Hounoku no Ai
by Aisumi of the SilentRain
Summary: Tsujiame Asako is a shinigami who tries desperately to forget her past. However, when Aizen betrays Soul Society and a new army is born, Tsujiame Asako finds herself face to face with the figure who is the source of all her problems. UlquiorraxOC AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 1_

_And the first petal falls_

The Captains of the 13 court guard squad shuffled begrudgingly to the 1st division meeting room. Each of them had their own reasons for reluctance. For Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the evil scientist, it was because he was upset at being interrupted in the idle of his experimentation. He had happened to get his grimy hands on a rare specimen and had been itching to dissect and discover the inner works of the pitiable organism. For Zaraki Kenpachi, the reluctance was only because he couldn't stand staying in one place for such a long time. Especially since to him, nothing that went on in the first division meeting room could be the least bit entertaining or interesting. Even THE Kuchiki Byakuya who was fanatic about following duties was the slightest bit ticked that he couldn't view the Sakura blossoms without interruption, something that brought him incredible amounts of peace and relaxation.

Even so, each of the Captains slowly neared and entered the first division meeting room at the own leisurely pace because they were bound by two things. For one, there was the fear of Head Captain Yamamoto's anger and punishment. And two, because they all knew that for the rest of that day and all of the next week, there would be some very vital decisions to be made in the meeting room and they weren't about to let one of the other Captains to have the upper hand.

It was about when all of the Captains had assembled in the dedicated meeting room when the Head Captain spoke up.

"Thank you for assembling here today," Yamamoto said, "but it seems that we're missing one." He paused "Where is Ukitake-taichou? It's almost time to start the meeting." Of course, this all important chain of meetings had been planned weeks ahead of time so Ukitake could not have been left out when the information was given out.

"Keh, he's probably bedridden again, you know how his body is," Komamura chided.

"Perhaps we should start without him?" Kurotsuchi half-sneered.

Slowly, footsteps approached the meeting hall moments after he spoke.

"I'm sorry to make you all wait!" Ukitake said rushing in. His face was as plaster-y pale as usual if not more.

"Very well, I shall overlook your tardiness, Ukitake. Let us commence the first meeting."

* * *

"…However, Kurotsuchi-taichou, this candidate's behavioral record is very unappealing, even if his combat abilities are fairly high amongst his peers and his intelligence is unmatched," Soifon-taichou commented with disdain.

"What are records?" Kurotsuchi-taichou said heatedly. "Merely words on paper that are meant to remember the past events. It should not affect the futue."

"I agree with Soifon-taichou," Kuchiki-taichou stepped in. "The Captains of the 13 court guard squad are meant to be the role leaders for all of Seireitei and Soul Society itself. To employ a shinigami with a record as bad as this," here he stopped to toss down the info on the candidate in his hands on to the desk he sat behind, "or any shinigami that is unsuitable would disgrace us as Captains for our judgment. Furthermore, it would be corrosive to Soul Society's delicate balance and quality. It would cause not only those of Seireitei, but also those of the Rukongai to mock us."

Kurotsuchi slammed his palms onto his own desk and shot into an upright and defensive position. "Are you doubting my ability to choose talents," Kurotsuchi-taichou boiled.

"Of course not, Kurotsuchi-taichou. I merely doubt your ability to choose good talents," Kuchiki-taichou replied in his normal nonchalant tone.

"What did you—?"

"That's enough," The Head Captain cut in. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, I'm sure we all agree when we say that this candidate has certain _qualities_ that may not be suitable for a Captain, correct?" Yamamoto spoke in a tone that could not be opposed.

Kurotsuchi didn't reply, he merely glared at his desk.

"I'm glad you agree," Yamamoto said, "you may sit down."

At this, Kurotsuchi-taichou, begrudgingly but obediently sat back into his chair.

"Now, I believe that this candidate has been rejected by the council of Captains. Kurotsuchi-taichou, thank you for your recommendation," Yamamoto said, repeating the same words every time a candidate's recommendation had been closed. "Are there any more nominations of the 3 open Captain positions?"

No one spoke, everyone else had already presented the candidates they thought were worthy of the title of Captain. All that was left was to return to their quarters and review the next batch of candidates and resubmit recommendations for tomorrow's meeting. After all, Yamamoto was quite a routine man and had said the same thing after the other days of debate even though he new that they had no one left to recommend. Each Captain was only allowed to submit 6 entries each time. Everyone waited for the Captain's order of dismissal.

"Well then,"

The nine other captains waited restlessly for the permission to leave.

"I have a candidate to nominate myself."

That took all of the remaining Captains by surprise.

"Ukitake-taichou, I hope you don't mind my nominating one of the shinigami under your command," Yamamoto said politely. All eyes turned to Ukitake.

"You… don't mean… her?" he said surprised.

"Tsujiame Asako, I looked back in the records and have seen that she has been under your leadership for quite some while," Yamamoto said. "Even though she has long since achieved what I believe to be the strength, intelligence, and experience of an honorable Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"How is this candidate any better than the one I proposed?!" Kurotsuchi exploded. "This candidate is a mere 6th seat and has never increased in rank. She has even been in the system longer than I have!"

"I have witnessed her true power and thus put my trust not on to paper, but into my own eyes," Yamamoto said.

"B-B-But the records!" Kurotsuchi-taichou sputtered at the, what he deemed, unfairness.

The Captains ignored the crushed Kurotsuchi and turned to Ukitake who had yet to give a proper answer.

"What's wrong, Ukitake-taichou? If there is anything wrong or if there is anything we should know about Tsujiame Asako, then speak up now." Yamamoto-said.

"Uh, ah," Ukitake twitched as he was shaken out of his thought. "Well… it's nothing big, but… ah, well, maybe I shouldn't mention it." He muttered.

"Just spit it out, Ukitake" Hitsugaya-taichou said impatiently.

"Ah, yes well, it just so happens that she remembers her past."

* * *

Please tell me what you think in a review. This is not the fanfic I've ever written, but it is the first to be posted on fanfiction. Please enjoy and spread the Espada love. For those who are rejoining me from quizilla, I thank you for your patronage.

Aisumi


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's love)_

_Chapter 2_

_And the second petal falls_

* * *

_"Did you hear?"  
__"Yeah I heard."__  
"What? What? I didn't hear."  
__"Tsujiame Asako was nominated to be Captain by the Head Captain himself."__  
"Really? No way, that sixth seat? And besides, who ever is even nominated by the Head Captain is one deserving of great honor. Where'd you hear that bologna from?"__  
"It's true! I'm not lying!"__  
"Then where'd you hear it from?"__  
"I asked my third seat who heard it from the sixth division's Vice-Captain who heard it from the eleventh division's third who heard it from the seventh division's Vice-Captain who heard it from his Captain. See? Direct sources."__  
"I don't see anything direct about that, besides, is this telephone?"__  
"Shut up, this isn't some stupid children's game."  
"Shut up you two! More importantly, doesn't that Tsujiame have cleaning duty soon?"  
"Stupid, she **always** has cleaning duty. After all, you always see her sweeping the courtyard, watering the plants, wiping the statues, fixing the sutras, and cleaning the shrine."  
"You're right, maybe she should become a maid or something, HAHAHA!"  
"But you have to admit, she would pass for a very cute maid, HAHAHA!"  
"Shut the hell up you two! Here she comes! Let's leave now."_

'Here she comes,' who do they take me for? I thought. I've been here all day! The grip on the broom tightened. And I am NOT always cleaning! I sighed.

"Patience," I told myself, "let them go." I let out another sigh.

"What self-control you have, my dear Tsujiame-chan." Ukitake-taichou said popping up from behind a tree. "But wouldn't it be better to just punch them a few times to shut them up instead?" he teased.

"Ukitake-taichou, how long have you been there? And besides, you know it goes against my code to hurt them," I said. "I'll only hurt myself in the end, anyways." I sighed. "And more importantly, why are you here, Ukitake-taichou? You should be in bed right now." I chided.

"Ah haha, I guess I can't get pass my dear Tsujiame-chan," he said with a light laugh. "I just wanted to apologize for not telling the other Captains to keep quite about your matter. So sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed, "It doesn't really matter, anyways."

"Actually, I wanted to apologize to for telling it to my irresponsible Vice-Captain," Komamura-taichou said popping out of a bush scaring me to the point I nearly dropped my broom.

"I'm sorry too, if I had known that it would cause you this much trouble, I would never have said anything," said another (whom I didn't know) peering above the roof. Again the broom slipped out of my hands and I stressed to grab it. Grace has always been a large part of my life.

"We're sorry, too," said 3 others peering above them.  
"I didn't know either, I'm sorry too," said another jumping from a bush right next to me.  
"I'm sorry," "I'm sorry," "I'm sorry," "I'm sorry,"  
"I didn't know you were kinda cute,"  
"Yeah, if I had known I wouldna said anything either,"  
"Shut up and apologize properly you two!"  
"I don't really even know you, but I still spread the rumors."  
"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry!"  
"I'm guilty of spreading malignant rumors."  
"I deserve to be punished."  
"I deserve to be punished, too!"  
"I'm also guilty." "I'm also guilty." "Me too!"  
"I'm guilty too!" "I'm guilty too!" "I'm guilty too!"  
"Punish me, please!"  
"No, punish me instead, or else I'll feel guilty."  
"No, I'm the one that deserves to be punished."  
"I'm just here for the food." "Same here."  
"I heard the rumors and I didn't do anything."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"  
"What's with the shape of the tiles on the floor?"  
"I don't even know what's going on, but yeah."  
"Hell, if every one else is going to apologize, I'll do it too!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Forgetting all thoughts of grace and mannerism, Asako was frantically trying to avoid death by mob as countless people she didn't recognize, know, or associate with popped out from every wall, corner, and shadow. Frantically, Asako's constant surprise and worry at how many people could fit in the mediocre sized courtyard (without injuring themselves or the plants in them) caused her hand to lose her grip on her broom as many times as there were people. Thus, she became a frantic mess as she tried not to drop her broom, one of her major OCD's. At last, she could flail no longer and the broom fell to the ground which set off a chain reaction in her brain as locks loosened.

**"WHAT IS THIS?! WHACK-A-MOLE??"**

* * *

Afterwards, as Yamamoto was called in (and he offered his own apology) the people were rounded up and lead out of the courtyard like cattle and finally, I was left to clean up all the mess they had left behind.

At 9 o'clock sharp, I was back in the Shinto shrine that had been conveniently set up in the 13th division. It was finally totally quiet, and I was finally able to meditate a little, something I was only allowed to do once a week or so because of my schedule.

It was so still and quiet, that is until…

"Ukitake-taichou, you should be in bed now," I said stopping my meditation to turn my attention to my Captain who was hidden behind a pillar.

"Ah haha, Tsujiame-chan, you're here again, aren't you?" he said stating the obvious.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" I said resuming my previous position. "If you have nothing else to do and if your health is well enough, you may come and meditate as well, Ukitake-taichou. It wouldn't bother me at all," I said guessing his thoughts.

"Ah," he said as he left his trusty pillar and sat down beside me to meditate as well.

For a while, neither of us said anything, so I ignored him completely and drowned myself in my meditation. About an hour later, I had run out of time and had to get back to business, so I stood up and began to clean up. Ukitake-taichou also ended his meditation when I stood. For a while, he just watched as I swept the shrine floor once more. When I had finished half of the cleaning, he decided to break the silence.

"You're getting to be pretty popular, huh?" he said.

I leaned over the shrine table and adjusted the sutras. "It seems so. People whose faces I've never seen and people whose names I've never heard just suddenly started appearing before me."

Ukitake-taichou laughed a light laugh. "Well, at least you're very liked, Tsujiame-chan," he said.

I paused as I stared into the bowl of purified water. I stared back at my reflection tentatively. "No."

"Huh?" he hadn't expected that to be my answer.

"In truth, they were only there to get in on the action. None of them thought of the consequences they would arouse and came only to relieve their guilt. Just like flies swarm around a carcass, " I said as I guided my index finger towards the purified water.

"Now now, Tsujiame-chan, we all know that there were definitely some genuine ones in that crowed," Ukitake-taichou said.

I stopped before my finger touched the water. Already, the water was rippling.

"Eh," I said in an almost defeated tone while drawing my hand away. "That is true. There are those with pure hearts out there that just got mixed up in the bunch. I shall pray that it does not happen to them again." I said putting my hands together as I offered a small prayer.

Ukitake frowned, "actually, Tsujiame-chan, the Head Captain requested me to bring a, uh, certain piece of information to the next meeting tomorrow. I promise that I said that you didn't want to go through with it, but he insisted." Ukitake flailed frantically.

"It's alright, I don't really mind," I said as I dipped my finger into the purified water once again. This time, it did not ripple. I removed my finger and continued with the rest of the cleaning.

"Well, I told them that the reason you shouldn't be a Captain is because you remember your past, but then Yamamoto asked for more details on your reason. Of course, I couldn't offer any since well… you never did tell me anything either." He paused as I put the broom away and straightened my shihakushou. "I'm curious as well. Actually, all of the Captains are. What was your past life like?" he asked.

My movements slowed, but I continued to put away the cleaning utilities. I strained to keep my mind from recalling. Finally, I closed the storage without answering my Captain. Instead, I walked across the shrine and right past him with a blank look. Only when I was fully behind him, did my mask break.

"It was like a flower." I whispered tilting my head the slightest bit to the side to catch a glimpse of his back side.

I quickly turned back around before he did. From behind, I could hear a "Wait" but I didn't wait.

"Good night, Ukitake-taichou," I said as I walked off.

Looking back, I wondered how ugly my face looked at that moment all contorted with anguish. Perhaps it was worse than the reflection I saw in the purified water.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's love)_

_Chapter 3_

_And the third petal falls_

"That's all she said," Ukitake-taichou said as he finished relaying the only thing Tsujiame Asako had said about her past.

"I see," Yamamoto said. "And does she still refuse the position?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she does," Ukitake-taichou lamented. "Even though her words seemed nice, her voice was laced with hopelessness. It seems more like she views her past as a black hole, not a flower."

"Excuse me, Head Captain, but we'd like to see a demonstration of her power before anything more is discussed. Your decision is not to be doubted, but before we consider this mere sixth seat an official candidate, we'd like to know if she's worthy of it or not. She's already causing one hell of a ruckus," Soifon-taichou said.

"But Tsujiame-chan doesn't resort to violence," Ukitake cut in.

"It's fine," Yamamoto said.

"Eh?" a few captains chorused.

"With Ukitake-taichou's help, we shall organize a small test. You agree to help, right Ukitake?" Yamamoto said in a threatening tone.

Ukitake sweat dropped and sighed, but he agreed. "Tsujiame-chan will kill me if she ever finds out." He muttered.

"I thought you said she doesn't resort to violence, Ukitake." Zaraki-taichou said.

"It's a figure of speech, my dear Zaraki-taichou," Ukitake said in a teacher's tone. Of course Zaraki knew that it was a figure of speech and was annoyed at Ukitake's ignorance to that fact.

"Oh and by the way, don't leak any of this, this time."

* * *

There was absolutely no way that the 13th division could function properly with all of the visitors that the rumors were attracting. Ninety-nine percent of the visitors didn't even know what I looked like and thus asked the other shinigami of my division where there sixth seat was.

"Tsujiame Asako, where is she?" A shinigami (with a band of shinigami thugs behind him) demanded in a bossy tone.

I sighed, another one had arrived.

"I hate the bossy ones," the 7th seat that sat beside me said in despair.

"I'm sorry sir, but our sixth seat isn't in today," Kiyone said trying to get the man to leave. Of course, I was right here, but we had already learned that it was best to tell the loud ones that I was not here. "Please try back tomorrow or go check the outskirts of Seireitei, I heard she goes there when she doesn't feel like being at work." Kiyone said making up another lie.

"Tsu-ji-a-me-chan!!" One of our unseated and young officers, Seira, shouted as she pounced on me. "Let's play!"

"SSSHHH!" the 7th seat hissed, but it was too late.

"Huh? Tsujiame is her? I thought _you _said that she wasn't here today, _third seat,_" sneered the man and his four cohorts.

"Damn it all," the 7th seat cursed.

"Maybe, you should get your eyes checked, girly," he sneered at Kiyone, but let her go unharmed as he stormed towards me.

I kept my gaze focused on the paperwork on my desk even as he approached.

"Hey you," he said slamming his hands down on my desk. I didn't look up, but I could feel my 7th seat shaking in her seat and Seira cling to my leg like a koala.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," he said slamming his hands down again, giving the desk a good shake which startled the 7th seat out of her chair. Perhaps it was safer down there anyways. The ring leader of the band of 5 shinigami thugs bent down to be try and be at eye level to me giving me all the enjoyment his breath had to offer. Still I did not look up. Instead, I dipped my brush into ink and continued to work on the paper work.

"Don't you ignore me!" he shouted as he ripped the paper from beneath my brush, knocked ink all over the other pages, and tore the report he had snatched away into pieces. His rage seemed to leave him breathless as he bent over my desk. Still I did not look him in the eye or acknowledge his existence.

"You wench!" he shouted taking hold of my shihakushou and pulling me up and out of my seat and up into his face. When I didn't respond, he grew angrier. His fist tightened. "Don't look down upon me just because you were acknowledged!"

The ringing in the air left most of the other staff members gasping in horror. Finally, I looked up albeit with a light but new bruise on my left cheek.

"Are you done sir? Please leave if you are finished disrupting our work." I said not looking at him.

He became furious. "Don't tell me what to do!!" he shouted, throwing another punch.

The second time, the punch was a little stronger than the first. No one spoke for a while.

"Hey! You can't do that to Tsujiame-chan! The committee of Captains will punish you!" Seira shouted in my defense.

"Seira, stop it," I said quietly.

"Oh, so we have a smart mouth here too, now don't we?" the big man sneered. "I guess I'll have to teach you to respect your elders!!" he said aiming his next punch at her.

Seira squeaked in fright, but I would never let that punch reach her.

"You have already punched me twice, sir. An accomplishment for a lifetime wouldn't you think?" I asked the man as I held his fist with my hand. "If you plan to attack the staff here as well, I shall force you to leave."

"You can't tell me what to—"

_**"Now."**_

The levity in my voice shocked them and begrudgingly, the ring leader pulled his fist away and stalked out of room.

"Oh the documents," the 7th seat said shakily as soon as they had left.

"It'll be alright, I'll redo them tonight," I turned to Seira. "Are you alright?" I asked. She merely nodded. She was still in shock at what had just happened. "Kiyone, I leave Seira to you. It's probably best that I leave if you want to get work done here today." I said humorously. Nobody else seemed to be laughing though.

"Please don't go Tsujiame-chan, if you leave then we'll all be worried. If you're here, then we can all make an effort to protect you," Kiyone said.

I laughed again, "it's fine, who said they'd find me. I'm pretty good at hide-and-seek." With that, I left the room without looking back.

* * *

Hiding was a lot more difficult than I had anticipated. If I was going to hide from the loud and obnoxious ones, I would have to hide from everyone. As it neared the time I dedicated for cleaning the shrine, I decided that I should get a head start in case any one might come. I jumped from tree to tree until I reached one close to the entrance of the shrine. That was when I heard voices from within the shrine.

_"Are you sure this is it?" a voice asked.__  
"There's no doubt about it."  
"So this is the shrine that Tsujiame Asako treasures so much."  
"I might say that it is pretty clean for such an isolated shrine."  
"More like a piece of crap to me."_  
There was a group laugh  
_"So what do you say we do?"  
"Well, since she has 'nothing to do' and is merely wandering the streets of Seireitei, I say why don't we give her something to do."  
"I bet she's itching to do some cleaning."  
"Ah, but there's no mess."  
"Not now, but soon."  
"What do you say we do, Boss?"  
"Simple, destroy the shrine!"_

"Hold it right there!" I said jumping down from the tree branch I stood on and into the entrance way. The five from before stood near the altar.

"Oh, so now she makes her appearance," they sneered.

"I can see it, the evil energy from within is consuming you guys whole," I said as I stared intensely at the five of them.

"What is she saying," they laughed.

My hand traveled to the hilt of my zanpakuto. "Draw and release your zanpakuto, for I won't let you spread another speck of your filth in this world more over this holy shrine!"

* * *

"AHHHH! Somebody, quick get the 4th division, there are five unconscious people in front of the 13th division's shrine!"

The pattering of footsteps signaled the arrival of the 4th division. All that was left for the observing Captains to do, was to wait for the results of the 4th division's tests.

"Everything is fine," Unohana said. "They're vitals are all normal. But actually what's weird is that there isn't a scratch or bruise on them other than the one they got when they fell." Unohana reported to the other Captains that had gathered to hear the results of exams.

"That is unusual," Komamura-taichou muttered.

"So what? The bastards happened to trip over a rock and knock themselves unconscious, that doesn't prove anything." Zaraki complained.

"Unohana-taichou!!" Isane-fukutaichou shouted bursting into the makeshift meeting room.

"What is it, Isane?" Unohana asked. The other captains were the slightest bit upset at being interrupted.

"It's well, the five patients… they… well… it's… IT'S TERRIBLE!!" Isane screamed.

--

"Ah, I don't see anything terrible at all, Isane," Unohana said as she looked at the 5 patients in the ward. The other Captains twitched in irritation.

"That's not it! It's that —!"

"Excuse me, please clear a path." A nurse said holding a tray with 5 bowls of food.

"Right now! Watch!" Isane said. Thus all the ten Captains abided by her words and watched intently at the scene about to unfold.

The nurse walked towards the first bed, but, as fate would have it, didn't see the cord in front of her foot and tripped violently over it. The bowls of food flew out of the trays and onto the 5 different patients.

"That's one way to distribute food," Zaraki snickered. Soifon elbowed him to shut him up.

"My dear nurse! Are you alright?!" the closest man (who happened to be the ring leader) shouted as he reached out to help her up.

"Oh! What have I done?! I'm so sorry!" the nurse cried and feared the worst.

"It is alright, some food is nothing. I just hope you didn't get too many scratches," the man said in a sincere tone.

"HUH?!" the Captain's chorused in thought.

"Since when did the tough ring leader become this kind?!" Kurotsuchi snapped.

"I'm feeling all better, gentleman, shall we go then? Of course we'd have to check out with authorities of course. Ah yes! We'll also go and ask our Captain for the honor to receive a mission! Then we can also contribute to helping the human world by removing hollows!" he said cheerily.

"He definitely wasn't this cheery before," Komamura said shaking his head.

"So you see? That's Tsujiame Asako's power," Yamamoto said.

"What? To change a person's personality? That's just science!" Kurotsuchi said.

"No, not that." Yamamoto corrected. "Her ability is to vanquish evil."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 4_

_And the fourth petal falls_

The events of that day were, to my good fortune, not repeated again. It had seemed that after I took care of those five idiots, everyone else had learned to respect me, but from a distance. I laughed lightly as I strolled down the hall in thought. From what Ukitake had told me, those five were now doing community service in the Rukongai. I broke out of my train of thought when a group of 7 shinigami from my division began walking towards me without noticing me. I contemplated walking on top of the railing as to not clash forces with the group, or to move off the path and go around them, but all my thoughts of how to avoid a collision vanished as one of the girls in the group suddenly pointed at me, which for a second alarmed me.

"Th-that's Tsujiame-san!" she shouted rather bluntly. She still, however, managed to catch the attention of the other members in the group. But the first one to react in the group was actually the girl right next to the first. Her actions, however, greatly surprised me, as I didn't expect her to react in the manner that she did. The first thing she did was slap the other girl's arm down.

"Don't point! It's rude!" she hissed.

"Ah, sorry!" the first girl apologized quickly. Then immediately, the seven of them lined themselves against the wall. "On the count of three okay? 1, 2, 3!"

"Good morning, Sixth seat Tsujiame-san!" they bowed and chorused together.

I was taken aback and obviously, shocked.

"Er, um…" I truly didn't know what to do. I just continued walking and through the path the cleared too. "Ah, yeah, good morning, but please, there is no need for such drastic measures," I said with a nervous laugh. "I'll just be going now." I said as I hurried away.

"Have a good day, sixth seat Tsujiame-san!" they chorused as I turned the corner in haste. The atmosphere gave me goose bumps.

As I reached the office, I sighed with relief. The same event had not occurred twice, and within the office, I wouldn't have to worry about it. I opened the sliding door and gave a quick good morning, but I paused after sensing the atmosphere. Everyone suddenly stood up and I took a step back. They weren't going to mob me, were they? I certainly hoped not.

"Good morning, sixth seat Tsujiame-san!" they chorused all together.

That shocked me so much that I, for a moment, lost control of balance and felt like I was falling backwards. I took another step back to keep myself on my feet. What was with these people? I sighed.

"Good morning, but please don't plan on greeting me the same way in the morning ever again," I said rubbing my hand against the back of my head. "It's just too weird," I said with a smile.

Kiyone was the first to start smiling and came running over to me.

"We heard what you did to those thugs! That's so cool!" Then, more of them came rushing at me, which usually wasn't too good of a sign.

* * *

Even though our predicament had ended for the most part, it still took weeks before the staff in the 13th division could relax around me a little more. Even then though, it was not the same. Or perhaps, it was just because Kiyone was whipping them around so strictly. And more or less in the wrong direction too. But today, it would all change. I had been given the order to appear in Ukitake-taichou's office, in other words, he had a mission to give me. According to the rumors I had received, it wasn't going to be short or conveniently located in Soul Society.

I took a breath as I stood before the doors of Ukitake-taichou's office and slowly slid them open. I took a few steps in, before dropping into a genuflect position.

"Sixth seat of the thirteenth division, Tsujiame Asako reporting at your command, Captain," I said using the formal greeting reserved for such times.

"Ah yes, Asako, I've been given a mission to pass down to you by order of Head Captain Yamamoto," he said trying to keep this confrontation light. "Actually, I have bad news and good news for you, which would you like to hear first?" he asked cheerily.

Well the bad news couldn't be so bad if he could be so cheery.

"I'll take the bad news first if you please, Ukitake-taichou," I said.

"Well, your mission is quite simple, but long and tedious. You are to go to the material world and guard the 14th spirit domain for three months." He said with both a whiney tone and a sigh. I began to wonder if I was the only one taking this meeting seriously. "But the good news is, the Head Captain Yamamoto will not take your nomination to become captain any further for now." He said with a bright smile.

"Really?! I mean, uh, is that true, sir?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, but he asked me to enforce the 'for now' part. He definitely doesn't want to give up on talent," Ukitake-taichou laughed.

If a delay was all I could get, then it would be good enough. I still didn't want to become a Captain though.

"When do you plan to leave?" Ukitake-taichou asked.

"Tonight, I've already packed my bags," I said still keeping my kneeling position.

"But why tonight?! What about the good-bye-for-three-months party?" he asked.

I stood up. "Having received the order, I should probably leave soon. You can just drink an extra cup of sake for me, not that you don't usually," I said with a smile as I crossed the door's threshold.

And as I turned the corner, only a few words left my mouth.

"Good-bye for now, Ukitake-taichou."

* * *

(2 months 30 days later)

"Tsujiame-san? Tsujiame-san? Tsujiame-san!" the female shinigami beside me shouted.

I clapped my palm against my ears.

"I _can_ hear you, you know." I stated bluntly. "You'll make my ear drums rupture if you shout any louder."

"Really now? Then you should have responded sooner, 'cause I didn't know." She said with a hmph.

"Yes yes, sorry," I muttered as I placed my head on my palm again.

For a while, it was quiet except for the roar of the waterfall behind us.

It had been almost three months since I received the mission and the morning on the day after tomorrow, I would leave to return to Soul Society. My mission was actually quite a simple one, to protect the 14th spirit domain for three months. A spirit domain is a small place where spirits gathered while they waited for a shinigami to allow their passing. Many times, those with vengeful deaths would come to such places to sort out their previous life for a while until they were satisfied enough to pass on. In general though, it was just a gathering of spirits who couldn't pass on easily. The main problem though was that higher concentration of spirits meant a higher concentration of spirit energy. In other words, it was technically a hollow's buffet. That's why shinigami were ordered to check on and guard areas like these from time to time. Reason one is to allow passage for souls who couldn't find peace and reason two is to destroy the hollows attacking this area. Many areas like this exist in the world. Usually, they occur around natural wonders like around the waterfall I am currently guarding with a fellow shinigami. The dangerous thing about these spirit domains is that there are so many of them. In fact, there aren't even enough shinigami and academy students combined to cover half of the domains that existed in the material world. I only guarded the 14th, one of countless in Japan.

"Hey Tsujiame-san?" Surugi, my female shinigami partner in this mission called.

"What is it?" I answered, not wanting to hear her yell again.

"What is Soul society like? I haven't been there in almost four years. They just keep sending me from spirit domain to spirit domain." She said with a hopeless sigh.

I shifted my eyes to study her expression for a moment before resuming my stare down with the tea cup.

"You've already asked me this question, Surugi-san." I said.

"Aww, but I still like to hear about it," she said.

I picked up my tea cup and took a sip. "It's a good place." I said after a moment.

"Well geez, that's less detail than the last answer you gave," she said jabbing me with her finger. I was tempted to give a short laugh. "You are leaving for there the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Are you exited to see your friends in Soul society again?" she asked trying to get me pumped up. I really did give a short laugh this time.

"You see, Surugi-san, Soul Society is strict and busy, the environment doesn't offer many chances for us normal shinigami to make to many relationships. But I guess, I might be happy to see my doting Captain again. But more over," I paused and pulled something out of my bag. "I'm more interested in using my new fuzzy zebra stripped ear plugs." I said jokingly.

She laughed too.

"Careful not to get the fuzz stuck in your ears." She warned.

"I'll try to remember that." I replied.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow? It's your last full day in the material world, right? What do you plan on doing with it?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, just work like usual and make the last day count."

* * *

Thank you to all those that are reading this series. Please leave me your comments and suggestions. I apologize for this chapter's lateness

-Aisumi


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 5_

_And the fifth petal falls_

I rose just before dawn on my last full day in the Material World. I wanted to alleviate Surugi of her work load as soon as possible. After all, today is the last day that I could help her unless I came back some day. As I dressed, I reflected upon the friendship that had developed in the last three months.

On the day of my arrival in the Material World, she had been excessively cheery and had insisted that I follow through with her plans that involved her showing me the various sights around the 14th spirit domain. I quickly learned that one of her favorite things to do was ironically one of my lesser favorite, talk. Her favorite subject was unsurprisingly about herself and Soul Society. She told me of her family in the Rukongai, the squad she had been in, squad 8, and her fierce attachment to the members with in it. She talked so much about herself the first two days, in fact, that at one point I wondered if she was an egotist, but on the third day, I would curse myself for thinking such rude thoughts about her.

On the third day of my arrival, she dragged me out of bed early even though we had gone on a hiking trip late into the night and early morning. She had insisted on showing me the moon from a special hill she had found in the forest. Of course, neither of us thought to check the lunar calendar before we left and we paid when we arrived. Neither of us had somehow looked up into the sky the entire hike and hadn't noticed until we arrived at our destination that the second night of my arrival was indeed a new moon. Needless to say, I was tired when she began spouting off her newest plan. This morning, we were going to go to the shopping center several miles away. I tried to use the "I don't have a gigai" excuse to weasel my way into a few more hours of sleep. She then told me that she had ordered one for me before I had even arrived. I truly wondered if she had slept at all the night before, however, the true enigma was how she remained so exhaustingly cheerful. Yet despite my dreary mind, it managed to touch and surprise me as to how far she had gone to prepare for my arrival. In fact, almost everything that I needed and couldn't bring from Soul Society was provided by her here in the lodging of the 14th spirit domain. And thus, a portion of my heart could not help but to agree once again to another outing.

After having searched and shopped through many stores, we finally stopped, and with perfect timing too, to eat lunch at a small soba vendor's place. Half way through our meal, Surugi asked, for the first major time, about me.

"Hey, Tsujiame-san?" she called. I turned my attention from the soba that I was half-eating-half-keeping-my-head-from-falling-ungraciously-in to her.

"Yes, Surugi-san?" I answered politely as I hid my exhaustion.

"How was your life in Soul Society?" she asked. "I'm sorry if I've appeared egotistical the past couple of days." She said grimly. "I've actually heard a lot about you. I heard that you're really well respected back in Soul Society. Even I heard about your nomination for a Captain's position by Head Captain Yamamoto himself." She said.

I let out a half-embarrassed laugh.

"So you heard about that too?" I said quite surprised at how far that little piece of news traveled. "That didn't turn out so well for me."

"Yes, it's surprising that news even reaches my ears considering my virtually non-existent connections to Soul Society. I would never have expected my partner to be so famous throughout Soul Society." She said.

I gave a nervous laugh. "You've truly over estimated me. I'm sure that I don't deserve such flattery."

"Perhaps, but still I'm glad you came." She smiled.

That surprised me, but she offered no more so I did not ask.

As we finished our shopping that afternoon, I learned something very important about Surugi. She wasn't an egotist as I previously thought she might have been. She was just a lonely girl looking for a friend to talk to. For four years she had waited for a companion to come or the order to return and for four years, neither came, until I arrived. At the beginning, she just wanted me to know as much as I could about her so that I could take memories of her wherever I would go. She was afraid of being forgotten, afraid that the world would erase her existence, and saddened by the thought that there might not be any one out there to care. Her feelings of sadness, fear, and pain are not foreign to me, and most of all, they are definitely not things I'd overlook. I can not walk away from a problem like that, for no one deserves to suffer like I did.

A watched on from above the waterfall as the light of dawn spilled across the forest like the water spilled over the waterfall, no hollows had yet to attack and Surugi and taken the chance to go and get some much needed sleep.

Despite my great sympathy for Surugi, my friendship was still genuine. I know for sure that I didn't become her friend out of pity. I had truly enjoyed her company and I was going to miss her when I left for Soul Society

With that, I closed my thoughts about Surugi. It was time to concentrate on work for the last day.

Asako, despite all odds, is my real name. It was the name I was given at birth so many long years ago in the land of the rising sun. And as I watched the sun rise for a couple more minutes, I couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia overcome me. I closed my eyes before the sun began to burn my irises.

Stop being stupid, I'd tell myself, and then, I'd really start concentrating on work.

"Here,"

"What is this?"

"It's a bell,"

"I can see that, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why give me a bell? I'm not a cat."

"It's something from my past. It has carried the memories of a person with it for a long time. Hopefully, with this, you'll be able to carry your memories of me as well." I said as we sat before the waterfall that afternoon.

"That's really unnecessary, but I'll thank you anyways," she said embarrassed. I took this opportunity to tease her.

"You wouldn't be. Oh my! That couldn't be-! But you are-! Emba-"

"ALRIGHT!! That's enough from you," she said as she tried to get away from my prodding. After a moment's banter, we both calmed down and were able to speak properly again. "I hope your trip back is smooth," she said.

"I hope so, too-"

Just then, I felt the movement, no, the vibration of the ground beneath us. In fact, it seemed that we were so far from the source that I couldn't even tell from which direction it came.

"Did you feel that?" Surugi asked.

I stood up abruptly but remained silent as I suddenly felt the air grow thirty degrees colder and my body grow a hundred pounds heavier. I don't need the vibrations of the Earth, to tell me where the source is. I could feel it, the energy that I couldn't ignore even if I tried, the presence that I could sense even if I was all the way across the globe, the existence that haunted me in my dreams and in my wake. I couldn't believe it. My heart wouldn't accept it, my mind kept denying it.

"He's alive… and he's here." I said to myself as I stood traumatized.

"Tsujiame-san, please stop making that face. It's frightening. Who's alive? Who's here?" Surugi said putting a hand over my shoulder.

Slowly, I tucked my emotions back into my heart and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Surugi-san, I'll have to take my leave early." I gave a weak smile. "Take care my friend and please stay safe," I said shunpo-ing to the north.

"WAIITTT!!"

Her only reply was the echo that reverberated from the rock wall behind the waterfall.

* * *

Would you believe me if I said that I went to sleep every day between 2-4 in the morning doing homework? I love y'alls and I really want to write. I hate how I can't, it makes me feel old and useless even though I'm under 20. I apologize greatly. I hope you all like it.

-Aisumi


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 6_

_And the sixth petal falls_

As I ran, my mind was clouded by confusion. I could not discern a viable reason as to why he was back in this world. Why was he still alive? Why was his presence so pervasive? Most of all, why was his presence so sinister, so evil, so loathsome? In fact, it was so awful I could feel my stomach churn in fear, anxiety, and disgust. To put it in lay man terms, I felt noxious.

Was that his point?

Was he hiding from me?

Was he trying to use that evil energy as a mask?

These thoughts occupied only a fraction of a second in my mind.

No, he would not be so cowardly. He would never hide in such a cowardly manner.

I paused for the slightest moment to catch the news through the window of a household.

_A meteorite or some unknown object has struck in Karakura Town, the exact details are unknown because no one has exited the forest to give an account._

"Meteorite my ass," I thought bitterly.

No matter what form, I would always recognize him.

It wasn't until I was halfway to Karakura though that I realized that I had used up an un-strategic amount of spirit energy. It had taken me a total of 15 minutes to run halfway across Japan. No matter how you looked at it, I had used a lot of energy. I knew that I was going to be drained at this rate when I reached Karakura.

Even so, it didn't matter to me. I knew if I missed this opportunity to finally settle things because I was being conservative of my energy, I would never forgive myself. So settling on this thought, I forced more spirit energy into my legs. Every bit of pain I felt in my legs reminded me that this speed was too much for me and that it just wasn't me. My usual shun-po was consistent and of moderate pace, my energy was always tempered, calm, peaceful, and pure. But now, it was angry and inconsistent.

I pressed forward, who knew how long he would stay in this world.

I tried my very hardest to reach Karakura in time, but two minutes until I arrived, his energy disappeared. For a moment, it brought me to a skidding halt.

Was I too late?

I dearly hoped not as I continued on forward now faster than before. I arrived upon the village, but saw nothing. I felt the remnants of his energy and attempted to trace it. But then, I felt another energy that I had not noticed until now that was very similar to _his_. In fact, he was covered in traces of spirit particles that were similar to _his_ yet not _his. _I rushed forward to find the boy. I knew that _he_ was already gone.

I dived down into a clearing where a boy with tousled orange hair was. He wore a shinigami's shihakushou and looked beaten and bruised. He looked utterly wasted. What I immediately noticed though, was the dark energy that surrounded him and looked as if it were ready to destroy him. I dropped next to him only after noticing that there were other people in the clearing. I surveyed the clearing and saw four other people.

"Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, I presume," I said matter of factly.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked defensively.

I knew who they were. In fact, I was at their induction ceremony into their former positions as Captains. They, however, probably had never seen me.

"I am not your enemy," I responded simply.

I surveyed the landscape just to find it as battered as the boy in the shinigami shihakushou was.

"I'd like to ask what happened here, I'm also very curious about this boy." I reached forward, but drew my hand back before I could touch his skin or his clothing.

"What dark and spirit energy," I frowned.

I was ready to heal him when Yoruichi dashed forward and pulled him away.

"I don't know what you were ready to do, but I don't want you to touch him. Your spirit energy is hard enough to read. Leave or I'll force you to," she threatened.

For a moment, I was taken aback by her harshness before I sighed and walked away from them. I stopped at a large gorge in the clearing.

"At least tell me about what happened here," I said trying to remain calm.

"Why should-!"

"Two figures of incredible strength arrived here a few minutes before you did," Urahara stepped forward. The shinigami boy's half-lidded eyes locked on to me as I stepped across the mini-canyon.

"Kisuke! What are you saying!"

"It's alright isn't it?" Urahara said in his normal lax tone. "Tsujiame-san?"

I spun around and was on the verge of glaring at him.

"How do you-?"

"You caused quite a ruckus 3 months ago in Soul Society for rejecting a high position and was reassigned to a spirit domain. Of course I knew already that there's no harm in telling you what had happened here." He said in a light tone.

But then his face seemed to darken. "What I'd like to know is why a girl like you would travel up here from the southern tip of Japan to visit this sight. What is so important that you'd leave your post the day before you were going to return to Soul Society to come here? And how is it possible for you to have arrived in so little time."

It irked me that he was able to analyze so much. I took a breath to calm myself. "I was curious as to what it was that caused such a horrible earthquake," I lied simply and turned away from him. I crouched down on the ground that was about center of the gorge and placed my palm next to it. Slowly, the spirit particles began producing a glowing green light and turned in a vortex beneath my palm. I concentrated my energy and assured myself.

_He_ was here.

"What kind of creature landed here," I asked trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

He looked at me with suspicion before he spoke the one word I feared most.

"Arrancar"

* * *

Will you ever forgive me for not updating until now? I hope you continue to read and enjoy. I deserve to have my eyes gouged out. I apologize for its lateness.

-Aisumi


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: This story is partially AU and may contain random japanese words and phrases. If you have any questions as to its meaning or about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 7_

_And the seventh petal falls_

_"Arrancar," he said simply._

The words rung in my ears as if someone had just hit me with a mallet.

I stared long and hard at the ground. I felt like I was going to go out of control. In fact, for a moment, I did. The particles beneath my hand that I handled with such delicacy and care were crushed in an instant even though I had not physically contacted them. I had missed him, and he was here.

For a moment, I thought about the possibilities. Would it have been better if they had killed _him_?

No, I would not let anyone else kill him. He had to die by my own hand.

I collected myself and proceeded to walk towards the group.

I had planned on leaving, but the boy's condition made me stop. It was the darkness that was ailing him more than anything. Normal healers would take forever to get rid of that.

"I can see that you do not want me to rid the boy of whatever thing is inside of him." I stated. "But if you do not let me tend to him at least a little, he will be terrorized by the darkness that surrounds him. I can have him conscious and functional before anyone else can. Will you let me take care of him in exchange for all the information you have regarding this incident?" I asked simply.

Yoruichi scoffed, "Prove it."

I shook my head. "I can not. It will only work with this boy," I said.

Yoruichi scoffed again, "You don't look much older than him anyways, what makes you think I'll believe that you are good enough to-?"

"Go ahead," Urahara said simply. "We have to take him back to the shop though."

Yoruichi went off in fits of distress as Urahara helped carry the boy away.

* * *

_"Shounen, it's time to wake up now."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Who I am doesn't matter, but your friends need you to wake up now."_

_"My friends?"_

_"Yes, your friends are all waiting for you and your support."_

_"They're waiting for me?"_

Ichigo woke with a start.

"I'm glad you're awake, you haven't had anything to eat for a while," I said placing a tray of food down for him.

"You-… I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Tsujiame Asako, I was your healer,"

"Where am-"

"Yah! You're awake Kurosaki-kun, ne? What's wrong, don't recognize this place?" Urahara said bursting in.

"Oh, Urahara-san,"

"Urahara, I have upheld my end of the deal, Kurosaki-san has woken in half the time it would have taken your "healer". Please uphold your end of the deal as well." I said simply.

"Oh, but we have some time still, please go check on the other patients as well and work your magic!" he said. I was annoyed, but could do nothing about it.

"Oi!" Ichigo called out stopping both Urahara and I from leaving the room.

"Tsujiame-san, what is your relationship with those monsters?" he asked. "You were the one in the clearing, right?"

"Relationship?" I whispered.

I paused and then scoffed. "No such thing exists anymore."

* * *

I sent a jigokucho to Soul Society informing them of my decision to stay in the material world for a little longer which perhaps thwarted any plans Ukitake might have had involving cake and celebration.

I tended to the wounds of the other people that had been in the clearing, even Yoruichi's. Yet I could do little for them since their injuries were mostly not in my area of expertise. (Leaving that hollow inside Ichigo was probably one of the most difficult decisions I had to have made recently)

I received a gigai and wandered the streets when I had nothing to do.

A couple nights later, a squad from Soul Society entered the material world to fight of the Arrancar.

I remained hidden while they were in the material world. I didn't want to attract any attention, especially since they all stood out.

I rented a hotel room in the tallest hotel at the edge of Karakura city. I was one of the first to notice when a sinister energy approached. I jumped when I felt it, but calmed down as soon as I recognized that it was not _him_. I made no effort to step into any of their fights. I wouldn't be needed unless the situation was dire. Yet that evening when Tousen arrived to pick up the remaining living arrancar, Grimmjow, and when Grimmjow arrived back in the Hueco Mundo with Tousen. They noticed a strange slice across his back that would not heal half as quickly as his other cuts. None knew where it had come from and when it had gotten there.

My excuse, he was ready to knock down my hotel building.

* * *

Two days later, Urahara finally sat down to explain it to me. Quietly and calmly, Urahara Kisuke laid out every detail he knew about the current situation.

I listened trying to remain as quiet and calm as he was, but ultimately failing.

The moment he stopped speaking was the moment I stood up and walked out of the room, out of his shop, and out of Karakura.

For a moment, I told myself not to believe what Urahara Kisuke had said, what he said they were. Reality kept slamming me in the face though and I felt too unnerved to deal with it. I finally stopped as I neared a familiar place and felt a familiar energy following me.

"You don't have to keep hiding, Kurosaki-san," I said simply.

Ichigo walked out from behind a bush.

"I'm not going to go kill myself, you can leave,"

"It's not that, I was just wondering where you were going?" He mumbled out. "You kind of just stormed off."

"Where I was going?" I asked in wonder. "Where was I going?" I asked myself.

I looked up at a large and heavy wall.

I started laughing. "Here, of all places, I would end up here," I scoffed while laughing bitterly.

For a moment Kurosaki Ichigo looked at me as if I were insane. I probably was.

"Hey, it's just the ruins of a palace," Kurosaki said "It's not **that** funny."

I smiled in a very twisted fashion. "Ruins are magnificent in a way, eh?"

I pulled myself out of my gigai and jumped over the wall.

"Hey! That's federal property! You can't-! Ah, hell!" he snapped behind me and jumped over as well.

"Kurosaki-san, tell me, how many times have you been here?" I asked him.

"How many times? Well it's pretty far from Karakura, so maybe just once or twice," he said.

"Have you always been able to see this tree?" I asked him while looking up at a very familiar looking tree.

"Well yeah, it's always been here. Why?"

I scoffed again. "Indeed, it always has."

"Have you ever noticed the tree change?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it changes with the seasons. It's very beautiful, I don't understand why people don't put signs and fences around it." He said.

"Simply because," I said as I watched a kid run after a dog that managed to escape its leash. As the kid ran, his foot was caught in large weed and he pummeled forward. On instinct, I reached out to catch him, but his body passed through my hands and fell through the tree.

"Now do you understand? It's a spirit tree. Its material body no longer exists in this world."

* * *

Double Update, Hope you like it.

-Aisumi


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 8_

_And the eighth petal falls_

"No longer exists? What do you mean? How could that be? Trees have spirits?" Subconsciously, Ichigo began counting the number of trees he destroyed in battle and wonder how many he had killed in paper.

I laughed guessing his thoughts. "No, most of them don't. But some may have weak spirits. Usually the really old ones are the best bet to finding trees with spirits. This one though…" I trailed off.

"This one is just special. Its soul continues to wait here for ever and all eternity. This tree was endowed with my spirit energy," I said placing my palm against it.

I gently leaned and pressed my cheeks against it.

"I'm home," I whispered quietly into the bark.

The wind rustled its branches as if to say, "Welcome home,"

For a moment, Ichigo looked slightly disturbed. In fact, the first words that came in to his mind and slipped out of his mouth were "tree-hugger". At that though, he effectively caught a one way trip back to Karakura at the courtesy of my foot.

I turned back to the tree though and dropped to the ground beneath. I reached to touch the ground, but caught myself and asked myself what I was doing and what I was looking for.

"It's all gone," I told myself. "It's been gone. It was never there."

* * *

Ichigo returned to school and was met by a few of his shinigami acquaintances. He had a lot of _fun_ educating them about life in the real world. They came just in time though for that night, the first wave of arrancar arrived.

Averse to being called a freeloader and being forced to do strenuous labor for Urahara as payment, I rented a room in the tallest hotel in the city of Karakura which, considering how it _was_ Karakura, wasn't very tall. I was lying on the roof staring into the vast expanses of the dark night sky, which I had once loved but now come to hate, with a somber attitude when I suddenly felt the presence of several arrancar. One was vastly stronger than the others. Not feeling the need to step up and fight, I suppressed my spirit pressure to the utmost limit before sitting up and deciding to watch the rest of them fight resolving to step in only when I was needed.

At the beginning, I could see the 10th squad's baby-cheeks, oh excuse me I meant captain and vice-captain fighting against two other arrancar. Frustrated by the limited view, I rose higher until I was sitting on spirit particles high in the sky and watching all of the fights.

"Who are you?" a voice snarled.

I snapped my head in that direction and noticed that I hadn't noticed that the arrancar emitting the strongest evil energy was, in fact, at most 50 meters from me. I mentally punched myself for being so stupid but was confident in my own safety.

"I asked, who are you?" he snarled again baring his teeth like a lion.

I ignored him and continued to watch. Who would be the eventual one to fight him? I wondered.

"You little-shit! You deaf!?" he yelled. I had to admit, his entire demeanor was much like that of a prowler. It kind of creeped me out.

I rolled my eyes and didn't look at him.

"I have no interest in engaging in any sort of contact with someone as ungentlemanly as yourself," I responded contemptuously after all, arrancar were the bane of my existence.

"You little piece of-! I'm going to beat the guts out of you!" he cried charging me.

On impulse, Seiishi reacted and created a barrier that collided with his fist instead of my head.

"Oh, left-hand already? Don't you know that it's harder to control power in your non-dominant hand. That's cruel to do such a thing to a weak little girl like me," I said trying to sound offended. "And a head shot right off the bat? Why, it's almost if you're not holding anything back. Are trying to kill me?" I covered my mouth in mock shock. "How could you do that to a lady?"

He glared menacingly at me with his grim blue eyes and ground his fist harder into the barrier. My eyes traveled to the hole in his stomach and contemplated the situation of an arrancar before his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You-! What is this shit! It hurts like my arm's going to fall off!" He growled.

I looked at him for a moment and stood up, dusting off my pants as I went.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" He yelled unable to dislodge his fist from the barrier.

"Well, since I thought that I quite like to keep my intestines where they are, I'd better find another seat. Later," I said disappearing. The moment I left, the barrier disappeared and the arrancar was able to move again.

The blue-haired monster brought his fist up for examination and glowered at the blackened surface of his knuckles. He swerved around trying to find the energy of the girl he had just seen but couldn't find it, even with his pesquisa. He tch-ed and decided to ignore the girl for now. He vowed to kill her if he saw her again though.

--

I walked steadily away from the blue-haired monster and shivered subconsciously after I was out of range. For a moment back there, I was afraid he would break down the barrier. His punch was truly nothing to joke about but as I learned, evil feeds of fear and my fear would only have made him happier.

--

Feeling down because he had let someone live because he hadn't the ability to kill them and not because he let them live, Grimmjow resolved to and became many times more violent when he was fighting Ichigo. He began imagining all of the faces of the people he hated most in the world. He hated the scar on his chest, Szayel Apollo, Ulquiorra, that strange girl, Tousen, Gin, Aizen, oops did I say Aizen? Of course that's not what I meant.

First things first though and he resolved to kill the boy who had inflicted a wound that had gotten past his hierro which he bore with pride. His final punch was charged with all of his malice and he brought his arm back far to gain more moment. He hoped to shatter his skull in one blow and wondered whether the boy's brains would explode with his skull or if they would leak out of different holes like water in a broken pipe.

"You're mine!" he yelled, but before his hand could connect, he heard a high-pitched screeching sound from behind him and moved just enough to feel something painful and awful like acid slice an inch through the side of his neck.

He swerved around and searched. He recognized this feeling, it was the same as the one in his hand. For a few moments, he searched but could not find the source of the attack.

"tch, what a coward," he scoffed.

Ichigo took the moment to stand up, but Grimmjow did not notice him until he heard groaning.

"Huh, you can still get up, Shinigami?" he asked jumping back. "It's my turn now."

Grimmjow didn't get to react before Tousen came though. He sulked unhappily, now he had let two people live without meaning to.

--

The moment they left, Ichigo collapsed. I jumped down from my hiding spot.

"Kurosaki, are you alright?" I asked shaking him. I went to touch his forehead and noticed with a shock that a white filmy substance was beginning to form on his forehead.

I cursed, I had not expected him to lose control so easily.

Abarai Renji came running up and I got him to carry him to the shop. At the shop, for a few moments, I was worried that Ichigo would wake up and his hollow form would take over. So I immediately asked all the able bodied people in the shop to help me hold him down. Ichigo struggled as I began expelling the dark energy from his body. The hollow was not willing to relinquish control.

After 3 hours of work, I finally sighed. "All that's left is his physical wounds, I'll let you take care of those," I said getting up weakly. I was frustrated at the fact that I felt weaker than I did a year or two ago. Immediately, I secluded myself in a shrine several miles away from the city. I could only attempt to rejuvenate my powers as much as I could. I put up a barrier and meditated for one whole week.

-

"Hi hi!" Urahara said bounding back to me as soon as I stepped in the shop.

"What is this-?" I asked taken aback at the seemingly random objects he began shoving at me. "I'm not carrying your items into storage if that's what you're asking of me." I said bluntly.

"How cruel, Tsujiame-san, these are genuine Shinto artifacts with a lot of purification energy in them." He smiled coyly.

I let out a light gasp before glaring at him. He smiled slyly in return and shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you in the shrine so I assumed you liked things like that." He said lightly.

I looked at him suspiciously but settled that if he wasn't going to pursue the matter any further, I wasn't either. I relaxed my shoulders and shoved the items back at him. "Thanks but no thanks, they're all fake."

His jaw dropped in disbelief. "No way! Aww man!!!!" he cried childishly.

I sighed and decided to turn around and leave, but when I slid open the door, I jumped in surprise. Ichigo stood with a childish smile at my reaction. I glared at him. "Yo, I didn't want to disturb, it sounded like Urahara-san was talking to you." He said.

"Yeah well I'm done with him now, so you can go." I said trying to walk past him. But he stood in my path. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Actually, I heard what you were talking about and I think I have something for you too." He said reaching into his school bag. "Here." He took out a small scroll and held it out to me.

"No, it's fine. Urahara was just being an idiot."

"It's fine, I must insist."

"No you don't, I can't accept."

"Just take it!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm dropping it!"

He shoved it at me and dropped it and I struggled to catch it.

But the moment I caught it, I felt its power and my eyes widened.

"Thank you for healing me earlier. I was afraid that the hollow was going to go on a rampage and start attacking my friends. That scroll there is a token of my appreciation. It's a scroll created by a famous priestess a long time ago. I thought you might like old stuff." He said.

I was so enraptured by the scroll, I didn't even have the notion to be angry when he called it "old stuff". Tentatively, I looked him in the eye. "Is it okay, may I keep this?" I asked him.

"Of course, that's why I brought it to you." He said.

"Alrighty, I didn't what to end this lovefest of yours, but can I get through the door?"

My eyebrow twitched.

* * *

"Shit, that Tousen!" Grimmjow cursed under his breath while hobbling down the hallways towards the infirmary. The blood would not stop pouring out of the open wound at his shoulder. He hobbled not out of pain but out of the strange lack of balance between his right arm and his non-existent left arm. If Tousen had only left a stub of the arm left, then it would have been much easier. His right arm felt like it was going to pull his body over.

"That's what you get for acting without thinking, Grimmjow."

Shit, how did that guy get so close without me noticing? Grimmjow thought frustrated. He glared at the offender and bared his teeth like he usually did when he was irked. "I don't want to hear it from you, Ulquiorra." He readied his fist for use.

"Relax, I won't kill you, it's not Aizen-sama's will… yet." Grimmjow scowled at Ulquiorra. "You can't beat me now anyways, not in your current state, not ever anyways." Ulquiorra said while walking by. He glanced at the Grimmjow's arm and then his neck and for a moment, thought he saw a glimmer in the wound on Grimmjow's neck. Using his lightning fast analysis, it didn't take him a millisecond before he was able to get some decent information on it.

As he walked away, Ulquiorra made sure to wipe the thing he saw from his memory.

-

At the infirmary, Grimmjow got bandages for his chest and his arm. He looked at his neck wound in a hand mirror and noticed that the wound had grown larger. Could a wound spread?

"I don't know what this thing in your neck is, Grimmjow-sama," said the attendant. "But it's very arrancar unfriendly. As you clearly saw when your previous attendant was incinerated on the spot when he touched your wound. It's a strange thing that I've never seen before. I'm going to call in Szayel Apollo-sama to take a look at this."

Grimmjow just sighed and sat on the examination table.

*/*/*/*

"I heard about your mysterious injury, Grimmjow," Tousen said walking in.

Grimmjow glared at him

"News sure travels fast doesn't it? I've only been in the infirmary for a few hours. But I'm honored to be graced by your presence, Tousen. Did you come to hack off my other arm too?" Grimmjow sneered.

Tousen ignored him and began examining the wound on Grimmjow's neck.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"A lady shinigami."

"Anything more specific than that?"

"Nope, black hair if that helps, I didn't get a chance to catch her eye color and she had no other distinguishing features. She had a pretty face though. Nothin' too extreme of course. Not my type really. She didn't have-."

"That's enough, Grimmjow." Tousen cut him off in disgust.

"Why? Don't you want to know more?" Grimmjow taunted.

Tousen changed the subject. "Did she get you anywhere else? Szayel says that he would like a bigger sample to test."

Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear for the first time since the loss of his arm. "There was, when I went to punch her, she put up a barrier that trapped a portion of my body rendering me temporarily immobile. That wound was much larger than this one." He said gleefully.

"And where was it?" Tousen asked

"On the left arm that you cut off and incinerated," Grimmjow laughed. "What a fool!"

* * *

I walked away from the scene with a disgusted and hurt look. Urahara lie in the corner in a sorry state and Ichigo went to attend to him.

"Wait, Tsujiame-san!" Ichigo said while running after me. I didn't feel like confronting them so I dived into a forest and hoped to find cover in the foliage. "Hey, there's no need to get that upset about it. It was just a joke." He said.

I ignored him and Urahara came running up while holding his bloody nose perhaps to apologize.

"I said wait," Ichigo said reaching out to grab the sleeve of my shihakushou. He smiled when he got a solid grip but frowned when the cloth was tugged out from between his fingers.

"It's awful," I said quietly. "To joke about something like that…"

"Is disgusting."

* * *

Author's rants:

My dear beloved readers,

How many months has it been? I'm sorry, it's the last leg of the year and I really need an "A" in my classes. Ever notice though how much you realize you'd rather be writing stories or reading them for that matter than studying? You don't know how much will power it takes to not start thinking about it while studying for AP World. Let's just hope that effort pays off. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. It was actually six pages and I wrote it in one afternoon, specifically yesterday. Thank you to all those who have helped point out errors I've made. I think there will be a lot in this one since I didn't read it over. Thank you soo much for all of your support. I have to say that I have some of the best readers in all of ! Kudos to you! If you have any questions about the plot, send me a message with the new messaging service. I really like it! I'm willing to and eager to read all of your comments!

-Aisumi


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 9_

_And the ninth petal falls_

Recap:

"What a fool! You just destroyed your biggest piece of evidence! AHAHAHA! AUGH! It hurts to laugh!"

"Wait, Tsujiame-san!" Ichigo said while running up to me. "Hey, there's no need to get that upset about it. It was just a joke."

"It's awful. To joke about something like that…"

"Is disgusting."

-xXxXx-

Ichigo looked stunned

Urahara also caught up to us in the forest but did not approach.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed."

I gave him a strange look. What the heck was he talking about? Could he really understand that about me?

"If you liked me you could have come out and said it."

I felt like collapsing at that moment.

"But I really just view you as a friend. After all, I do owe you for saving my life so many times. But I mean if it's really that strong, I'm sure I could consider it. I could spend more time with you and talk to you more and maybe hold your hand every now and then and eventually maybe—"

**"STOP!"**

I used all of my force to shove him away from me and held my arms out to create the maximum amount of distance I could between me and him.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your disgusting scheduling. Are you an idiot? I didn't mean that at all. Me like you? No way, never never never never never! That is truly disgusting, Kurosaki Ichigo!" I yelled at him thoroughly disgusted.

His face changed to show that he was clearly offended. "So you mean I'm disgusting! How rude! I'll let you know that I have many admirers. I was pitying you. You'll never find someone like me out there."

"I don't need you! I don't need any man!" I yelled at him and finally, **finally** he began to get the jist of it.

"Something as evil and hateful as… as… as affection, I don't want anything like that. I hate it. I HATE FOOLISH THINGS LIKE THAT! Girls turning themselves into dolls, girls giving up their lives, their honor, and their perfection, girls giving up their hopes and dreams, girls giving up their hearts and doing anything and everything to gain that person's affection, girls submitting their wills to another, GIRLS BETRAYING THEIR FAMILIES FOR THE ONE THEY THINK THEY LOVE BUT WILL ONLY BE BETRAYED IN THE END! I HATE THAT! Kurosaki! Don't you dare ever mention something like that before me again! I swear I won't hesitate to kill you if you say anything again!" I turned and dashed off, fearing that tears brimming my eyes would spill at any moment.

Ichigo stood stunned for a moment, was she dropped on her head as a kid?

I ran and I ran until I ran head-long into a tree which kind of stopped my running and my whole process forward. I crouched at the base of the tree to hold my head. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. Why couldn't I just act normal for once? I already hated myself for blowing up in front of people but more than that, I hated how true all of these feelings were. I hated how my feelings overwhelmed the fact that I let them out. And now, I just ran into a tree. I'm sure if anyone were here right now, they'd laugh their life away at me.

The frustration overwhelmed me for a moment and I cried. But then after a few moments, I stopped and sunk my body against the root of the tree.

"I must look awful," I sighed to myself while staring at the sun from beneath the foliage.

Feeling exhausted, I closed my eyes and resolved to take a nap beneath that tree.

-xXxXx-

Ichigo begrudgingly walked around the vicinity of the warehouse where the vaizards kept their base. Shinji had kicked him out and told him to go out and breathe some fresh air not that Ichigo really needed any. He wondered where to go though and for a moment was at a loss before resolving that the best place to rest would perhaps be the location where the arrancar last landed. If he was lucky, his spirit sensory skills would be sharp enough today to help him analyze the remnants of whatever spirit particles were left from his last fight.

-xXxXx-

"No," I said simply not moving from my meditation position. "You broke me out of my meditation to make me go shopping with you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, as to say sorry for last time. I know a place with a variety of spirit items. You don't have a modified soul pill do you? Let's go get one," Urahara said dragging me along without listening to my protests.

"Let the girl slow down, Kisuke," Yoruichi said

"At least let me put on my shoes!"

…

"So…" Yoruichi trailed off. "What's your favorite color?" she asked although she looked as if she immediately wished to take back her words. I now realized why they had brought me out. It was obvious that no one knew anything about me and I had quite intended to keep it that way.

"I don't have one," I said truthfully.

"I heard that the Chappy brand of gikongai pills are really popular right now amongst female shinigami." She said. "I'm sure there are to be some at the store we're going to."

"Are those the same kind that Rukia had?" I asked her tentatively.

"Why yes!" she clapped her hands gleefully. I shivered.

"Ugh, not those please. I beg of you." I said pleadingly.

"And why not?"

"They cause your gigai to do strange things. Rukia was drooling!" I said exasperated. Yoruichi laughed heartily.

"Oh really? I would have liked to see that. It would have served as good black mail material." I chuckled with her lightly.

Urahara smiled "You're laughing." My laughter immediately faltered and I merely smiled as Yoruichi continued chattering.

Upon entering the store, my nose was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of the flowers that were on display on the second floor.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Yoruichi. She gave me a strange look and asked me what I was talking about.

I ignored her and walked to the second floor and gazed at all of the flowers in little pots there were. Some I had never seen before. Some were exotic and some were strange. All of them though were beautiful in their own right.

As I scoured through aisle upon aisle of flowers, I was suddenly broken out of my concentration as two little children came running by.

"Wait, give it back to me!" the little girl cried as she chased after the more agile little boy.

"What's so great about a flower? It's ugly, see? Ripping it up is the only thing it's good for." The boy said while savagely ripping up the tiny flower in his hands.

The girl's tears welled up again and she sat down and cried. I stopped looking at the flower nearest me and turned to comfort the girl.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little girl while patting her on the back.

"Aki-kun stole the flower I was holding away from me and ripped it up. I was going to ask mommy to buy it for me too." She cried. The boy, presumably "Aki-kun" looked irked as she spoke.

"What's so great about it? It's just a flower, you don't eat it, they don't talk to you, and if you play with it it'll break. It's just a waste of time and effort." He hmphed. I rose from the crouched position I had next to the girl and walked up to the boy. I stopped right next to him and plucked out a flower that was the same as the one the boy tore up.

"Aki-kun, you couldn't be more wrong," I said examining the flower in my hand. "Do you know the name of this flower?" I asked him.

"I don't care about such things." He said indicating that he didn't know.

"Flowers are certainly renowned for their beauty, but also for their uniqueness. Do you know where color came from? Flowers are the world's first suppliers of vibrant color. Could you imagine a world filled with just green and brown? Flowers serve as artistic inspiration even to the modern day. The lilac you ripped up has often been the model for many of the hair ornaments worn by the women of the ancient Japanese society. Flowers affect your culture you see? The Black Tulip was a book about how people in a European country competed to create the Black Tulip."

"I don't care about that," he said. "I only like things that you can communicate with." I smiled at his obstinacy.

"Did you know that though flowers do not converse with us, they can talk?" He looked at me strangely. "Long ago, if there were things someone couldn't express out loud, people would send flowers to tell them. For example, if you wanted someone to beware of a scheme, you could send them an Oleander which means caution. Flowers comprised a secret code. And…" I looked from him to the little girl. "If there are feelings in your heart that you can't express out loud, then you can send a flower."

"Why would I—"

"You wouldn't feel good if she was truly hurt by this would you? You did rip up a white lilac, the symbol of youthful innocence. Do you want to destroy her innocent happiness?" I asked him while pointing at his chest in an accusing manner. He frowned and slowly opened his mouth.

"Wh-Which one should I get her?" he asked tentatively while averting his eyes. I smiled at his shyness.

"What do you want to say?"

"I'm sorry of course." He snapped with a tinge of pink in his cheek.

I smiled. "If you want to say I'm sorry, then get the purple hyacinth."

"What does that purple flower mean?" He asked pointing to another flower.

"The purple lilac means budding love." I said. He seemed to contemplate my words for a moment. "Don't get them if you're not serious." I added in a more serious tone. He glared at me as if I had sent him a challenge and snatched one up before running to the counter.

After paying for the flowers, he took the flowers and hid in a corner of the store as the little girl continued to sit in the aisle and sniffle. A little while later, he came back with a bouquet.

"Here," he said not looking at the girl. "I got you a lilac to replace the one I ripped up. I couldn't find a white one though so here's a purple one." He lied. The girl stopped crying and took the bouquet tentatively. Not wanting to intrude. I quietly left the shop, but at the base of the stares, Yoruichi and Urahara stared at me with smiling faces.

"I thought you hated anything to do with affection." Urahara said coyly.

"It was his own choice, I cautioned him not to." I said simply.

* * *

Some of you might have noticed, but I deleted the original Chapter 9 and 10 and are re uploading them a little differently than before. I hope you'll overlook this inconvenience. I needed to get the perfect number of chapters and as a result I'm trying to stretch it out a little. I hope you understand and forgive me. Here's part of the original note I put on Chapter 9 that I don't think I want to delete now.

I also got a request from a reader for a picture of Asako. Unfortunately for you all, I suck at drawing. If any of you out there are willing to draw panels of art for this story, please tell me. I'd also like to see your interpretation of Asako. If you end up drawing a picture, please send it to me. :) Don't forget to credit the story.

Again, thank you for overlooking this inconvenience.

-Aisumi


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy (for the most of it at least) :P)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 10_

_And the tenth petal falls_

It was agreed upon by many of the lower arrancar that the vast corridors of Las Noches seemed to threaten to engulf everyone that passed through it. Ulquiorra, however, couldn't care less how the hallways looked as long as they got him to where he was going. The large doors that extended to the ceiling opened as Ulquiorra approached. Upon entering the room, he knelt down at the base of the pedestal that supported Aizen's tiny throne.

"You called for me, Aizen-sama?" he said in his normal and calm tone.

"Yes, I did. Ulquiorra, do you know why I called you here today?" Aizen asked in the same doting tone he used with all of his arrancar.

"No."

"I want you to go back to the real world and evaluate that girl's strange powers a second time," Aizen said. Ulquiorra said nothing, there was no need for words. "You will leave immediately and will report as soon as you get back. That will be all, take care."

"Hai." Ulquiorra promptly opened a garganta and stepped in.

Ulquiorra didn't exactly plan when or where he was going to land, but he certainly didn't expect to meet up with the substitute shinigami just moments after he had finished collecting his data. Immediately, the substitute shinigami began attacking the Cuarto Espada which of course the Espada brushed away with annoyance. But what bothered him the most was not the substitute shinigami, but the energy he felt from another source. Immediately, his instinct was to flee. But a certain cockroach seemed intent on making him stay.

-xXxXx-

The walk back was generally calm. We decided to take a scenic route, enjoying the moonlight as Yoruichi and Urahara argued over small matters of Urahara's inventions and whether they were ethical or practical. I naturally zoned them out. Since when were Urahara's inventions normal?

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks and stared into the distance.

It was faint, but I could feel that he was here. He was hiding his reiatsu with amazing perfection, but I didn't need reiatsu to recognize or find him. I could sense his presence.

For a moment, the emotions began swirling in me again, and I let my spirit pressure loose. In response, I felt a disturbance from his carefully covered reiatsu. He knew and I knew that we were both here. It didn't matter though, I would get there before he could escape again.

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at me surprised. They didn't expect me to react in that way. They had not yet sensed it.

"What's wrong, Tsujiame-san?" Yoruichi asked staring strangely at my stiff face, but then she felt it too.

I shifted my weight and prepared to run, but Yoruichi caught my wrist quickly, pulling me back around to face them.

"Don't do it! Where do you think you're rushing off too like that?" she demanded in her commander's tone.

Normally I would have been slightly shaken by her sudden change in attitude, but this time, I shot back. "You don't understand, let me go!" I snapped trying to pry her fingers off my wrist.

"I know we don't understand, that's why we need you to help us understand!" Urahara shouted at me.

I glared at the both of them. If I wasted anymore time, my opportunity would be gone. They suddenly became mere obstacles in my mind as I became increasingly consumed with a single desire.

I ducked below as Yoruichi tried to knock me out and pushed them both away before disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

No one would stop me now.

* * *

So yeah, because I'm stretching it out. This new Chapter 10 was originally a part of Chapter 9. I'm sorry it's sort though. I hope you guys forgive me!

-Aisumi


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy (for the most of it at least) :P)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 11_

_And the eleventh petal falls_

I didn't need to see the figure in the clearing before I drew my zanpakuto out of the sheath. I brought it down upon my target putting all of my airborne weight into the blow. As the metal connected with some part of his body, dust rose in storming clouds. I knew it wasn't enough and quickly back flipped away from him. It wasn't until then that I noticed Ichigo (who was pouring out spirit energy as usual) was irked that I had attacked his opponent. It didn't bother me though, so I ignored him.

The dust cleared at an incredibly slow rate and for every second that passed, my heart raced faster until I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled at him, "I know you're not dead yet, so come out!"

A fat figure began to outline itself in the smoke, but then it morphed into a tall being and then into something unrecognizable. Anticipation was getting the best of me as I began imagining all sorts of shapes in the clouds of dust. I hated how easily my mind was becoming confused. I could hardly separate the form of evil my imagination had associated with him from reality. Slowly, a more distinct figure began to outline itself in the midst of the clearing. I was finally sure I could faintly make out a horn and a human-like figure. I gripped the sword ready to defend if he should make any sudden movements. Slowly the figure took a step forward and I took a step back to maintain my defensive and offensive position.

"Stand back," I commanded Ichigo.

The night cloaked both his and my figure until the last of the moonlight-obstructing dust dissipated.

"I was sure that I had masked my presence perfectly, yet you were still able to find me. You have become quite a formidable opponent, haven't you?" His voice rang out causing shivers to run down my spine and my chest to grow cold, but nothing rang louder than my heartbeat in my ears.

"Cut the small talk. I'd rather not be complimented by an enemy. No matter how much you hide your presence, I will always be able to find you…"

The cloud that covered the moon passed and the clear moonlight illuminated the land enough for detailed sight.

"Ulquiorra."

--

In comparison to the short grizzly abomination my imagination had created of his corrupted soul, he looked rather similar to how he used to except for a few major differences. His skin was so pale it seemed almost pasty; it was as white as the moon. Green streaks extended from the bottom of his eye to the bottom of his face. A half helmet like appendage attached itself to the side of his head. A hollow hole no larger than the size of a fist lay at the base of his throat. His green eyes were dark and overwhelming. They seemed so dead and indifferent that they seemed to draw anyone who looked into them into a dark pit of despair. I felt that I couldn't stare him in the eyes for too long without flinching away. His lips and nose were set in an eerily still and unchanging manner on his face much like that of a doll's. His dark hair lie slightly tousled but not messy.

"My, how many years has it been A-?"

"13th division 6th seat shinigami, Tsujiame Asako, I'd rather not make familiar those whom I'm about to kill."

"Ah, I see, Shinigami," he said with mockery laced in his words.

"Don't you dare insult us!" I glowered. "How are you still alive? Why aren't you dead! How can you stand before me again without flinching? How can you look me in the eye like nothing has happened? Have you no guilt!"

I paused to catch my breath before continuing in a more solemn tone before. "Do you still remember that night?" I stopped and laughed coldly. "It doesn't matter if you do or don't. Regardless, I swore that I'd kill you for everything you've done and I will keep that vow. That vow that I made the night you killed them and the night you killed me."

"Such a thing did not-"

"Don't you dare deny it, Ulquiorra!" My breath trembled and my body shook from that single memory. "You'll die by my hand, and then I'll finally be able to atone for my mistake." I said.

I set my mind to it and I attacked. I appeared instantly before him and swung my zanpakuto down with an almost blurring speed but he instantly parried it with his left hand! I was shocked for a moment that he could block _my_ zanpakuto with his non-dominant left hand. It frustrated me but not enough to distract me from noticing his other hand come jabbing straight out towards my stomach like a knife. I jumped away and attacked from another angle but each time I pulled back and plunged forward, he would neither move nor use his dominant hand against me. I glowered at how much he looked down upon me and I wasn't willing to let him have his way any longer.

"I know what you're doing, Ulquiorra." I said pushing my zanpakuto harder against his hand. He had his dominant hand placed neatly in his pocket and his face still seemed unfazed. "I'll force you to fight me with all of your strength. I'll force you to move!" I declared and began streaming my spirit energy into my zanpakuto so that it glowed white.

Immediately he noticed that something was strange and pushed my sword and me away. I used the trunk of a tree to stop my backwards momentum and launched myself off of it directly at Ulquiorra.

I brought my zanpakuto down from over my shoulder as I soared towards him.

For a moment he attempted to catch it, but I wouldn't let him. I forced more of my energy into my zanpakuto and in an earth shaking eruption, it had connected with the ground where he had stood creating a large crater.

It didn't hit him. Only I could have seen and only I watched as the world seemed to enter slow motion as he moved backwards, but shifted his weight enough to make an angled kick at my head. I wrenched my zanpakuto out of the ground and blocked his kick with the flat side of my blade before pushing it into the ground again and using it as leverage to launch me towards him. I reached forward and grabbed a hold of his shirt so I could get close enough to gouge his eyes out. But just as I began to pull him closer, he pointed a finger at me and a green cero formed at his finger tip. I was shaken by the power of the cero and felt that unlike the ceros of Gillian and Adjuchas Menos, it might actually be able to dissolve my body in an instance if I didn't avoid. But I was stuck, there was nothing I could use as leverage since we were both airborne. I cursed mentally and put my hands together. "Hado 58: Tenran!" A large vortex shot out and negated the effects of the cero. I used the force of the collision to once again put distance between us. Even though I had failed to gouge out his eyes, both he and I saw that the cloth of his pant leg was ripped and the skin beneath it looked lightly dis-colored. I grabbed my zanpakuto and paused but stayed on guard to catch my breath. The collision of the two forces wasn't harmless against me and kido took more energy than a cero did. Arrancars could fire ceros indefinitely (almost) but shinigami could not fire higher level kido too often.

"My, you should have used #88, you might have inflicted a greater wound on me if you had. It seems that you're still the same as you used to be. I thank you for holding back though, it seems that our time together wasn't for nothing after all seeing as you're willing to go easy on me."

"Don't be disgusting. I wasn't going easy on you. I was afraid that if I had used 88 you would die too quickly and that would be too good of a reward for you. I'll make sure to pay you back for everything. I'll make this slow and painful, just for you." I said trying to put up a sneer.

"Tsujiame-san!" I looked behind and saw Urahara and Ichigo running up. I had completely forgotten that they were there until just that moment. Ichigo came running wildly as usual and I wondered if something new had happened.

"Ichigo?" I only then realized that I had forgotten my manners I called him by his given name and forgotten to add a proper suffix. I quickly began to speak "-sa—" I was cut off violently by the shaking of the ground beneath my feet and the sudden heaviness in the atmosphere. The ground a few feet between Ichigo and I split. The entire clearing and perhaps the entire forest suddenly split leaving a large 20 foot wide trench. But that wasn't the worse part, hollows, hundreds of them began rising from these trenches and formed an impenetrable wall between the rest of them and I. It was obvious who the offender was, only he could have done such a thing. No one else in the vicinity had the power. I stepped a few feet away from the wall of hollows and then spun to demand an explanation but when I did, I realized that Ulquiorra's energy seemed to express that he was serious. That or he was just pissed.

"This fight is between me and this shinigami, outsiders should not interfere," Ulquiorra said in a dangerous tone. "I thought better of you. I didn't think you'd call back up to our fight," he added mockingly to me.

I glowered. "I didn't call him. He's not my teammate anyways. I will be the one to kill you, Ulquiorra, don't even think that you'll get away." I glared.

"Let's see you try," he said still in his mocking tone. That mockery pissed me off more than anything.

I pulled the white sheath of my zanpakuto out of my sash. I held my sheath pointed perpendicular to the floor in my left hand. I held the sword in my right hand parallel to the floor with the blade pointed towards him and created a cross with the two pieces of one weapon.

"Tint the world with moonlight, Seiitsu no Isshi,"

* * *

So... I got really confused when I was moving the chapters around so if there's a gaping hole or a repeating section, please tell me. If not, please consider dropping by the reviews section and saying that everything is a-okay. Help me out if I made errors as usual. Thanks!

-Aisumi


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy (for the most of it at least) :P)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 12_

_And the twelfth petal falls_

Author's note(I don't usually put them at the beginning): This chapter is strangely short even though I swear it's 4 pages on Word. Ah Well, I'm in the process of editing the rest of it so I'll get it up soon. I apologize that it's really boring. It also gets darker from here on out so be aware. Also, italicized stuff is usually Asako's thoughts. I also discovered a nifty thing ff put in that makes the background darker and the text white. I prefer to read this story in that theme so please consider it too. It's not mandatory of course. Thank you for all of those who have sent me pictures. I still welcome pictures from everyone else though. I'll put them up soon... hopefully.

_Procrastinators Unite... Tomorrow_

_-Aisumi_

_

* * *

  
_

_I must kill him_

_But I can't use that right now_

_Why can't I use it?_

_Am I holding back against him? _

_No, I can't kill him too quickly._

_Yes, he must die slowly and must do so by my hand._

_Until then, I will be sure to keep him alive._

-*-*-*-

_Recap: "Tint the World with Moonlight. Seiitsu no Ishi"_

The already glowing sword and sheath erupted in blinding white light that washed out the features of the landscape and all traces of night. For a while, everything was encompassed in a dome of white that made you feel as if you were the only living being there in that vast expanse. Even the sense of sound and balance seemed to shut down. My skin prickled at the effects of my own zanpakuto. It wasn't long before the light receded so that it formed a dome only around me. But before the light completely revealed my location, a blast was heard and when the dust cleared, the dim light revealed that the ground where the Arrancar stood became a crater. He, however, was unaffected because he had intelligently avoided.

The dome of white light finally disappeared and in my palms lay a bow that glowed white like hot metal.

"I won't say that I've never once gone full power until now, but never before have I been so serious about a fight I wasn't losing. Listen closely, not all shinigami must have blades in their Zanpakuto. But for you evil creatures Seiitsu no Ishi might just be worst than any blade. You can't block as you have been, Ulquiorra. Seiishi's purity will hurt you no matter what you do." I raised the bow into a ready position. "That arrow just now was a greeting." I drew the string and with it, a clear arrow which I formed at my fingertips. "If you don't take me seriously, you will die outside of my control." I said gravely.

My eyes narrowed

"Daiichi no ya: Kyoko!" (First Arrow: Kyoko (clarity/clear))

I fired the arrow straight at him. He raised his hand and a mini-explosion occurred which he enclosed in his hand.

"Didn't I say it already, Ulquiorra? You can't block my arrows." I said.

The dust cleared and Ulquiorra still stood. I hadn't particularly expected him to fall at that, so I wasn't surprised.

He examined his slightly charred hand carefully.

"It's been a while since I've received a wound like this." Ulquiorra said in almost nonchalant tone.

"Believe me, that wasn't even warm-up. Seiishi is a zanpakuto perfectly constructed for the sole purpose of vanquishing evil and darkness. It's a perfect killing machine meant for hollows and creatures like you. There is no weakness in it. I'll promise you that."

He suddenly disappeared with his sonido and appeared behind me ready to slice through my neck with the side of his hand. I immediately turned and met his hand with the bow. He looked surprised and for a moment, pushed more weight into his attack expecting the white bow to simply split like most zanpakuto's did when you attacked it's root.

"Good guess, Ulquiorra, but close range is not my weakness." I said pushing him back and wielding my bow like a blade. Ulquiorra jumped back and glanced at his hand again and then at the bow.

I didn't wait for him to collect himself before I gathered energy in the finger tips of my right hand and shot off five arrows at a time. As they traveled, they formed themselves into a pentagonal shape that didn't aim for him, but for the area around him. Noticing something strange, he veered to the left in order to dodge all of them.

I tch-ed in annoyance. Had he been caught within the pentagon, I would have won. Unfortunately, nothing powerful comes without payment. Because it is one of my best attacks and is convenient because I don't need to charge my power for it, I can not use them consecutively.

"An interesting maneuver, I suspect that that was meant to be cage of some sort?" he asked.

"You're as sharp as ever, Ulquiorra. The moment you're caught in my net, it's game over for you." I said mocking him. Using two fingers, I drew another arrow.

"Daini no ya: Junkou" (Second Arrow: Pure happiness)

I leaned back slightly and aimed the arrow into the sky. Just as it reached a height when it seemed to disappear, the arrow came raining back except now as thousands of needles. I wouldn't let him watch and see where they were going to land and how he was going to avoid though. Immediately, I pulled out another two clear arrows (Kyoko) except this time without having to call upon the separate forms. I shot them at him and he noticed just early enough to step aside, but then the needles closed in on him. He barely got away with just a few needles embedded in his arm. He noticed how the needles seemed to sink in his skin and quickly countered it by using his other hand to pull them all out. Upon hitting the floor, the needles shattered and disappeared.

Quickly, I drew another arrow, this time using my entire palm.

"Daisan no ya: Seiren" (Third Arrow: honesty)

I fired the third form of my arrow towards him and I kept firing them at him. He too noticed that not only was the arrows threatening him now blue, but they were also more powerful. Different combinations of arrows kept him moving. I watched the patterns in his movements, where would he move if the arrow came at his left? I observed his movements intensely. Where was the pattern? I need to find the pattern? Left, Up, Right, Up, Back, Left. It suddenly clicked and I immediately shot more arrows.

"Daiyon no ya: Junjou" (Fourth Arrow: Pure heart)

"He'll dodge left, back, up, and right. I must wait for the right time to fire this arrow." I thought aiming the new arrow whose energy extended completely over my lower arm.

He dodged left, back, up, and… right.

_"Now!" _

Only then did he notice that he had locked himself into a cage he couldn't get out of. The new larger, faster arrow broke through the cage of arrows and into its core.

_"I've got you now!"_

Immediately, a green cero broke its way through dissolving all of the arrows at once.

My surprise was quickly replaced with my irritation.

"Your arrows are quite a nuisance aren't they?" he said stepping out from amidst the clouds of dust. "They tear through my hierro as if it did not exist and once their in, the wounds spread like acid. I didn't want to believe it, but you were the one who put that wound in Grimmjow's neck weren't you?" He asked.

I could see that his left hand was still slightly burned from the time he intercepted Kyoko but now his wound was slightly worse.

"So what if I did? Are you going to take his revenge for him?" I asked pulling another Junjou arrow out.

He puh-ed. "As if I'd bother myself with trash like him."

For a moment I wanted to laugh at him, but then my mind immediately grew cold.

I released these arrows quickly in succession and I tried to shoot him down. Again, as he avoided one of the arrows, another that he didn't believe he needed to be aware of nearly struck him. This time, he unsheathed his sword at blinding speed and sliced my arrow in half. He made it seem so simple, but it wasn't that the arrow was weak. Rarely had I ever needed an arrow above Junjou to take down my opponents.

I appeared before me so suddenly, that I had to use shunpo to avoid his attack. When he came at me again, I blocked him cleanly with my bow. Shifting it to my right hand, I was able to meet every one of his strikes. And noticed, however unhappily, how nostalgic everything felt to me. I didn't wait for him to attack every time though. In one quick and unexpected movement, I was able to slice a part of his lower arm which I assume he had meant to block me with. He jumped back a little to where he thought my bow could not reach, but I grabbed the end that had sliced him and turned it around to get a good cut in his upper arm. My heart jumped as I saw his blood pool.

_I didn't think that I would actually get him. That's all._

He didn't let the injury go to waste though. In that moment, my head almost came completely off. I only barely managed to slow it down by meeting and grazing his sword with my bow and directed it slightly high enough for me to duck below without bending my knees. We again locked blades. I tried to make my attack as heavy as possible, but he held his zanpakuto with only one hand, using the other he pointed it at me. Green cero energy did not collect so I wondered for a moment what he was doing. I didn't have enough time to dodge when I realized that he wasn't going to use a cero at all. I moved barely enough to avoid a direct hit, but I felt warm liquid pool down my arm and then I felt part of the flesh in my arm tearing into little pieces. I lurched away from him and held my now bloody arm.

"What was that? That wasn't a cero." I asked him while trying to focus on healing the wound with my pure energy.

"Bala, it's many times faster than a cero. That was an interesting move you pulled just now. Where is the exact location of the blade in your bow or perhaps is it possible for you to change its position? Do you keep it hidden for your advantage?"

"'There is no blade in Seiishi' I already told you that. Why do you think I should tell you any more than that?" I retorted.

"It doesn't matter what you say anymore, look at yourself. One attack and you look like you're going to crumble. Why don't you just give up now?"

I shot him a nasty look. "I thought that it was mutually understood that only one of us is leaving here alive. You'll just have to kill me to end this but I won't let you since I will be the victor."

He closed his eyes solemnly for a moment. "So that's how it's going to be." He said in an even tone.

"You're not one to talk, Ulquiorra. Did you see your own shoulder?"

* * *

So yeah, here's an image a dedicated reader of mine drew for me. Please forgive the quality. Scanner's break really easily so this was taken on her cell phone. I'm hoping for more pictures from other people out there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

remember to remove the huge bunches of spaces. I don't think fanfiction allows urls

http: // i287. photobucket. com/albums/ll131/TheSilentRain/asako. jpg**(don't include this in the url!: This one is by Sweet Nightmare's Goodbye Thank you for all of your efforts)**

http: // i287. photobucket. com/albums/ll131/TheSilentRain/hime/anime-1-1. jpg

**(No one drew this one for me, but I just like it. I think it fit's Asako for reasons you'll discover later. If I never end up explaining the relationship, someone pm me and I'll put it in the Author's section.)**

I hope to post more of these soon.

-Aisumi


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy (for the most of it at least) :P)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 13_

_And the thirteenth petal falls_

His eyes widened the slightest bit as his eyes shifted towards his shoulder which now bore a gaping crater in it. My instinct and experience told me that it had not pierced all the way through.

"If you let your guard down, I won't hesitate to take advantage of it." I grinned while panting. His red blood drew interesting patterns as it trickled and weaved its wave around and between the fibers of his white outfit. It wasn't hard though for either of us to stop the bleeding that was occurring in our own bodies. I quickly stood up again and immediately fired many more arrows. I released a sudden Kyoko arrow that, even though it wasn't very powerful, was my most discrete arrow that happened to evade his view in the crowd and burned a tiny part of his calf when he tried to dodge. I noticed then that everything that came at him from the front was easily deflected, but the things that came from behind would get much closer to him before he stopped them.

I really didn't want to use the next arrow. I hated its name, I hated its strength. I hated how cliché it sounded and yet how much it reminded me of things I wasn't going to be reminded of on pain of… pain… I guess. Yet knowing his new semi-weakness, (it wasn't really a weakness, just that he couldn't comprehend the things he couldn't see as quickly. It was so small of a fault that in fights against any one else, it would not have made a difference) I couldn't simply let it go. I was getting tired and my energy was getting low. I hadn't fought this long at full power for a long time. I knew that if I could distract him, then I would have the opportunity to capture him in the pentagon which was now available for my use. My bow was still a bow, so when it came to close range contact I still doubted that I had enough strength to slice of his head. If I didn't get him now, I might never be able to gain my revenge. I released several Junko arrows into the sky and let them rain down upon the entire landscape. Junko had little effect on me of course. I took the moments he was occupied to reflect and concentrate my energy.

_I loved listening to the larks in the morning. _

_I loved praying in the temple on a warm summer evening, or sweeping the sidewalks so full of snow in the winter. _

_Over the years, I had even come to care for my division members. _

_I loved watching innocent flowers bud and bloom _

_and children gasp in awe as they saw for the first time the sight of a butterfly arising from its cocoon. _

I imagined all the beautiful places of the world and all the innocent lives that inhabited it.

_I can not let him live. His existence threatens all that is near and dear to me. _

_**All the things that I love**_

Through my concentrated thoughts, I had set the mood for my next arrow. Smoldering red energy formed like a cast around my arm and reached toward my shoulder and caressed the nape of my neck. I poised my bow arm carefully and drew a red arrow from the white bow. I divided all the energy I had collected in my arm (which was of a much larger quantity than it revealed itself to be) into three arrows and released the blinding arrows that were each packed with the large streams of power I had collected into it.

"Daigo no ya: Junai" (Fifth Arrow: Pure Love)

_For the sake of all the things I love, I will kill you. Good bye._

The flew straight at him, but just as he was about to knock them aside with his zanpakuto, they changed their trajectory. I controlled their speed and direction with their mind. I already gathered energy into the five fingertips of my right hand. The red Junai arrows seemed to be flying away from him, but they immediately turned 180 degrees and aimed for his back. He jerked around to try and block them or avoid them. That moment was just what I needed. I released the five arrows and they formed themselves into a pentagonal shape.

"Shinju Megami no mou" (The Pearl Goddess's net)

Already wounded from his most recent encounter, it was impossible for him to avoid.

_Is this really the end?_

I watched in surprise though as he stepped back and, pushing his hand forward, did something I couldn't quite comprehend. I only knew that my arrows suddenly lost a lot of power and thus when they pinned him down the beams that were supposed to form did not.

"Why is it acting strangely?" I asked myself.

The net that tightened around him and was meant to pin him to the floor seemed like threads that only cut up his shirt in places and gave him minor burns in others; it was supposed to have incinerated him altogether.

It was so weak that by just straining against the net a little, Ulquiorra was able to sit up. He further destroyed my hopes by ripping the net to pieces. Quite soon, he even stood up and brushed himself off. My prison, that was meant to be his grave, shattered and disappeared.

"That was too dangerous," he said almost nonchalantly.

I glared at him darkly. I hated how he could keep that blank expression on his face when his clothes were ripped, dyed red, or both. I felt virtually out of energy.

"Come on, that wasn't it was it?" He taunted uncharacteristically. "You said I would be done when I was caught, I'm not that badly hurt. Is that all that your anger and vengeance can to do to me? Is that as deep has your hatred goes?"

How dare he talk of my anger, my hatred, my vengeance.

Unconsciously, black energy began collecting in my left arm again, but this time it snaked around my neck, around my torso, and around my entire body. It engulfed me like miasma and it reeked of terrible things. If my mind were clear, I would have noticed at how much pain it caused me. It was almost as if it were swallowing it.

_He's the reason_

_He's the one_

_He's the one I must kill_

_How could I have let him live this long._

_If it weren't for him, how many things could I have experience?_

_What differences in the world could I have made?_

_The hopes of all the people were destroyed by this man,_

_In his acts of cruel and inhuman slaughter._

_How many innocent lives has he taken,_

_Either in mindless gluttony _

_Or hateful vengeance?_

_How many smiling faces has he erased?_

_How many more has he deceived?_

_I know for sure that above all,_

_He has mangled me_

My eyes began to cloud from memories of hurt and happiness. I couldn't even stare him in the eyes.

"You don't understand how much anguish and hatred you've caused me over the years, Ulquiorra. But now, I'll show you!"

Reaching forward and putting all of my power into this last arrow, I no longer hoped for **anything** but the end. Seiishi seemed to shrink away from me, but I forced it to abide to my orders.

I drew a black arrow. Never before I had I used this attack, but its name flowed into my mind smoothly and naturaly.

"Saigo no ya: Junen" (The last arrow: Pure Hate)

I released it and all the dark energy that had collected in my poured out into the force of the arrow and it struck sooner than I thought I had released it. I veered forward as all of the energy suddenly left me. Blood dripped from my lips as my own attack rejected me. I fell like a limp rag doll, and as I contacted the floor, my head felt strangely light. Seiishi returned to its sealed form and I felt cold. The rumble of the impact shook the entire city and continued for at least half a minute. Some trees fell left and right around me as if hundreds of lumberjacks decided that that was the best moment to cut the trees in the forest down. Others sunk into the suddenly cracked or softened ground like candles in a half-cooked birthday cake.

I weakly picked up my head and though I could not see what had occurred in the area of direct impact as the clouds of dust there were particularly thick, I saw that the trees behind had disappeared without leaving fallen trunks and that there was a wide chunk of earth carved out where the trees had stood.

I weakly rose to my knees and coughed while trying to regain my breath without inhaling the dust that blanketed the entire forest. The wall of hollows that were now farther from me than they were originally as the movements I made during the fight put quite a bit of distance between us. The hollows seemed to lose their focus when they saw that some of their comrades had somehow died in the attack and when they lost the cohesion created by their commander, thus giving Ichigo and Urahara a chance to cut down several more of them with much less trouble than they did before.

All the arrows had stopped flying. His presence stopped ringing in my ears.

"This is goodbye."

* * *

O.o Holy smokes! I just killed Ulquiorra! What shall I do with the rest of my story?! I hoped you liked it though! See you next chapter!

-Aisumi


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: This story is partially AU. If you have any questions about the plot line, send me a pm and I'll try to help you out as much as I can. Of course, I wouldn't spoil anything though.

Warnings: mild language and violence (I blame Grimmy (for the most of it at least) :P)

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Hounoku no Ai (Love of the Magnolia/ A Magnolia's Love)_

_Chapter 14_

_And the last petal falls_

"This is goodbye," I said quietly to his obliterated body. I sheathed my zanpakuto and walked away. The remaining hollows would all fall quickly now that their leader was gone.

**"You shouldn't turn your back to an opponent in a fight." **

_"What?!" _

The lines of hollows suddenly regrouped and increased in strength again, but that wasn't the main problem.

His energy, his presence surged greater than the time he fought the hardest during our fight. A strong gale blew the dust away from here and towards the mountains.

I made an effort to move, but I felt soft cloth press against my cheek and the gently whispered words in my ear.

"Bala"

I felt my knees touch the floor, saw the color of the world pale, and tasted the salty iron taste in my mouth before I felt the tearing pain in my stomach.

Blood rushed out of my mouth in coughs as I hit the floor once again.

I forced myself to crawl back onto my knee and I held my stomach, hoping that in some way, the wound would close quickly and before I lost too much blood. It did not.

"You… how?" I managed to choke out as I looked at him. He stood so close now, yet so far away. He was only a few feet away, but I couldn't cut him, I couldn't reach him.

I couldn't kill him.

"You should know better than anyone that that was the stupidest move you could have made." His voice rang out clearly.

_How?_

Pulling Seiishi out of its sheath, I immediately released it without calling its name. I felt him appear from behind me. _Stay Away!_ I swung Seiishi at him, but he caught it with his hands.

"Is this supposed to be hurt?" he asked with malice as his stared me straight in the eye. I felt myself shiver against my will and control at his words. I tried to force my spirit energy into the blade, but only then did I notice how weak Seiitsu no Ishi's light had gotten. I saw a cero forming at his finger tips and I quickly reared back to counter it. Suddenly it disappeared and I felt a palm thrust really close to my face. "Just kidding." He said. I let out a muffled cry of agony as I barely blocked his attack with my arm but was sent flying back.

I knew that if I had not blocked that last attack, my head would be rolling.

I knew because my arm was now broken in at least four places. My head hurt from lack of blood and I wondered if I began hallucinating.

Ulquiorra stood with his hands in his pockets and his sword sheathed. Did he deem that I was no longer a threat to him? His major wounds (which I had relied on to poison and hurt him if I had failed) were gone, all that was there was the ripped cloth of his shirt. His burns were gone and everything except for the smallest dot where a needle had been able to sink its way completely into his upper wrist was gone.

"It's true that Seiitsu no Ishi is a weapon crafted perfectly and solely for the destruction of evil beings and that there are no weaknesses in the weapon itself. The weakness lies in the user."

I glared at him and using one arm, I tried to force myself into a sitting position and straighten the bones in my broken right arm.

"You know more than anyone that that Zanpakuto's energy is derived from your purity and your emotions. But if your purity and your emotions clash, what will happen? Something will have to give. That was your first mistake, depleting Seiitsu no Ishi of the pure energy it needs to function. Second," he began walking towards me and I began to fear him. I felt myself attempt to slink away from him while reaching for Seiishi that was knocked out of my hand in his last blow. Did I have enough energy to attempt that?

In one undetectable sonido, he stepped on and crushed the bow in half and, for a moment, seeing it break made me feel like my heart was breaking all over again. Seiishi had been my hope and support for the last thousand or more years. I had seen it break plenty of times when fighting, but seeing Ulquiorra break it crushed my spirits all over again.

I had little time to spend on that though before I felt something solid (his hand most likely) pierce through my already open wound and continue all the way through till my body was split by a new hole in my abs. I felt the air leave me and I struggled to breathe as blood decided to try to become the new air. This time, the injury was much more poignant and potent. I could not, no matter how much I begged my legs and arms, stand up again. Pain, numbness, pain, numbness, was the pattern of feelings I felt. I felt my head grow light and my body grow heavy. I remember falling, remembering being caught by something hard that I had become too acquainted with known as the floor. I couldn't speak for my chest and throat felt constricted.

Then I heard his voice penetrating through the heaviness in soft and painful waves.

"You're arrow of hatred might have worked against a few low leveled hollows, but for someone of my caliber, it is easy for me to deflect and/or absorb. Remember, I can not be hurt by your type of darkness. Grey will look black on a white canvas but grey will look white on a black canvas. Seiitsu no Ishi is a projection of personality. We both know that it isn't in your nature to harbor such hatred."

Strangely, I felt cold and saddened as darkness threatened to over take me. I had failed.

"Ul-quiorra," I managed to gasp out, I struggled to make my eyes focus. I could see a gargantuan pathway opening in front of me.

I felt warm tears flood my eyes further destroying my vision.

"Why? Why must it be this way every time!? Will you just kill me in one blow for once or am I not worth killing?!" I cried softly.

"I have no orders to kill you," he said in an indifferent tone. I felt more coldness flood me and more tears come streaming out. There was so much more I wanted to say. So much more I wanted to yell at him for, yet I felt helpless and useless. I felt myself succumbing to exhaustion.

He hesitated before he spoke.

"Let's meet again,"

_"Let's not," _

**"Hime."**

My mind became instantly alert as his words reached my ears even though my body did not. I stared at his retreating form through glassy eyes.

He didn't look back as the pathway closed.

_He said it, I can't believe he said it. _

I ground my fist into the floor in agitation as the sleepy feeling began irritating me beyond belief.

"Damn him!" I gritted out hoarsely.

_How dare he! How dare he remember and disregard? How dare he mention it in front of me. How dare he say those words again?!_

With the departure of their leader, the hollows which were actually low class Adjuchas (AN: That explains why they were so tough! :] ), disappeared as well. Urahara and Ichigo ran forward to meet me, but no one dared approach me in my distraught state.

I felt too weak to sob anymore and, after closing my eyes and releasing the few tears that slipped out regardless, I gave up trying to fight either death or unconsciousness. I didn't know which I was falling into this time. I had failed, I didn't have the right to live. "I'm sorry, everyone," I whispered quietly. My wounds weren't healing on their own at all like they usually did. I felt myself grow cold and drown in the ocean. I didn't care anymore. Whether it was death or a coma I was falling into, it was all the same to me. There was nothing left for me anyways.

-*-*-*-*-

_I have always been this way,_

_Even before I met you again._

_What do you expect? _

_You weren't there to heal me. _

_You left me on my own. _

_Hey you, did you know? _

_I have always felt ready to crumble, _

_But the moment I met you again,_

_I think I did._

_

* * *

_

Author's notes

I wouldn't like to call everything up until now a prologue, but this is the end to the introduction of my story. I apologize to those of you who would see more soul society interaction because it's not going to be coming back for a while. From here on out begins our Alternative Universe/AU section. This part of the story was completely my creation. I hope you enjoyed it so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. Leave your comments in the review box! I still welcome pictures!

-Aisumi


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. This part of the story. I hope you enjoy.

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 15

(Intro)

**Fourteen petals of the Magnolia flower have fallen. But a total of two Magnolias flowers have lost their petals. Who are these two Magnolias?**

It was dark and cold.

I felt like walls were crushing me on all sides.

I felt like I was drowning,

Drowning in the depths of the dark oceans.

Yet despite all the agony, I felt the hazy buzz that made me _think_ that I was still somewhat conscious.

I saw pellucid memories of moist spring earth and crisp white winters, of log wood cabins and imperial palaces, of gentle honesty and cruel deception, of official relations and secret affairs, of love and hate, and families and strangers. My soul immediately began rejecting these images.

I don't want to remember, so stop whispering familiar sounds in my ear.

I don't want to remember, so stop showing me these scenes behind my eyes.

I don't want to remember, so stop dragging me down.

I don't want to remember, yet why are these images so clear?

Why do I feel that I'm falling back?

Back into the past

Into my millennia old tale

_**If people were flowers, what would we be?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. This part of the story. I hope you enjoy.

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 16

I was born as one of the 35 children of the Emperor of The Empire of the Rising Sun. Amongst the rest of the population, any one of the 35 princes and princesses would be considered a rare jewel. I was no different. However, amongst the princesses, I was nothing special. I was neither the oldest nor the youngest of the 17 princesses. Ironically, I wasn't even the middle child. I was number 10. Even though I was in the latter half of my sisters according to age, I didn't have the lively spunk or free spirit that my younger sisters had. Thus I didn't attract as much favor as the 16th and 17th princesses who were 9 years old, fraternal twins, and the Emperor's favorite. I wasn't old enough to take on any true responsibility like the 1st through 3rd princesses were. They had all gained my father's appreciation through diplomatic marriages that helped the Empire avoid costly wars. I wasn't a book worm, but I did enjoy reading and especially learning, so much in fact that my mother castigated me about it when I was younger. Thus, I kept my love for learning a secret. In my society, princesses were meant to be well educated but not overly curious about political or controversial matters.

I have no full siblings. My mother was one of the Emperor's many mistresses, but she was never at any point his favorite. The Emperor, my father, did not despise my mother either. Their union and marriage was one of diplomacy but neither of them seemed to care. In group events and "family congregations", I never attracted much attention (not that I minded). I was satisfied by just existing as one of the elite, as one of my family. But life as a princess is not as spectacular as it seems. Often times some of the most controversial and shameful things would occur. Because all princesses and princes were some of the most beautiful people in the Empire, it wasn't rare for cases of incest between half-siblings. In fact, it was common for it to occur once a generation. Of course the action was deemed shameful. Each time, the prince and princess involved were executed in secrecy and their names wiped clean off of the history of the Empire. Their names would become taboo in society until all that knew of the incidence had died off and at last, the presence of the prince and princesses would be wiped out of the history of the world. This doesn't really have much to do with my story, but it's just a little background about my environment.

I don't think I ever truly wanted to merely exist in the boundaries and stereotypes of a princess. I knew that at one point when I was younger, I was desperate to gain the love and attention of my father. Yet after my inevitable failure, I knew that it was not possible. I alone knew though that I was special in my family. I was so special, in fact, that if anyone ever knew about my uniqueness, I would surely be deemed a demon and killed. After all, no one wants a princess that can see spirits.

We heard,

The Royal Advisory Court heard,

The palace heard,

Everyone heard,

The war in the North had finally ended after 18 years thanks to the work of a young general that had been deployed their for only 4 weeks.

It was a miraculous achievement. The Empire of the Rising Sun had finally suppressed the small yet violent empire to the North. That Empire was small but according to what I heard, its military strength was enormous. Their military executed daring maneuvers, was fast, was powerful, and was flexible. Our Empire was a bad match against theirs since Imperial bureaucracies were slow and inflexible. Rumors said that the young general was going to be promoted to Grand General, a position third in military decision making only to the Emperor himself and the Supreme General. Rumors also said that he was only a little over two years older than me. I was going to turn 17 in four days.

The Empire was bustling about news of the young general. The supportive ones told rumors about how he was as handsome and generous as any prince. The jealous ones spoke of him as a devil with a mind evil enough to scare even the barbaric empire of the North into submission.

Like the rest of the empire, I was curious about who this mysterious young general was. However, I wasn't the only one in the royalty who felt this way. There were many others who shared my sentiments in a slightly different light.

"Ne, Asako-hime, do you think he'll be handsome? I think I'd like to marry him if he were," My younger sibling the 15th princess, Kimiko, said eagerly. She was only 13.

"Kimiko-hime, you should not be saying such things. You know that we marry whomever the Emperor chooses for us." I reprimanded lightly. "Having other thoughts is treason." I told her.

"I know, I know," she said waving off the rules.

"But wouldn't it be romantic to have a noble general as your husband? He could come save you if anything were to ever happen." She fantasized.

And how would he know when you were in trouble, where you were when you were in trouble, or how you to get you out of trouble? He's not a super hero. I wanted to ask.

But I kept my thoughts to myself

"You know, Kimiko-hime does kind of have a point," My older sister, the 8th princess, Haruna said. She was 19. "Maybe he's the son of a high noble. Wouldn't that be wonderful? He'd be just like a prince."

My closest sibling Suzume sat quietly and listened as the other princesses chattered their ears off. She is the 11th princess and is turning 17 in 2 months.

All of the princesses who were neither married nor betrothed except me were curious as to whom he was and if he was a prospective candidate for marriage.

I just wanted to know whether or not he really had the military skills for the position he was going to be given. I certainly didn't want to give such an important position away to someone who was unqualified and inexperienced. I wanted to believe that he was capable though. The current Grand General needed to be replaced.

"Asako-hime, let's go ask the Emperor to see his report. I know you're curious to see this man's abilities," Haruna said.

I held in a sigh, princesses were trained not to do that. It was considered rude.

"If that is your wish, Haruna-hime," I said complying with my older sister's decision.

Our procession was boisterous since princesses couldn't move from one place to another that easily. We were always accompanied by hand maids and servants that held the bamboo curtains around our group in order to shield us from view even though we were staying within the palace. We followed my older sister to the Library of Records were they stored the letter that arrived two days ago proclaiming the victory in the North. It wasn't strictly classified information, so they gave it to us without hesitation. Ten princesses including me came to see the letter. There was a heightened sense of excitement as all the princesses crowded around the letter. I stood at the back of the crowd. I didn't like crowds and I didn't share the excitement they did. I was just a little curious.

Just before Haruna the 8th princess could open the letter, the herald announced the arrival of the Supreme General who walked in shortly after. Each of us quickly opened our fans and covered our faces. No one other than other females, our father, and our husbands were ever allowed to see the face of a princess. The Supreme General walked in with a seemingly weak gait. He bore a crooked and old smile that I disliked immensely. The Supreme General was fairly old and had had his position for a number of years. He originally gained his title as a result of both his heritage and his skill. He had been accredited with intelligence and tact since before his father the previous Supreme General died. He hadn't been doing well in the more recent years though. He was originally in charge of the war with the North that had just ended. He had directly supervised the soon-to-be-former Grand General who was both greedy and stupid. The Grand General had failed to make any progress in the war that was said to take the lives of thousands of citizens and soldiers alike.

"Ah, Good day, Hime-dono-tachi," he said respectfully and kneeled. We all nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good day, Supreme General Takara," we responded politely. The Supreme General seemed in a particular sweet mood.

"I didn't expect to see so many princesses at the Imperial library. I just came to look at a few documents. May I ask what all of the esteemed princesses are here for?" he asked controlling the rapid movements of his lungs. I still noticed how he was slightly out of breath.

"We are all curious about the quality of the new General as a person." Haruna stated.

"I see that the princesses are interested in the young general who led us to victory," he responded while hiding a wry grin. Some of the girls eagerly and shamelessly nodded. Kimiko, who had wrenched the letter from Haruna, clutched the note tightly.

"Ah yes, I hear the general is very tactful and skillful. He is truly a genius that appears only once in several millennia." the Supreme General said trying to hide an even wider grin now.

"But you see, despite his skill he's actually from a low-class family."

-xXx-

Notes:

**Hime- means Princess**

**Hime-dono-tachi – is a polite way of saying Princesses**

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm introducing certain Japanese words, like hime which means princess. I like the effect a little more than Princess. It's too much of a mouth full. There are also some long titles, but don't worry, if you have a question, leave it in the review box and I'll respond to you asap. You don't know how much of a B***h this was to upload. I have to work now and I work for like the entire day. I want my life back! I apologize if the updates get a little slow. Tell me if you like it so far. AU for a while!

-Aisumi


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 17

"You see, he's from a low-class family."

A shocked and angry murmur arose from most of the princesses.

"Lying to a princess is a felony, Supreme General, I hope you understand that. Please retract your statement or elaborate on it." Haruna said very sternly. She too was distressed by this.

"Oh of course, princess, I would never lie to royalty." The Supreme General said quickly. "It's not common knowledge, but it is written in his military records that he is from a low-class family."

Haruna looked to me for support. Something she only did when she was distressed. All the other princesses seemed to bear an expression that showed that they felt that a rug had been pulled out from beneath their feet.

"In short, he was born a peasant."

That was the final blow. None of the princesses moved, but they did murmur to one another.

"I apologize heavily, but I have matters to attend to. May I be dismissed?" He asked.

Haruna nodded him off. As soon as he was out of sight, Haruna slammed the letter down on the table in a disappointed manner. Quickly, they all filed out with a disgusted atmosphere. There was no way a peasant could ever be a candidate for marriage with a princess. It was simply impossible and everyone simply thought that it was disgusting.

I walked towards the abandoned letter as the book keeper came up to me.

"Shall I put this away for you, Ju-no-hime-sama (The great tenth princess)?" he asked with a bow. (No one outside of the royal family knew or could call me by my given name on pain of death)

"It is fine. Arrange me a reading room please, I know I can't take things out of the Empirical library, but I would like to have a quiet space to read the letter in." I said picking up the letter as the book keeper left to make arrangements.

Suddenly, the Supreme General Takara rounded the corner back into the area of the library where I and all the princesses previously stood. He looked shocked when he saw that I was still there. His shock did not last long though as he fell into a deep bow.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, I didn't expect you to still be here." He said quickly without thinking.

"And why is that Supreme General Takara? I was here when you last came around. Are you saying that I, a princess, am not allowed to be in the Empirical library to look at records and files?" I asked him aware of his suspicious behavior.

"I severely apologize, princess. That was not what I intended to mean. I thought you would have left with the rest of the princesses when you heard that the young General is a peasant."

"**Was** a peasant, General Takara. I assume that was a simple mistake on your part. After all, after years of loyal service to the emperor, you would know to address all people in the correct manner. Am I correct?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, I apologize. It was a mistake on my part. My mind is not as astute as it was in the past. He was a peasant. He's being promoted after all." He said trying to hide his annoyance.

"Besides, because he is a peasant I have even more of a reason to read his report and learn about him. If I had considered him as a marriage candidate then I might have walked out like all the other princesses. I am here to judge his ability and quality as a general. After all, we wouldn't want a person without leadership, skill, empathy, or intelligence to become a Grand General now would we Supreme General Takara?" I said stabbing at his affiliation with the soon to be former Grand General.

"Yes, of course, you're right." The Supreme Grand General said hiding his bitterness.

"I here there was a slight rumor here in the palace that something negative about you has been spread throughout the city. I hope everything was resolved painlessly," I added with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed slowly and in long low drawn out breaths. "Ju-no-hime-sama does not need to be concerned about little old me. There are no problems," he said.

"Your reading room has been prepared, Ju-no-hime-sama." The book keeper said returning.

"Well then that's good, in that case, I'd like to have some quiet so I can read. I hope you don't mind if I cut this encounter short." I said turning my back to him.

"Of course not, whatever fits your desires princess." He said.

I left with a false sense of victory.

(Author's note: The lines the General says in apology are things he and everyone outside of the royal family is trained to say when speaking with a member of royalty. He's not actually being exceptionally polite or servile)

-xXxXx-

"Curse that girl!" Takara shouted annoyed as he returned to his wing of the military compound.

"Which girl?" The son of Takara inquired. He was 37. Supreme General Takara whose full name was Takara Sutsukumo (Last, First) was 65.

"Ju-no-hime-sama," Takara said with a mocking tone.

"The tenth princess? How did her royal highness offend you, father?" the son of Takara whose name was Takara Akita (Last, First) asked.

"She questions and suspects my authority. She clearly expressed strong disfavor towards the current Grand General and reprimanded me when I failed to use the proper title for the incoming Grand General. Our plot was a success to all of the princesses except her. She was clearly behind the time where one of our secrets was leaked to the public. It's frustrating and irritating. As a woman and a princess, she shouldn't be getting too involved with political matters." The Supreme General ranted.

"Relax, father." Said Akita. "She doesn't have much influence over the emperor anyways. You know that she's not currently in his favor and that she doesn't have as much support of the people as the 11th princess Suzume who is revered as the most beautiful. She'll be easy enough to get rid of."

The General raised his eyebrows incredulously. "How? You mean murder?"

Akita rolled his eyes. "Honestly father, why should we do something so risky? There are more effective ways to it."

"Continue," The general urged.

"The tenth princess is turning 17 in two days right? 16 is the average age princesses are sent off to get married and she'll be past that soon. Our empire is still in turmoil and the war with the east has still not ended. The North has fallen and the West remains neutral. The South, however, is a good candidate for a political and militaristic alliance. They have qualms with the Eastern Empire as well. Why not have the tenth princess marry the current leader of the South? No matter how much she tries to keep it hidden, we know that she has intelligence superior to that of the other princesses. We can use that as an excuse to recommend her."

The General grinned. "A wonderful idea, my son. This'll also stop the further promotion of that new general. We'll be taking his work away from him." **(Author's notes: Here, the work is getting taken away because there will be no war to fight and thus no chance for promotion.)**

"Exactly."

"I'll go request an audience with the emperor immediately. He'll need at least 2 days to make a decision."

* * *

Author's rants: I'm sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I got a job and worked like 14 hours a day even on the weekends. Bleh. School has been interesting so far. I'm taking a bunch of other high level courses. I have time this weekend, but I don't know how long it will last. I'm taking a class now that is about analyzing different techniques authors use to make their stories so captivating. Hopefully, I'll be able to pick up a few tricks and use them in the story to make Hounoku no Ai an even better read for you. I have a few chapters all typed up. I'll try to release them soon. I hope you enjoy the AU portion so far. Tell me if you have any difficulties with it. I'd be glad to elaborate or to tell you that you'll find out later. xP


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 18

* * *

A/N: Okay, I understand that this is not quizilla and there are not as many oc stories on as there are on quizilla so most of you aren't very used to reading stories in this format. I thought about that a lot and I know that a lot of you are anxiously awaiting Ulquiorra's entrance. Believe me, I love him too. However, I'm not willing to cut Asako's story. Thus as a compromise, I'm condensing most of the chapters into longer segments so you won't have to wait each week for a new update just to hear more about her. I promise that Ulquiorra's coming soon. Originally, this chapter 18 was split into 5 individual chapters and is now like 1 giant 15 page paper or something like that. I just threw the chapters together so I don't really know how to comment on them individually. I haven't even read them as a group so yeah, if there's a problem please tell me. I already edited the material like 3 times and then compiled it so I'm kind of tired of reading it. I'd like to move on with the story. So yeah, enjoy and ready the Author's notes at the bottom too. Love you, my readers.

-Aisumi

P.S. I edited this piece again and removed hopefully all of the errors.

* * *

I gently placed the military report down and with a glance around to make sure no one around and that all the servants were outside, I relaxed and reclined onto the support of my arms.

"Genius, pure genius," I thought. The military report was both well written and neatly written, showing that he was not uneducated. The strategy was perfect. The leadership and execution were flawless. General Sakaki, one of our country's best generals, had been deployed there for several years, yet had failed to find what the young general had found immediately upon his arrival.

I sighed, no one was around so it didn't matter. I did not care if he was once a peasant or a even a beggar, I supported his promotion to Grand General. No, he should have been promoted to Supreme General. He was a national intellectual treasure, one that's only created by divine intervention once a millennia. There wasn't a single general in the history of the Empire who had half the talent he did.

As I watched the sun set, I couldn't help but think. "Our empire is entering a new age."

-xXxXx-

"How did it go?" Akita asked his father.

"It went fine, now we'll just have to step back and watch how things turn out," He said relaxing as his servants massaged his shoulders. "But do you really think that the princess will act according to our prediction?" He questioned.

"I'm positive, the 10th princess is highly intelligent and knows the fate of a princess who is forced into an arranged marriage. Rumor says that she and the eleventh princess are closer than mochi and anko*"

"I hope you're right, or else there will be a huge wrench in or plan."

"No worries father, I've got it all planned out."

-xXxXx-

"Ju-no-hime-sama, Juichi-no-hime-sama (The Great Eleventh Princess) requests an audience with you," one of my servants announced from the opposite side of the bamboo curtains.

"Juichi-no-hime? Let her in at once," I commanded. I dismissed my maids who were fussing about the details of my kimono and was left a lone. The seconds I spent anticipating her entrance felt like minutes. Even in anxious anticipation, I kept the blank expression that I had always worn in the presence of all but a few people. I held that expression even when my younger sister walked through the parted bamboo screen. "I received your gift, Suzume-hime, thank you very much. I enjoyed the new tea leaves immensely," I said as I waved my hand and dismissed all the servants from my room.

"You are very welcome, Asako-hime," she responded politely.

The maids were just barely out the door when large smiles broke out across our faces. We broke out in giggles.

"Asako, that's the fifth time I've come to meet you about the tea leaves I sent 3 months ago," she laughed. "You're really bad at making up excuses."

"Hey, at least it is better than the 7 times you came to see me about the new wall-hanging that the Emperor gave me as a gift for my birthday last year." I countered.

We laughed together. Suzume and I had different mothers, but that was okay since we were best friends anyways. Because there were so many princesses and princes, few of us new everyone or anyone really well. I might never have talked to at least three of my half-siblings. Suzume is most popular amongst the people because she is revered as the most beautiful. Our father decided that and proclaimed it to the empire. It was true though. Suzume was the most beautiful both in physical appearance as well as in heart. She was not the least bit vain or prideful. She strongly dislikes the title given to her. Suzume was closer to me than anyone else, but not even she knew about my secret.

"Asako, you must swear never to tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you," she whispered while grasping my hand in earnest.

"I don't think I want to know then," I said pulling away and adding a small rice cake into my mouth.

"No, no," she protested quickly. "You must listen, Asako. Besides, I can't tell anyone else but you."

She pulled on my sleeve and began whining. "Come on, Asako, Asako-hime," she said giving me puppy eyes. "Come on, Asa-chan, Nee-sama, Onee-sama!" she called letting her jerking about reach a new high in intensity.

"Okay, okay," I relented. I could not refuse her when she called me her older sister. It made me feel responsible for looking after her. She knew it was my weakness and she exploited it every time. "What am I getting myself into?"

"Yay," she clapped her hands in joy. I rolled my eyes at her sunshine smile. "Now listen," she said in all earnest. "I've fallen in love."

That wasn't surprising, so did half of the ladies of the royal court, that is, before they learned he was peasant born.

"Who, the new general?" I asked.

"No, silly. I've been meeting him for the past year now."

"You, what?" Suddenly the mochi didn't taste so sweet any more.

"Shh! Not so loud," Suzume said worried that there were eavesdroppers.

"Suzume, that's… I know you're not betrothed, but still." I said trying to reason with her.

"I know it's criminal, but I can't help it. I've fallen really deeply in love with him." She said dreamily.

"I can see that, you only usually hang around me. You seem to have no problems being honest with him seeing as you have spent an entire year with him without telling me anything." I scolded and began sipping hot tea to relax myself.

"Don't be mad at me, I just didn't know how to break it to you, seeing as how you can act as strict as the oldest Princesses." She whined.

"Are you sure he's not just with you for your status, wealth, or beauty?"

"How brutal," Suzume cried.

"I'm just being practical."

"It couldn't be. He didn't know that I am a princess. I told him only a month ago. We met in the city at the festival that one time we snuck out and got separated. Do you remember? I was wearing a mask the entire time so he didn't see my face until much later when we began to meet."

I frowned in distaste at the memory. "What kind of person is he?" I was determined to launch a full investigation of the person who stole my younger sister and best friend's attention.

"He's a scholar. He's very kind and gentle and artistic and smart."

"That's too many ands," I muttered.

"Most of all, he treats me like a person, not like a doll, not like trash, and not like an inferior. He always comforts me. He tells me he loves me all the time." I made a face at how gooey her description sounded. "Life has new meaning when I'm around him and I finally feel truly alive. He makes me feel special in non-superficial ways. To him, I'm not a face, I can actually feel like I'm my own person."

I spluttered, choked, and began coughing very loudly. The hot tea scalded my tongue.

I was shocked to hear her words.

"Asako, are you alright?" she leaped up.

The door burst open and my ladies-in-waiting rushed in. I collapsed onto the floor struggling for breath while trying not to look awkward. It wasn't working. Choking is not a fun thing especially not on hot things.

"Hime-sama!" They cried running over and rubbing my back.

"Someone get some cool water!" Hayane my head handmaid called while handing me a handkerchief to cough into. Some one lifted me up into a sitting position and brought a cool cup to my lips. I took a slow swallow, coughed once and reclined in exhaustion.

Hayane took a damp cloth and wiped the perspiration off of my forehead that had resulted from exertion.

"Are you alright, Hime-sama?" my servants chirped one after another.

"Yes, I will be fine. You may be dismissed. And please don't listen outside my door like that again." I said taking deep breaths.

They bowed and with an apology and agreement, left the room.

"Do you think they heard?" Suzume asked in a hushed tone.

"No, at the volume you were talking at, they wouldn't have been able to hear clearly. I was just coughing really loud. Don't worry, besides, my room is huge and we're at the opposite end," I said reassuring her.

"That's good." She relaxed. "Asako, you scared me there. What surprised you? Was it something I said?"

I rolled my eyes, obviously it was. "Suzume, if the answer to my next question is yes, then don't answer it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Did you- you know- with him?"

She turned as red as a tomato.

"Asako, how could you ask such an indecent question?" she sputtered.

"I'm glad you recognize that it's indecent. I was afraid your reason had gone out of the window as well." I commented. "Is the answer yes or no?" I asked firmly. She was not going to change the subject on me.

She looked at me, then looked down at her hands.

Her mouth opened for a moment, but nothing came out. She didn't open her mouth again.

"Oh, dear gods and goddesses," I said covering my eyes in woe.

"What are you calling on the gods for?" Suzume snapped.

"I was afraid of this. Do you know what you did? If anyone finds out, you and your lover will be executed for treason against the Emperor. He'll wipe your name off of our family tree. What are you going to do when the man you are betrothed to realizes you're not untouched!" I scolded her. "As a princess you can't just sleep with whoever you feel like. There are international consequences!"

"Stop it, Asako, you're scaring me. Nobody's going to find out." She said shaking my arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened." I moaned.

"Seriously, Asako, stop being immature about it. I told you because your consent is the most important to me. Won't you please give us your blessing?" she begged.

I looked at her skeptically. The crime was already committed, there was no going back.

"Swear you won't say anything about him to anyone else," I said.

"Of course, I swear."

I sighed.

"I hope he's the right choice and that you're happy with him."

"Yay!" she launched herself at me.

Literally.

I was knocked to the floor without knowing what had happened only to find my lungs being squeezed out of my chest.

"Ack! I can't breathe!"

"I love you, Asako!" she squealed.

"Suzume!"

"Hug!"

"Let go! Get off!" I said shoving her off and re-inflating my lungs.

"Let him know though that if something were to happen, I'd send my personal guard out to get him."

"Aww, you love me that much!" Why did she take everything so positively?

She laughed and tackled me again.

"This is never going to end, is it?"

"Nope!" she said in a sing-songy tone. "Asako," she said loosening her grip just a tad.

"What?"

"You sighed," she giggled.

"Oops"

-xXxXx-

I sat in my room with the doors facing the garden at the center of the courtyard. I didn't particularly like gardens, but I liked the tranquil feeling the scenery gave me. I watched the water flow by in the artificial creek that weaved its way around the garden in my compound. It was then that I noticed an odd seemingly pink petal skating atop the still water near a group of boulders. Fascinated by the size and shape of the petal, I walked out of my room and into the garden. Stooping down, I picked it up and only then noticed that it was not a pure pink petal. Instead it was mostly white with numerous veins of pink running through it which created a gentle pink gradient on top of the soft white canvas. I heard faint knocking on my door and I was quickly snapped from my thoughts. I tucked the petal into my sleeve; I would press and preserve it later. I quickly returned to my spot in the room and answered.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Hime-sama, a messenger from the Emperor is here." Hayane announced from the opposite side of the room.

I stood up from my place by the opposite door and walked towards the center where the bamboo enclosure was. I pulled down the curtains and sat down properly inside. When I was done, I called him in.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, his divine majesty the Emperor requests your presence in the Imperial hall," he said lifting a statue-like stamp of pure gold above his head. The stamp was carved into the shape of a dragon with ruby inlaid eyes. This stamp was the Emperor's seal showing that the messenger was not lying.

"What does his majesty want with me, did he tell you?" I asked.

"I apologize, Ju-no-hime-sama, his divine majesty told me nothing else."

I nodded. Was it about my birthday celebration tomorrow?

"I will arrive soon, you may leave." The messenger hesitated for a moment. "What's wrong? Is there something else to report?"

The messenger bowed deeper. "Pardon my rudeness, you highness. Is Juichi-no-hime-sama here as well?"

"Why would you assume she'd be here?" I shot quickly. It was discouraged for princesses and princes to have close relationships amongst each other because the Royal Advisory Court and the Emperor feared that they could form a massive resistance. It was part of the reason that each royal offspring had his or her own compound even if it was extremely expensive. To be so casual as to assume that a specific princess would always be in another princess's compound was an insult to both princesses.

What did they want with Suzume? I wondered. She was not technically involved if it was going to be about my birthday. Could there be something else?

"A thousand apologies, Ju-no-hime-sama. I did not mean to offend you in any ways. I beg your pardon." He said quickly fearing for his life.

I breathed deeply.

"No, she's not here, she left an hour ago," I said simply. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you for sparing my life, Ju-no-hime-sama."

I rolled my eyes freely since no one else could see. Some members of royalty were like that. They would kill a servant if he or she offended them. I, however, didn't feel any consolation or relief in bullying the weak.

"You should have punished him," Sachi my old nurse maid said. She had died 3 years ago and was now just a spirit that returned to my side. She was one of the few spirits I had seen within the palace. She was sure to have chased the others away.

"There's no reward in that."

-xXxXx-

The eleventh princess's compound was much closer to the Imperial hall than my residence and so by the time I arrived, the Emperor had already begun speaking to Suzume. In fact, when the herald announced my arrival, she rushed out of the main hall and into the waiting hall. She gripped my arms fiercely and waved all of the servants away with a quick flick of her wrist. She looked distraught and disorganized. To be honest she had just run out on the Emperor and whatever she was losing her composure over seemed most definitely worse than the punishment for evading the Emperor.

"Asako, it's terrible," she whispered in a hushed tone, ignoring that we were in public and leaving out the proper title and suffix.

"Calm down, what is it?" I asked prying her fingers away from my skin.

"I… They… They arranged a marriage for me. Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked in a rushed tone. She was not crying, but she did look pale and her fingers were deathly cold.

I was shocked to hear the news. She had only just told me this afternoon that she had found her dream prince. I didn't believe that this could happen to her. I didn't want to believe.

It was every Hime's dream to find her own prince. Even though I knew the possibility that either of us might also be subject to an arranged marriage was always there, I wanted to believe that it was something that only happened to other princess's. I couldn't be happening to one of us. Not to Suzume. Not to Suzume who was so sweet, gentle, and beautiful. Not to Suzume who cared for others more than she did for herself.

"I see you have been briefed about what is going on by Suzume."

We both spun around quickly and bowed our heads deeply.

"Good evening, Emperor Father." I greeted.

"Come in and we'll discuss," he commanded. He sounded peeved.

Suzume hid her distress as we walked in. As we did, the Emperor's hand maids held bamboo curtains around either side of us. I wondered if there was a need for it. The Emperor was an exception to all rules. Was someone else here?

"Good evening, Ju-no-hime-sama." My eyes snapped towards the owner of the vile voice.

"Good evening, Supreme General Takara," I said through the bamboo curtains. Immediately, I knew that it was safe to determine that all of this was his scheme and that nothing good could come out of it.

"Takara, why don't you start presenting your idea." The Emperor commanded.

"Yes, your majesty," he said with a grin. "Because of the long war that has just recently ended, our Empire has been weakened. Although we have defeated the North, we still have other enemies waiting and ready to take advantage of us. The Eastern Empire has held us with contempt for the last 2 decades and is waiting for a chance to strike. They were, however, enemies with the North as well and thus they did not participate in on any side of the last war." He paused. "We have reason to believe that the Eastern Empire has the resources and strength to be a threat against us in our current condition if they decide to launch a war. They will surely make a move soon. In fact, our reports have shown that the raids on the Eastern front have gotten more violent, daring, and frequent."

He smiled and Suzume shivered. He had surely manipulated her into a tough situation while I was not here.

"The solution to all of this lies in the other Empires. The North has fallen and been incorporated into our divine Empire and the West does not regard us. Finding an alliance with them would be highly futile since the West is a highly developed Empire that does not lack anything that we can provide. The key lies in the non-aligned South. The South has limited relations with all of the surrounding Empires. Though they are somewhat barbaric, their support could be the key to the peace of our divine Empire. If we can get them on our side, we will be able to avoid a war against the East. Even they are not foolish enough to attempt to fight two Empires at once."

Takara stepped back humbly to show that he was done.

"This is where you two step in. The South is a barbaric place where little is appreciated outside of alcohol, fights, and money. Even if we send all of these items to them, it hardly guarantees an alliance. If we can arrange a marriage for military alliance, then we can secure their support." Interjected the Emperor.

"The schedule is as follows. The road there is treacherous, you'll have to travel through the country side in order to keep this as much of a secret as possible. If the East finds out, then they will surely attempt to kill the princess and or counteract the plan by sending their own princess. The road is dangerous. You must pass through a rebellion stricken region in order to avoid large towns. Some say that the Easterners have planted the seeds of chaos there. From the moment this proposal is official, a messenger will travel at maximum speed to the South. It will require approximately 15 days for him to return. Assuming that they accept, we will immediately begin preparations for the trip which should be completed in 10 days. It is best to depart on the night of the 10th day as to remain concealed. The travel there will take 45 days due to the volume of luggage that must be brought in gifts. There, the princess will stay for 2 months at the South Empire's palace. The objective is to become familiar with the area, environment, and her future husband. She will then take a 1 month trip back. Back at the palace, there will be a 4 month waiting period until the Prince of the Southern Empire arrives. The palace will prepare for the wedding in those 4 months. Then the wedding will proceed in 1 week after the Crown Prince of the South arrives. After which, the Princess will follow her husband back to the Southern Empire and remain there for the rest of her life." Takara said giving some more statistics

"I will be accompanying you on the trip in order to guarantee your safety." He added.

"Yes, Takara is my most trusted officer. Only if he goes can I not worry about your safety." Father said.

The entire time Suzume grew paler and paler, her eyes grew wider, her jaw and neck became more locked, and her hand seemed farther away from her side as if she were trying to reach for me.

I knew she was terrified.

"Because of your beauty, Suzume, you were chosen to uphold the peace and dignity of our Empire. I can not bear to lose you though, Suzume, so if you object, then we might be able to consider other options." The Emperor said to her. The Emperor called only a few of his children by the name he gave them. Each one was one he either favored or appreciated. Suzume was definitely one of them even if I wasn't.

Suzume wanted to object. I could tell by her body language.

But then I began wondering.

Why was I here? It didn't hit me until then.

If this was about Suzume's engagement, what would I have anything to do with it? Takara did not have a grudge against Suzume, so why was he targeting her? If he was planning to target me, he should have suggested me. He should have already recognized me as a threat to his corrupt power. Suzume has never done anything to offend or threaten him… unless.

My eyes turned to the shivering Suzume. It was so slight that only I who was standing right beside to her could tell. Her jaw was clenched tightly, perhaps in an attempt to control her shaking. She would never object openly to her fate. She was too kind-hearted to push the burden onto someone else. Every princess wanted to find her own prince after all. Even if it meant sacrificing herself, she would bear this pain.

That snake Takara.

I snuck a glance at him. His eyes were low and his back was bent in a bow as he spoke to the Emperor. His sleeves were raised high, but from my angle, I could tell that he did it more because it hid his demonic smile than out of ceremony and tradition. He knew I could never let Suzume suffer like this. But how did harming Suzume benefit the situation? I wracked my brains for a reason while Takara listed off numbers of goats and cows he believed should be brought as a wedding gift. It'd still be much easier for him to propose for me to go. I'd like it more too. Then I could refuse and propose someone else without endangering Suzume at all.

Wait

That's why. I realized finally. About 70% of arranged marriages with predetermined princesses are completed. However 100% of volunteer princesses were successfully married to their pre-determined husband. Somehow, there was always a greater motivation that spurned their actions.

That snake was actually quite tricky. He had narrowed my chances of escape to zero.

"What should I choose?" I asked myself. If I didn't help Suzume, I might be able to live my life out in the Capital however I chose to. But then Takara would just kill Suzume along the trip in order to force me to take her place anyways. If I took her place, Suzume might be temporarily spared since Takara couldn't possibly make her life easy after he murdered me on the trip. It would be easy for him to push the blame of any death onto the rebels.

So what would it be?

Would I choose to try and save myself? Or Suzume?

Suzume probably wanted someone to step up into her place, to volunteer so that it wouldn't be her fault when they accepted. But there was no one else here but I and she wouldn't look at me. She stared hard at the floor. I knew that she didn't want to force me into her position, and I could only assume that she was trying not to give away any hints about her desire.

Takara continued chattering in the background. Throughout the conversation, the Emperor's brow was creased in a frown. He probably didn't want Suzume to leave either.

Finally, I called out her name in a whisper.

"Suzume."

It was not even a question for me.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. An action very bold in that time period since even family affection was never shown in open places within the royal palace.

Her eyes snapped to me and then she looked away quickly.

Too late

I had already seen the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I smiled.

I released her hand and pulled away when she tried to grab it. Stepping forward, I ignored her cries for me to wait

"Emperor Father!" I called out cutting off the Supreme General. My mind was blank. The consequences of my action did not register in my mind, but I knew that I would understand later when the emotions of the moment passed.

Both the Supreme General and the Emperor stopped their talking and turned towards me.

I kneeled, I was willing to beg my father for this.

"Emperor Father, please let me take Juichi-no-hime's place in the marriage for military alliance."

* * *

A/N:

So, yeah. I said once in the reviews, that I would explain Ulquiorra's origins in this chapter, but it just didn't fit so I'll write it here and give away part of the story. Ulquiorra had a Spanish grandfather on his father's side. His grandfather somehow stumbled his way across the east and settled on the opposite side of the Eurasian continent. ... That makes a lot of sense doesn't it? That's the origin of his name and eyes. okay? Please talk to me, my dear readers. I can't be inspired if you don't.

-Aisumi


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 19

* * *

"Emperor Father, please let me take Juichi-no-hime's place." I said lowering my head to the ground.

"Wha- Emperor Father, please, don't listen to her," Suzume cried out. "What are you thinking, Asako!" she grabbed and shook my shoulders.

"Stand up, Ju-no-hime." The Emperor commanded. I obeyed. "It is improper for two princesses to lose their composure like that in the sacred Imperial Hall. I will give you two a moment in private to talk it over between each other," he said dismissing us to the waiting hall.

Suzume and I bowed deeply before Suzume dug her nails into my arm as she grabbed it and yanked me outside forcefully.

"Everyone, get out!" she yelled at the servants who scurried away quickly. She was behaving completely out of character.

"Asako, what are you thinking? Why would you do this?" she asked as soon as they were gone.

"Suzume, you are the princess the people love the most. Therefore it is not suitable for you to leave the country. Besides, we both know that you have certain circumstances that could cause a problem." I said.

She opened her mouth to protest.

"You're in love with that man, right? In that case, don't let my decision go to waste. Pursue him with every fragment of you being. Elope and run to the corners of the world outside the clutches of the cold palace and Takara's influence. I am not in love with anyone anyways. So this marriage isn't taking anything away from me. You are my precious sister. I love you and I want you to have the opportunities I don't." I said maintaining a soothing tone while I myself was shaking inside.

I looked at her shaking figure and at how she looked to the ground and at how viciously she bit her lip to keep from crying and at how obvious it was that she fought from blinking for the simple reason that if she did, her tears would overflow. I patted her head and stroked her hair. Seeing her like this made my decision final.

"It is okay, Onee-sama will protect you." I gently dabbed the blood away from her lip with a handkerchief.

It came slowly, first one tear, then another, then a flood. Suzume hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered between breaths. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough."

"It's not selfish to wish to spend your life with the person you love." I sighed stroking her head as she cried into my chest.

"I love you, Asako. I thought that we would always be together. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to suffer, but I can't rise over my own selfish desires." She sobbed. "Save me, Asako. Save me. Please."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

I kissed her head gently.

I wasn't going to tell her about Takara's plot.

_It was every princess's dream to find her own prince. _

I wanted to sigh.

I guess my luck just isn't with me this life time.

"What have you decided?" The Emperor asked.

I looked up at him on his throne on the pedestal. He always sat higher up in order to generate an intimidating presence. For once, I was not intimidated. I had a mission to accomplish.

"Please allow me to take Juichi-no-hime's position in the marriage for military alliance with the Southern Empire your divine majesty." I said firmly.

The Emperor paused and sighed.

"Ju-no-hime, step up to the throne," the Emperor commanded.

"I don't dare your divine Majesty-"

The Emperor's pedestal could only be treaded upon by the Emperor. It was an immediate death sentence if anyone else stepped on.

"Do as I say." He commanded again.

I moved towards the steps of the pedestal, all the while, I thought of how ironic it was. I was walking on a path that led to death.

He and I stood atop the pedestal. His voice was so low that I strained to hear.

"Asako, I have never done anything for you in your life. Yet here you are, sacrificing yourself for Suzume. I truly appreciate your sacrifice."

"I do not deserve your thanks, your majesty. I'm not as great as you think." I responded quietly. I truly did not want to leave. Why did I have to try and be a hero? I wished to stay forever in my country, my home.

"I know you're intelligent. You know that the trip and the stay there are dangerous and that you'll probably have to face life and death situations."

"I know."

"Even though our relationship has never been very close, as a father, I still wish for your happiness."

I wanted to cover my ears. I wanted to tell him not to say these things, not to make these faces, not to do any of these things for me. I had long ago tried to gain his favor and had since given up. Why was it that just when I was about to leave does he begin to appreciate me? It made me want to bail out, but it made me stay in my position. For just now, it was the first time he had ever called my name since he had given it to me.

"Emperor Father, you shouldn't show such affection towards me. For the sake of your people, sacrifices must be made, so don't feel remorse over me." I said weakly.

"You are right, Ju-no-hime, you may return to your place."

I stepped off the pedestal.

"It is official that Juichi no hime will not go to the south, instead, Ju-no-hime will take her place. Takara, make arrangements as needed."

"An excellent decision, your divine majesty."

I couldn't help but think.

"Don't sound so happy about it, General."

-xXxXx-

As soon as I returned to my compound, an old wrinkled face popped up.

"My lady, are you really agreeing to this?" Sachi asked earnestly. She was around 67 when she had died.

I waited until the doors to my room were shut before replying to her. "I have no other choice do I?"

"I only hope for your happiness, my lady. I don't want you to regret your decision. My lady, I only think of you when I say this."

"And Suzume is the only one I think of." I replied then closed my eyes in contemplation. "I hope I don't regret this either."

The wind howled outside my doors. It was already dark, but even so, one could see the dark clouds rolling by.

"Sachi?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"You don't have to be so loyal to me. You should pass on already. It's not good for you to stay here for too long." Ever since she had died and noticed that I could see spirits, she has constantly been hanging around me and doing things for me that she could not do when she was alive.

"I know that. The only person I'll ever serve is you my lady."

I scoffed.

"I'm not that wonderful of a person, Sachi. I do not deserve your loyal servitude." I stared deep into the darkened garden.

"My lady, it doesn't matter what you say to try and dissuade my loyalty. It will not be broken." She said resolutely.

"I'm sorry that you are stuck with such an awful master, Sachi. But please, don't do immoral things on my part."

"As you wish, my lady." She bowed. She had once convicted several maids for dishonoring the royal family.

"Hime-sama! It is starting to rain, you should close your door." Hayane cried out from the other side of the door.

I mumbled something in understanding and stood.

As I closed the door, I watched another petal with the same ombre pink design flow down the creek and again pondered where it had come from.

-xXxXx-

There was no fanfare, no proclamation, no official release of my engagement. Only the people involved knew of it.

I woke earlier than I hoped because it was my birthday and it was somehow decided without my consent that I would have to dress extra "pretty" today. The palace was bustling. Not only would my birthday celebration take place today, but the new Grand General will also be officially inducted today.

According to maid gossip (however reliable that was) the General had arrived yesterday.

I wanted to meet him, but it would be very awkward and suspicious for a princess to request an audience with a General. His endless persistence and tenacity made him my idol. He had risen from some of the worst conditions to become one of the Empire's most powerful people. I used to fantasize at night that if I were born a man, I would snatch the position of Supreme General from Takara. In such a case, I would have real influence and leadership. But those fantasies were nothing but dreams caused by over exhaustion. Princesses shouldn't hope for such things.

The ceremony was bland in my opinion. People chattered about brainless subjects. Politics was a taboo subject today. They all believed that it was not something a princess would understand or would enjoy. The irony.

People drank sake and ate until their bellies were so full servants had to carry some of them away since they could not walk for themselves. People toasted me here and there, but I couldn't have a single drop of alcohol to appease my boredom. Not that I was fond of the bitter fire-like liquid or anything.

I was incredibly happy when it was over. My cheeks were sore from forcing a smile bright enough to be seen through the translucent veil that draped across my face. The guests would have been upset if I hadn't.

When I was dismissed by my father the Emperor, I used all my restraint not to rush into the waiting room away from all the dull, judgmental eyes of the Royal Advisory Court. When I was safely behind the curtain, I relaxed. I could now judge without having to seem politically correct. My party was over and the only people left in the hall were the royal officials, princes, and noblemen. The hall finally became serious when the Emperor began to speak.

"As you all know, the terrible war in the North has ended and we are all very grateful that we are the victors. This war has showed us the leadership, courage, and intelligence of one young General who is recognized as the source of my Empire's new found peace. As a reward for all of his accomplishments, I award him with the title, Grand General. I introduce to you our new Grand General, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

When he walked into the hall people stood to greet him. He brought a new atmosphere with him into the hall. Something fresh and mysterious, a stark contrast between the gloomy and mechanical airs the royal officials and nobleman bore. Though he wore clothing less sophisticated when compared to the elite in the room, the style suited him perfectly. His hair was black yet gleaming. It was left slightly long as was the custom in the age. His body was thin but muscular. His skin was light yet healthy. Most of all, his eyes were a deep emerald green so utterly odd and mesmerizing yet seemed so filled with mystery that they almost gleamed dangerously. His lips were set in what could not be described as a smile or a frown. He carried his shoulders with elegance and militaristic pride. He embodied the ideals of a General. His gaze revealed nothing of what he thought or what he felt. He looked no older than 19 and stood 5'6".

While the others murmured in question of how his eyes could be such a rich green color. I wondered about one other thing.

Could such a beautiful man really be the famous, cunning General I had heard so much about?

I almost felt disappointed. I had expected a more weathered looking man.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer at your service." He spoke smoothly.

The Emperor signaled for a servant to come in. The servant brought three items with him on a red silk covered platter. One was a helmet made of the strongest metal available in the Empire. The second was a silver-colored sword with the engraving of a tiger with emerald eyes on the blade. The third was a headdress. Whenever attending a council session, each advisor wore a headdress unique to his department. All the items were custom made at the order of the Emperor for the new Grand General. (The Emperor thought that the old ones were much too ancient looking for a boy of 19. In actuality, he just did not want to be reminded of the failures of the former Grand General.). Each carried the Grand General's insignia; a single tiger.

"Do you, Ulquiorra Schiffer, agree and understand to uphold the dignity and honor associated with the position of Grand General?" The Emperor asked sternly.

"I understand and agree, your divine majesty."

"Do you accept the promotion to Grand General?"

"If that is the will of the Emperor."

The servant walked forward and presented the General with the three items.

"Then I present to you, the sword, helmet, and headdress of the Grand General. These items are now yours, you may retrieve them."

Ulquiorra kept his head low and picked up the sword with both hands. He lifted them above his head and a resounding cheer rose from the officials who had opposed the previous Grand General.

The others sat feigning interest.

I was then allowed to have some congratulatory sake. I drank with the other consorts and princesses behind the curtain.

-xXxXx-

That night when I returned home, I tried to fight the warm feeling I was getting from the sake by relaxing. I opened the door to let the fresh breeze in when again I saw another ombre pink petal.

Resolving to ponder the mystery of the flower petal tomorrow, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes to go to sleep. It was then that I began to have a splitting head ache. I hadn't had that much alcohol so I was at a lost as to the reason for my pain. I was tired though; so tired in fact that the chattering voices from the day rung in my ears loudly even as I began falling asleep.

"_Tsujiame-san" _

I can hear the voices from the day's endeavors haunting me.

"_Can you open your eyes?"_

But I can't respond because all of these voices must be an illusion.

"_It's no use, Kurosaki-kun. Tessai has done the best he can."_

Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, and the other residence of the Urahara shop sat around Asako in sudden attention to a discovery Ichigo had claimed to have made.

"I swear that she just moved though. She regained consciousness for a second." Ichigo snapped. "She's not dead."

Urahara sighed.

"We know that Ichigo. But she is still critically injured and CLEARLY UNCONCIOUS! My gosh, we've already told you that she'd live."

"Really?"

"If she wants to."

"That was very misleading, Yoruichi-san." Ichigo complained. Just then Asako's head shifted, scaring the daylights out of Renji who was sitting at her head.

"See! She is moving!"

Renji made room for Yoruichi as they swapped spots. She cradled the girl's head on her lap as she placed a hand over her forehead gently. Yumichika who was sitting quietly in the room because he was bored suddenly thought that Yoruichi seemed as gentle as a mother, but then thought to keep that thought to himself lest he had a death wish.

"Not good, her fever's going up."

Grabbing one corner of the blanket, Yoruichi pulled it off in one smooth motion revealing the blood soaked gown Asako had just been changed into.

"Damn it, we just changed the bandages half an hour ago. Tessai, stop the bleeding. Rukia, stay here and help me change the bandages after Tessai leaves." Yoruichi commanded.

"I understand, however if you don't mind my stating, this is the fourth time today that I've had to "stop" the bleeding. This wound simply won't heal correctly and I can't do anything about it."

"I know, Tessai. Let's just do what we can."

"Can I help?" Ichigo chimed in.

"I don't know if you meant that as a joke or if you're legitimately stupid. How could a guy help out when a girl needs bandages, on her stomach none the less? Get out!"

With a resounding slam, the door closed.

"Yoruichi is either a demon or an angel," Yumichika commented as they all walked away.

Renji snorted.

"I vote the former."

-xXxXx-

The messenger left for the South the morning after my birthday. 15 days from then, he would bring me news of my freedom or my imprisonment. The South still had the right to decline an arranged marriage for military alliance. That alone was the bearer of all my hope, for if they did not accept, my troubles would be resolved and Takara's plans would have failed completely. I could only pray for it with all my strength. For death and pain was inevitable in the plans Takara had befitted me.

For 5 days, I did virtually nothing other than imagine my plight which accomplished little other than scaring me out of sleep. Each day, I watched those odd pink petals float past in the creek from my room. I did not come close to unraveling the mystery of their origin as I was too occupied with moping.

Each day after the messenger left, I saw more ombre pink petals flow down the creek. One was caught in another pool of still water and I watched it spin around for a while in that enclosure before a sudden current took it away. I imagined that it was calling to me. The flower's origin was still an enigma to me. Though I had never strayed off of the paths in the garden, I was pretty sure that petals like those did not grow in my garden but I could not be sure of it.

On the fifth day, I did not see a single one of those strange petals. At first, I told myself that plants don't have schedules and that it wouldn't always drop when I could and desired to see it. I watched until it grew too dark for me to see the garden from my room. I then realized how much my consciousness had been consumed by thoughts of the flower. In fact, the only two things I thought about were the flower and the marriage. I had become so enamored with those petals that it began affecting my mood. When they did not come, I felt glummer than I usually felt.

On the sixth day, I hid myself in the garden. I decided to take the initiative to search for that flower inside my garden. I resolved to do something with my time instead of wasting it away in negative thoughts.

Well, that is what I'd like to say, but that wasn't exactly true. In truth, people arrived at my compound constantly to offer either consolation or congratulations. They knew nothing of how I felt or how I thought. They did not understand the secret hopes I carried nor did they understand the danger I saw. Even Suzume seemed distant and unfamiliar. Thus to escape from it all, I hid myself in the garden. I thus took the opportunity to search for that petal which I had preserved and kept in my sleeve. My search failed. I found four petals in the creek at the end of my search. For more reference materials, I picked them up and preserved them. These petals offered me some consolation as well because they told me that the flowers were still in bloom and that my search had not been completely in vain. They were still there when I had searched for them.

On the seventh day, I turned Suzume away. When she came, I told the servants to tell her that I was unwell and unable to see her. I felt guilty for lying afterwards, but I felt that I just wanted time for myself. Again, I searched in the garden. Because yesterday's endeavors had not provided any results, I decided to try a different approach. If all the petals I had found were in the creek, then the plant that bore these flowers must be near the creek, right? Therefore, if I followed the path the creek took, I should be able to find that flower. I spent a deal of time walking along the creek. I was feeling pessimistic about my chances of finding the flower when I suddenly stopped at the obstacle in my path. After a moment's pondering, I thought.

"Okay, so now what?"

* * *

A/N:

Yay! We finally get to see Ulquiorra! Yeah, we all know that he was a smexy devil back then too! XP Two things to clarify. Ulquiorra's hair is down to his shoulders but kept up in a ponytail. In ancient history, a lot of men had long hair and I thought I'd incorporate that into the story. Besides, I like imagining Ulquiorra with long hair. XP. Number 2, Ulquiorra does NOT have green streaks under his eyes.

Hope you enjoyed,

-Aisumi


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 20

* * *

I stared at the obstacle in my path.

"Okay, now what?"

I had come to the end of the stream inside my compound. It continued onward, but it extended past my compound. I stared at the stream and then at the edge of the compound and then at the stream beyond it.

How could I have been so foolish to think that all of the stream water was exclusive to the compound? Of course it had to have come from some place else.

I pondered my next action. I wasn't exactly allowed to wander outside the compound. What if I got lost? Would somebody find me? Did I even want them to find me? If the Emperor knew, he would most definitely scold the daylights out of me.

My palms itched and I looked at my hand in surprise. I almost felt awkward having this rebellious feeling. I had never been in this type of situation where I wanted to break the rules that governed my life as a princess. I had always been strict to the rules. I had only broken the rules once before and that was because Suzume had wanted it.

The option was temptingly easy. The compound did not connect in the area where the stream flowed into the compound. All that was there was a single wooden bridge under which the stream passed through. It wasn't high enough for me to sneak under, but it was low enough for me to push myself over. I didn't see any servants around either. I assumed that this area was a corner of the storage section of the compound. Something beyond the walls seemed to call for me as well. I couldn't help but admit that I really wanted to leave.

I immaturely decided to blame the walls of the compound for my sudden rebellious streak. If they didn't suddenly seem so much like a prison cell, I wouldn't have this feeling. A prison cell, I wondered if that is how all the other princesses who wanted to rebel felt their compounds were.

Should I leave the compound? Should I just go back?

If I didn't search now, I might never get a chance to find that flower. I would be leaving here in 18 days if the South doesn't refuse the alliance. In that case, when I return and if I return, the flower would probably already be out of season.

Flowers only bloom for a while, just like opportunities only last so long.

I took a step forward but stopped. Then with gritted teeth, I tore away my spot and walked briskly back towards my room.

"Use your brain, Asako," I told myself.

-xXxXx-

Going out to the Garden twice in one day would incite suspicion amongst the maids. Even if they meant no harm, I didn't want them prodding in my business.

"Sachi," I called quietly when I was sure I was alone.

"Yes my lady?" she answered.

"Where are the extra kimonos for my handmaids kept?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "My lady, why would you-?"

"Sachi, I don't want you to ask me any questions. I just need you to tell me. This might be the last time I have this chance," I pleaded.

The handmaids were my personal attendants. Though their dresses were not as lavish or as sophisticated as a princess's dress, these dresses were beautiful by the standards of a regular citizen.

"Please reconsider, my lady. I can't even begin to guess what you're planning to do with them."

"Sachi, would you prefer me do what ever I'll be doing dressed like a princess so that I'll be caught the moment someone sees me? Or would you rather I take off a layer of this kimono and be humiliated when someone catches me not properly dressed?" (In ancient society, if you were missing a layer in a kimono it was like running around in your pajamas)

She hesitated for a moment.

"You know I can not disobey you my lady." She sighed. "Follow me."

-xXxXx-

It has been nine days since the messenger left for the South. Only six more days including today before the engagement is official. Even so, this glum subject didn't as much as glimmer in my mind. I was currently completely absorbed in one pursuit. Sachi showed me where the dresses were kept and I secretly stole one and hid it under the floorboard of my room. Isn't that ironic? I'm stealing things from myself now.

It didn't matter though. Immediately after lunch, I refused to see any of my attendants. I told them that they were not to disturb me even if it was time for dinner. When they were gone, I removed the formal headdress, loosened my hair, and began putting on the handmaid's dress. I quickly got rid of all things that could or might have labeled me as a princess. I spent all yesterday observing and changing the way I walked, the way I talked, and the way I acted. I didn't want anybody to recognize me as a princess and the slightest tilt of my chin could give me away.

"My lady, this is not a good idea," Sachi warned.

"Sachi, if anyone becomes suspicious while I'm gone, make sure to note who, when, where, and why. See you later." I said with a casual smile. I jumped over the railing and into the garden. I again followed the stream until I reached the edge of the compound.

I breathed deeply to calm my excitement but failed. Just a little and I would be free. I should have been afraid because if I were caught, anything and everything awful could happen. Taking one last glance around to make sure no one was here, I placed my hands on the railing and used my weight to help me jump over the railing and onto the bridge and then off of the bridge onto the other side of the compound.

I was free.

I couldn't help but smile. The grass outside the compound nearly reached my chest. No one ever came out here and no one ever bothered to cut the grass. Though the scenery was less colorful and exotic than what was in my garden, but just the knowledge of my escape from the compound made everything so much brighter and so much more refreshing.

I quickly began following the stream. I saw and picked up petals similar to the ones I had found intriguing in the garden from along the stream. The petals told me that I was following the right path. I was pleased. I walked for nearly ten minutes before I reached another obstacle in my path. I stared at the huge palace walls that stood in my path. If I were to exit the palace without permission, then that would be a real crime that the Emperor would not forgive.

I didn't think about it for long though, I ducked underneath the tiny tunnel and was quickly on the other side. I had already broken the rule when I left my compound, what difference would it make if I left the palace? Of course it was more dangerous outside the palace walls, but that made it all the more exciting for me. I was walking along with no haste when I suddenly reached a point where another stream joined the one I was following to turn it into a larger creek. I looked and made a mental note that I had come from the stream on the right so that when I returned I would follow the left fork.

I continued to follow the creak having established my route home so that I wouldn't get lost. I walked along the river and between cattails until I reached a forest. If my brain were functioning as it usually was, then I would not have thought that it was a good idea to enter such a dark forest. However, my pursuit of that flower made me think differently. I entered the forest without hesitation. I continued along the creak in the dim canopy of the trees for quite a period of time until I did not have to look further to find the flowers I had been looking for. At one part of the creak, these ombre pink petals filled the water. What I saw when I looked upwards was not quite what I had expected. These flowers grew on trees?

Trees, hundreds of them, were covered in thousands of large blossoms that were pink at the center but faded to white at the tips. They abundance created an illusion similar to the Sakura blossoms in that they dyed the tree a light pink, but were large enough that they could be enjoyed individually.

The trees formed a dense circle around many other trees that dotted the center of the circle for as far as I could see. I walked around and in between the trees while staring at the canopy above me. I was sure I'd trip at some point. Petals of the same unique ombre color cascaded onto the ground creating a pink and white wonderland.

"Uwah," The flowers were beautiful, the air was fresh, and the weather was beautiful.

I walked in no particular path or pattern until I noticed something glimmer but then disappeared. Puzzled, I walked quickly while staring at the canopy searching for that same glimmer. I should have been watching where I was going because at that moment, I tripped over a root and fell flat on my stomach.

I rubbed my forehead as I picked myself up off of the floor. I hadn't tripped in so long; I had almost forgotten what it felt like. Looking up, I found the glimmer I had been searching for.

In front of me was a patch of fresh green grass, but beyond that, a tree bearing large white blossoms on deep green leaves stood out against the pink back ground. I gasped at the breath taking sight.

After the initial shock I received from the beauty, I then suddenly noticed something I hadn't before.

I held in a yelp and rolled over so that I was behind the tree I had tripped over. My breath quickened. Why did I hide? Now I look guilty.

Why was there a man sleeping here?

More specifically, why was the new Grand General here?

I panicked.

I hadn't expected anyone else to be here.

I squeezed my eyes shut in panic and curled my legs up next to me.

Just calm down, he couldn't have noticed.

"Who's there."

His voice startled me. His voice was deep and scary.

Why does my luck fail me so badly?

Several birds that were sitting above me took flight so suddenly that I clamped my palms over my mouth to keep from shouting out.

I kept my breaths as quiet as possible as I relaxed. He'll think that what ever he first noticed were just a bunch of birds and he'll relax. I kept quiet for a few moments hoping he had gone back to sleep.

I'll just quietly leave now.

*snap*

Why was there a twig there! I wanted to laugh or cry, I didn't know which, at my stupidity. My heart caught in my throat as my mind begged for him to still be asleep.

"Who's there."

* * *

(Author's notes: Have you ever had that experience, when you get a second opportunity that you aren't expecting only to blow it anyways? I always feel like screaming my lungs out when I do that. XP)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 21

* * *

"Who's there?"

His voice was thick and dangerous. It aroused a cold numb feeling on the back of my neck as I cringed in despair. Would he think I was a criminal? My mind went numb with panic and my ears began clogging up on me. I searched through my sleeves for something to cover my face with only to remember that I had left my fan in my other kimono. I hid the lower part of my face behind my sleeves only to remember that such an action would expose my identity since no one other than the women of royalty and the high society were required to cover their faces. I tried to calm down. He wouldn't recognize me as a princess anyways since he had never seen my face, I reasoned. Reluctantly, I forced my hands away from my face.

"Come out, I know you're there."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I'm not here. I've disappeared. I was never here. I am the air. You don't see me here.

I repeated in my brain. I hoped that he would give up and think that he was mistaken.

"If you don't come out, things will get dangerous."

You don't see me here! I screamed in my brain. I was adamant on not going out. He would give up at some point right? But what if he did get violent? I breathed quietly. It would be better than being killed by Takara at least, right? My shoulders dropped glumly.

I wondered if he had moved from his spot. I definitely hadn't heard anything. I carefully and secretively looked over my right shoulder hoping to remain concealed while peeking out.

There was no one there.

I turned back around quickly and my breath caught midway down my throat.

"Do not move or else I might unintentionally slit your throat."

I held my breath as I looked at the razor sharp edge of the sword that glinted dangerously near my throat. My eyes traveled down the length of the blade and then moved to the hand of the beholder. I could not see either his face or body and I presumed that he couldn't see mine either.

"Step out away from the tree slowly. If you try to run, I'll cut you down without hesitation."

I let out the breath I held. There was no point fearing if he'd find me at this point since he already had.

Slowly, the sword retreated bit by bit and I walked out from behind the trees.

The moment I looked him in the face though, I felt heat rise in my cheeks. The first moment he saw me, before he fully comprehended that I was not the enemy he had expected, he had had such a dangerous and resolved look in his face and for a moment, I couldn't help but admire the expression he held in his eyes. I suddenly felt foolish for admiring such a dangerous look that most reasonable people would have shivered at. I quickly came to my senses though and began feeling self conscious since I didn't have a veil to create a barrier between me and him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. A wave of awkwardness caused me to look away while his intense green eyes studied me for the moments before he pulled his katana away from my neck and sheathed it. He bowed politely.

"I'm terribly sorry if I surprised you. I didn't expect to see a palace maiden. I had thought that you were a soldier." He apologized graciously. The tone of his voice softened. It was no longer as dangerous but was just as rigid.

My head turned back to him, but I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry and my face was hot with embarrassment. If anyone from the tabloids knew I had shown my face to a man, the entire Empire would go crazy. A princess only showed her face to other females and two other men, her husband and her father. I never expected to have to show my face in front of any one other than my husband yet here I was standing openly in front of the Grand General. My mind told me that this had to be a sin by societal standards.

After a moment of silence he spoke again. "If you have come to enjoy the scenery, you can come sit where I do. The view is better from there." He offered in a gentlemanly manner. He began walking back towards his seat with his sword clicking at his waist with each stride. I then noticed that he wasn't carrying the sword he had received from the Emperor.

I moved forward to follow him but tripped again over the same root and landed on my face with an oof. I flushed from the horror of embarrassment and scrambled to stand up again.

I could have sworn that I heard him laugh but he turned around so quickly that I could not be sure. He asked me politely if I was okay. Even if he had not laughed at me, I was sure that I heard a tinkle of laughter in his voice. I flushed and began hating myself for being such a clutz I didn't know I was before. He held offered me his hand. "I'll help you up."

I instinctively leaned away from his hand. For a moment, he looked like he regretted his actions.

"I'm sorry I pointed my sword at you and scared you, but I can promise that I won't harm you."

I waved my hands saying that I was fine and that I should be left alone. My eyes drifted behind him to the white flowers he had been sleeping by. By looking away from him, I felt calmed, but then my eyes drifted back to his face and I tensed again.

He studied my actions and frowned. "If you'd like, if I make you uncomfortable, I can leave. I don't wish to disturb you."

His words struck a chord of guilt in my chest. I hadn't intended to kick him out. I, of course, knew it wasn't his intention to have scared me. He was bound to have a lot of enemies, Takara in particular, and it was right for him to have been cautious. The way he held his body, the way he kept both arms slightly in front of him, and the way his sword was tilted at the perfect angle showed me that he still didn't fully trust me and that he was still testing me even though I was a girl and even though he was being quite chivalrous to me. Though his skepticism irritated me because I wasn't accustomed to being doubted, it showed me his foresight and preparedness. As he began to walk away, realized that I had gotten lost in thought and not answered his question. I shook my head quickly.

"Stay." I could barely utter out that word because of how tight my throat felt.

I stood up as he walked back towards his seat beside the tree. I walked forward, but felt uneasy while I did. I must have taken a while and have been obviously red because he spoke up.

"Don't be shy, I won't harm you." He said. His words were firm and devoid of much else, yet I blushed harder just knowing he could tell I was embarrassed.

"Come sit," he said while directing me to a spot a few feet away from him.

I tried to remember to not walk too properly and not to sit too properly. I kept my arms at my side in what seemed like a relaxed manner, but I was actually really fighting myself inside. I had to keep the sleeves away from my face. I sat facing him but stared at the grass unsure of what to say.

"What brings you here?" he asked. Here's my chance to prove I'm not a creeper! I mentally cried in joy. I reached into my sleeve to pull out the petals I had been collecting only to notice that the fresh ones I had collected were no longer there. They must have fallen out when I had tripped. I only had the one I preserved from the compound. I pulled that out and presented it to him. That petal wasn't that fresh anymore and I felt terrible for being unprepared for everything that occurred in that day.

"Really?" he questioned. I frowned, did he not believe me? Well of course, why should he believe me? I wanted to pound myself in the head. He reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out something from his sleeve as well. In his hand he held a similar preserved petal. "I also followed the stream here in search of this flower." I was surprised. I reached forward and he handed his petal over to me. I examined them side by side and came to the conclusion that they were indeed the same type of petals.

"When-" I nearly gawked at how foreign and hoarse my own voice had become. I paused and tried again. "When did you find this place?" I asked.

"Just yesterday," he responded.

"I came looking for the source of these flowers. These flowers don't grow in the garden at my-I mean at the compound I work at." I said quietly. "All of the flowers in the palace that I've seen that are pink and have gradients that operate directionally inverse to these."

He looked up and at a large white flower that sat situated on a tree branch above us. "You came to see the pink flowers, right? But did you know that this flower here is a relative of the ones we were both lead here by?"

"Its arrangement of petals is similar but its large shape is unique. There's not a flower in the open palace grounds like this." He said.

"There's not a flower in any of the private gardens that are like it." I added. He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "My princess takes me everywhere when she goes out of the compound so I've seen basically everyplace in the palace." I said quickly.

He stood up to pull one out but I leaped up and grabbed his arm.

"No, don't pull it." I said quickly.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because when you pluck the flower, it dies. It's best if it stays alive longer even if you can't touch it or hold it. At the very least, you can watch it bloom for much longer. Besides, there are only a dozen or so of these flowers." I said.

"How interesting, would you say that even if you know that if it were to be pulled, you'd be able to have it?"

I nodded and then added. "I'd hate to be the reason for death."

He then reached even higher and grabbed a branch and bent it downwards so that the flower was at our eye level in between us.

"Would you prefer something like this? Now you can see, touch, and hold it without killing it, but you still can't have it," he said.

"As long as it's still alive." I responded

"You're an odd one," he said quirking his eyebrow

"I've been told," I replied calmly.

"What is the name of this flower?" I asked in wonder

After a moment he answered.

"Hounoku," he answered. "A Magnolia. All the flowers you see here are Magnolias."

Eventually he released the branch slowly and let it return to its original position and we returned to our seats.

"What is your name, young maiden?" he asked, again in his polite yet stiff tone, after we had sat for a while in silence.

I contemplated what to tell him. Of course I could make up a name, but then no names could appear in my mind that didn't already belong to someone else.

"Asako," I said finally. No one outside of the royal family knew my given name. He wouldn't be able to figure it out. "And you? You must be a General of some sort." I said feigning ignorance.

"My name is Ulquiorra."

----------------------------------

"The new Grand General?" I asked pretending to be surprised. "Oh, I've heard so much about you. I've always been interested in the military works, but my princess never tells me anything. She's a "lovely" person if you know what I mean." I said trying to secure my position as a regular handmaid. "Will you tell me about your success in the war? I read the report, but I'd like to hear your first hand account." I said eagerly.

Ulquiorra spoke to me honestly and he never scorned my eagerness to learn despite his status as Grand General and the condition that he only knew of me as a servant. Each day afterwards, I would come after breakfast and leave before sunset. Over the days, he told me about all of the corruption and trouble he had faced while he was a soldier and a low ranking officer.

"There was a time," he reminisced, "that the original Grand General decided to whip some of my subordinates to show his supremacy. When I objected, I became their substitute," he laughed bitterly. He then looked at me casually. "Your opinion of me just fell by a lot didn't it?"

I shook my head.

"Of course not, besides, you're THE Grand General, would the opinion of a lowly handmaid really be of any importance to you?" I asked him honestly.

He chuckled at my deduction. "No, I guess you're right. It's not important."

"There you see? You didn't even need to ask that question." I responded. I then stopped and added. "Besides, that was very noble of you to sacrifice yourself for your men. Of course they are important, but without your intelligence and military capabilities, our Empire might not have one the war. What would have happened if something had happened to you? Therefore you should really take care of yourself more." I said. "The former Grand General was a corrupt man who sucked the Empire's military budget right into his pockets. I would have been worried that he would have killed you for disobedience. It's not out of his league to do that." I added.

"I wasn't really thinking of that when it happened," he said. "Besides, he doesn't have the power to kill me."

"I'm pretty sure he did when he was Grand General. He killed many people who opposed him." I countered.

"Yes, but his corrupt methods forced him into a position where he could not kill me." He paused.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Asako-san."

"I told you to just call me, Asako. If you don't I'll go back to calling you Ulquiorra Schiffer-sama." I threatened lightly.

He sighed and I smiled. "Asako, I'll tell you that another day."

"That's not fair!"

--

Our conversations were always intellectual. We talked about an array of things. Most of the times it was about Politics, War, or Economics but we also talked about other things like flowers, natural science, history, and fate (we debated whether it existed or not). I learned through this that he was very much against Takara's corruption and had definite ideas about what should be done in the government and what shouldn't be done.

At one point (probably about the third day I had come to see him), he asked me the question I feared but had prepared for.

"How are you here all the time? Surely your princess will notice your absence and will scold you for it."

I breathed a sigh of relief when he said how and not why. It felt less like I was being an intrusion.

"I only work with my princess directly once in a while. She doesn't go outside anymore so it's not uncommon for me not to meet her for six months," I replied hoping that he would accept my excuse.

"That's not being honest. You still have your duties." He replied reprimanding me lightly. Despite his words, he didn't ask me ever again and he never asked me to leave. I was happy about it. I felt comfortable around him. So much in fact, that after the first hour on the first day, I stopped blushing and my stomach stopped fluttering altogether.

I was happy to spend time together with my idol.

--------------------------

On the fifteenth day since the messenger left, I received the news. The news that I had been waiting for. The news that I had dreaded yet hoped for.

Hayane frantically knocked on my door that night.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama! The messenger has arrived!" she shouted.

"Don't shout, Hayane." I said turning over from my bed. It was already past midnight. "Come in."

"Shall I light the candle beside you, your highness?" she asked.

"No, just read it for me. The light's too bright for me, you just woke me up," I said from the other side of the bamboo screen.

"I understand," she said quickly. She skimmed it over quickly. My heartbeat quickened and the sleepiness began to meld away into the darkness of my room. I knew that it was not good to get my hope up about it, but I couldn't help wishing as I had been for the past fifteen days.

"Ohime-sama! It's great news!" she said looking like she could begin dancing around at any moment.

I sat up immediately ignoring the dizziness that came with the blood rushing out of my head.

Good news? Could it be?

"Read it." I commanded.

She cleared her throat and began reading.

"_Dear Emperor of the Empire of Rising Sun,_

_We are delighted to have finally heard from you. It is a pity that we have not kept up our connections._ Blah Blah Blah Blah. Hime-sama, this is just irrelevant stuff." Hayane said skimming through the long document. My heart beat quickened.

"Just find what's important!" I almost snapped at her.

"Ah! Here it is!" she shouted. "We are happy to hear that you are willing to enter into a military alliance. We too see the benefits and would like to enter a military alliance with the prestigious Empire of the Rising Sun. However, the amount of gifts that you have said you would bring is entirely unnecessary for two friendly states. We appreciate your generosity, however, we politely refuse at least half off it. As for the marriage to unite our two militaries…"

It's unnecessary, I finished the sentence in my mind. My heartbeat quickened in excitement.

"What is it, Hayane, tell me quick."

"As for the marriage to unite our two militaries, we eagerly await the arrival of the Crown Prince's bride."

* * *

Author's notes: I didn't really like this chapter and I definitely didn't like beta-ing it. I'll try and figure something out later. It's just not quite what I had conjured up in my mind. Anyways, R&R

-Aisumi


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 22

* * *

"My lady, isn't this wonderful. You will become the queen of the Southern Empire. Your status will be higher than any other princess in the country! No, not just that, you have managed to achieve the highest status available to a princess!"

She said these words with great enthusiasm, but they didn't reach my ears. My whole body felt numb.

"Why?" I asked myself. "I have already anticipated this so why?"

Why does it hurt so much? Why am I so terrified by it?

I felt the energy drain from me and I slumped over back onto my futon.

"My lady, are you alright?" Hayane asked worriedly.

I knew that princesses shouldn't slump or curve their backs because it wasn't graceful, but I didn't care anymore. There was no hope for me. I was on a fast track towards my death now.

"Hime-sama! Are you feeling ill? Someone get a cool cloth!" Hayane shouted at my other handmaids while she entered the bamboo enclosure.

I hadn't noticed, but I had broken out in to a cold sweat.

Why couldn't I just faint like all the other princesses. Then I'd be able to escape this constant torment if even for a moment. Why do I have to lie here awake? I kept my eyes closed. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to face anyone.

"Get out."

The words were simple and cold. They were unlike me, but I didn't care. With a bitter smile, I covered my face with my hands and forced my voice to function.

"A princess shouldn't show such elation in front of others, so please leave. I just got too excited." I said trying to hide the bitter irony that cracked in my voice.

The moment they left, I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. What expression would I have had? What kind of contorted image would I see? Deep inside my mind, I knew it didn't matter, for somehow I knew that it would reflect the ugly terror that had buried itself inside my heart.

--

"Did something happen?" His words pierced through my clouded mind and for a moment, I lost my composure and felt that he could see right through me. I then reminded myself that that couldn't be the case and toughened up.

"No, nothing happened," I waved it off.

"Something happened didn't it? I can see it in your face. Did you get caught?"

"Caught? Doing what?" I gave him a questioning look before it hit me and I quickly waved it off. "No, no, I didn't get caught."

"Then what is it? You know that I can tell from your face that something's bothering you."

"No you can't." I sulked and covered my face with my hand. He moved forward and pulled my fingers away from my face.

"Don't be childish. It's unbecoming of you. At least, if you don't want to tell me, just tell me what I can do to make it easier for you." Then he paused and backed off. "I'm sorry, my objective was not to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to pry." He said apologetically. He stood up and moved back to his seat against the white magnolia tree.

As I watched him go, I knew that I couldn't exactly hide it from him. I sighed and-

Wait. What?

I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at my action and I smiled weakly.

Stupid Asako, chill out you're not supposed to act like a princess. I reprimanded. Sighing is just fine for normal people. The same goes for not sitting up straight or sitting up properly.

I put my hands down and tried to act normally.

"Ulquiorra, have you ever been in a situation where you felt that you could not avoid or resist what was happening, like you had no control over your life?" I asked after a while.

"No."

His answer was so blunt that I lost all the words I had planned to say. We both grew silent. I felt really awkward sitting in that situation. I bit my lip and wondered if I was just being whiney, if I was just acting like a spoiled princess again.

"I've been in situations where all the odds were against me and all the people I knew tried to tell me how to live my life. But never have I felt that feeling of helplessness you've described."

My ears perked, I was glad he was still willing to talk to me but I wondered if he was just trying to comfort me.

"I left home because I didn't like how they restricted me. There's always a way out of every situation and a way to make the best of everything." He said. "There's no such thing as a destiny you can't mold with your own hands."

I scoffed.

"That's lovely, but it's easy for you to say. You're an intelligent General. Even though you came from a poor family, you have your superior awareness and understanding that allowed you to become the most brilliant swordsman in the Empire. Plus," I added. "You are a man. Society doesn't discriminate against poor men as much as they do against women."

"I wasn't always fortunate and it wasn't ever easy, but you can make up whatever excuses you want if it makes you feel better." He replied.

I gapped at him.

As a princess I would have had him thrown in the prison for offending me, but I sat there and absorbed his words. No one dared to speak to me that bluntly. In a way, those words suited him perfectly. He was a gentleman, but he was honest and he was a soldier. But perhaps he was correct. I was always using the excuse of society's sexism in order to justify my worthless existence. I had always used it as an excuse to console myself when I didn't try or when I failed. Even if that was something I couldn't change, I should not have demeaned Ulquiorra's endeavors.

"I'm sorry. I know you've gone through a lot, yet I still said that. You're right. I'm just making up excuses again," I said half-heartedly.

"At least you can recognize your mistake. That's a good girl." He said ruffling my hair. "What ever it is, don't give up. If it's within my power, I'll help you out."

His words sounded wonderful and beautiful, but I wasn't sure how much I could believe in them. Heck, I had admitted that I was making up excuses, but I still didn't know what I could do about my fate. It's easier to say something that to do something about it.

My fate was sealed. Takara would kill me on the road. Suzume was still in danger. The real problem was still lurking and I had to do something about it. Takara would target those close to me as soon as I was out of the way. But being a princess, I couldn't just cast it all away. Everywhere I went everything I did bore heavy consequences that could result in the loss of lives. I couldn't just kill or order Takara killed. That would make me just like him even if I really wanted him to disappear.

--

It was midnight and the only ones awake were a few of the handmaids working night shifts and the old owl in the tree. The crickets and cicadas called back and forth between each other creating a natural melody that even the candle light fires danced to. But suddenly all of that peace was broken.

"STOP!"

I jolted awake shivering with a layer of cold sweat sticking to my skin.

"My lady! What's wrong!" Sachi asked coming up to me.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

A dream?

Yes, that was just a dream.

I told myself this but it was no use. I couldn't stop shivering as I sat up.

"Stop it, I don't want-" I felt like tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Ohime-sama, what's wrong you look haunted," Sachi said.

I couldn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

--

"Tired?" he asked. I flushed embarrassed that I had been unable to hide that last yawn from him.

"Just a little," I said embarrassed. "I woke up early today. That evil princess of mine demanded that she wanted a midnight snack one hour past midnight." I hoped he wasn't offended and that he didn't think that I found his stories boring.

A day in the sun did little to quell my uncertainties. I had the same dream that night and the terror was still as awful and fresh as the first night.

I hated the dark hours I sat waiting for the sun to rise. Only when the sun began to rise was I able to relax and fall asleep for a few hours.

When my handmaids came to wake me up, I forced myself to wake up as usual. They didn't need to know that I was being terrorized by nightmares at night.

In the warm spring sun surrounded by the gentle fragrance of flowers, I couldn't help but feel drowsy. I tried to hide my yawns the best I could in front of Ulquiorra, but it still slipped out every now and then which was incredibly embarrassing. He offered to leave or let me go back early to sleep, but I told him that I was fine.

"I just slept late," I told him.

Having been sleep deprived for two days, my body was exhausted, but my body's natural defense did not allow me to fall asleep at all. I didn't want to experience that miserable dream again. I didn't want to wake up with that heart tearing sensation. My body yearned for sleep and my mind was fatigued, but whenever I thought of falling asleep, I thought of the dream and my mind would suddenly become alert depriving me of sleep all over again.

When I met Ulquiorra, I was too tired to even yawn. I felt like collapsing on the spot. I didn't know how I had gotten the energy to walk all the way there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just had to get up earlier today," I said. I felt crabby and exhausted. I wasn't in the mood to be patient or thoughtful because that required energy that I didn't have.

"For what?" he asked. Why did he have to ask?

"The princess wanted a midnight snack one hour past midnight." I said irritated.

"You've used that one before."

"Then she wanted to have a picnic and see the sunrise in the garden this morning. Wait. Wha-?" I realized my mistake. "What do you mean I used that one before!" I snapped.

"Too late, did you really need to lie to me?" he frowned.

I frowned, if my brain had been awake, then I wouldn't have fallen for such an easy trick. Now, I even felt a little guilty that he had caught me deceiving him.

"It's not-"

"Did you have a recurring nightmare?"

How did he guess?

"I didn't!" I said quickly.

"If you're having trouble falling asleep at your place, you can sleep here. I'll wake you before it gets awful," he offered.

"No," I snapped unreasonably. I then noticed how nasty I was getting and added. "Thank you, but I came here to talk to you, not to burden you."

That night as well, I spent the entire night shivering.

"Stop being a coward, Asako," I told myself. "There is nothing here that I should worry about. There's nothing to lose sleep over."

I also spent the night feeling guilty at how badly I had treated Ulquiorra when he didn't deserve it after all the time he had spent accompanying me and listening to me. I made a mental note to work on being a better person when I was sleep deprived but decided that I would start after I could relax and get some sleep. (A/N: "Logic is panic's prey" –Kurama XP )

-

I wondered if I began having hallucinations. I didn't even know how I was able to reach the secret place where I always went to talk to Ulquiorra. I was just there. My legs carried me there on instinct.

"Asako, you should go to sleep."

Why did he always say that? Was he really concerned or did he just not want to talk to me or see me?

"I'm fine," I protested.

"Just go. Don't be stubborn. It's not good for you." He reprimanded.

I jumped to my feet as he stood.

"I'm not being-!"

Wait a minute, when was the last time the sky was green? My vision darkened and I didn't notice I was falling until I felt myself hit something. The tensions that kept me standing melted away and I felt my body go limp like a noodle. I struggled to open my eyes, but cool hands covered them gently.

"Sleep." He commanded. I wanted to protest but exhaustion overwhelmed my mind and body. I could barely sense the world around me as the world I knew. I had already begun drifting. Being with him was the only time I enjoyed now. I wanted to talk to him more. I didn't want to sleep through this important time. "I don't know what's been bothering you and keeping you from sleeping, but I can and will help you. For now, I'll protect you from your dreams and you can rest assured that no one will hurt you here. I'm here for you." He said soothingly.

I forced a weak smile.

"Sorry then." I didn't realize how quickly I passed out soon after. As I drifted off, the words I wanted to say the most escaped my lips. "Don't leave, okay." I whispered in my sleep. I didn't know until then that for so long, I had just wished for someone to say those comforting words. He didn't pity me like all the other people and I was grateful for that.

--

Ulquiorra in many ways was _very_ confused. How in the world did he end up having a girl pass out in his arms? Well, as an intelligent General of course he knew how, but he still couldn't believe it. How in the world did such cliché words slip out of _his_ mouth? He had only meant to comfort the poor girl. It was an accident that so much just came out.

Just an accident.

As he sat down on the grass against the large white Magnolia tree, he had thought to lay her down on the grass beside him but before he could dislodge himself from her, she instinctively grabbed a hold of his pant leg and would not release him.

Her nightmare began and she began visibly shaking. Ulquiorra thought that for a moment, he might have heard her whisper the words "Stop it". Unsure of what to do, he placed a hand on the girl's forehead and she visibly relaxed but did not let go of him. Relenting to the girl's wishes, Ulquiorra allowed her to leave her head in his lap and her fist bunched up in the cloth of his pants.

He sighed and watched as magnolia petals cascaded down around him and wondered about the strange girl that constantly appeared before him. He stared at the girl's face and the heat rose in his cheeks. He wondered how he and this girl had ended up in such an awkward position. Of course he knew how, but he couldn't believe that it could be so simple.

--

(Let's take a quick trip back to the present)

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed.

"Welcome back from your trip to the Material World. Now, show me what you have seen."

Ulquiorra responded monotonously "As you wish, sir."

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you liked it. I personally liked this chapter a lot better than the last. Tell me what you think.

-Aisumi


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 23

* * *

I woke feeling tired, exhausted really, but much more at peace and alert than before. I could feel the warm spring air urging me to relax and maybe go back to sleep. For a moment, I wondered what the soft material I was sleeping on was. It certainly didn't feel like my usual pillow. I looked at the grass, then at the cloth, and then at the sky which now consisted of black hair and emerald eyes.

"Feeling better?"

I lurched in surprised forgetting he was right there and slamming our foreheads together. I felt dizzy and I held my head in pain.

"Oww, what was that for?" he asked stiffly.

"I…You…Oww." I stuttered and pointed flabbergasted before the pain hit me. I cradled my head, but was glad that now he couldn't see my bright red face. I knew yet didn't believe that I had lied on his lap all afternoon.

Afternoon?

I then noticed the orange light that drowned out the world.

"I… I'm sorry," I said tentatively.

He continued to hold his head and ignore me.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Of course not." He grumbled.

The feeling of guilt rushed back to me. I moved and sat directly in front of him and pulled his hands away from his forehead.

I carefully inspected the spot, running my fingers over his skin.

"That spot is really red, are you alright? Doesn't it hurt a lot?" I asked him. He jerked away.

"I'm fine," he said not facing me.

I frowned. He was mad. He was very clearly upset with me.

"I'm so sorry." I said again. "Thank you for staying with me for this long." I said quietly.

I sincerely hoped he would forgive me.

He turned back and the corners of his mouth twisted into a tiny smile. The first light joking smile I had seen him have. I wouldn't have snapped out of my daze if he hadn't flicked me on the forehead.

"Silly, I wouldn't be hurt by such a small thing. I've been hit by worse and survived. And by the way, you don't need to thank me."

I stared at him dumbfound.

Then my face turned red from embarrassment because I had not noticed that he was faking it.

"Y-you-! Annoying!" I yelled at him. "I was genuinely worried that I had hurt you. It was the first time I had ever felt that worried too! You're so mean, taking advantage of a girl's concern like that!" I wouldn't let him off easy. I yanked his sleeve back and forth until he had to tear away from me because he was dizzy. He was smiling the entire time.

When I first saw him and most of the time I saw him, he bore a serious and studious expression. He was kind and polite yet serious and calculating. His blank stare alone made one uncomfortable. But when he talked about his past, when were talking about policy, he was always passionate. He showed me an array of facial expressions. We agreed and disagreed. Even so, we were open. And when we were open, he smiled a smile that only I could see.

--

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra responded.

"Thank you for your analysis on Inoue Orihime's potential. Now, will you please show me the scene you have withheld from me?"

"I don't understand what you are saying, Aizen-sama. I have withheld nothing from you." Ulquiorra responded coolly.

"Really? Then will you care to show me what happened right before you entered the garagantua?" Aizen questioned.

"Of course, I thought that that would be unnecessary though." Ulquiorra said. Plucking out his just healed eye again, he crushed it and showed Aizen what had happened.

After it was over, Aizen sat quietly. Ulquiorra wasn't one to talk much either so they entered a period of silence.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I wouldn't expect you to do something like this. This is usually what that Szayel does." Aizen sighed.

"I don't understand what you are saying, Aizen-sama. I gave you what you asked for. I didn't show you originally because I thought that the part where I entered the garagantua and returned to Los Noches was excess and unnecessary information."

"That's _not_ what I asked for." Aizen's voice suddenly grew deathly cold. Ulquiorra did not flinch. Aizen then sighed and relaxed. "I'll give you one last chance, Ulqiuorra."

_No, don't give me another chance. Just throw me in a dungeon and forget about it._

"What happened between the time you ended the first scene where you analyzed that girl's power and that second scene were you entered the garagantua?"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak.

"If you need me to be more specific, Ulquiorra, how did you get that awful wound on your leg?"

--

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy with how you are now? You've come a long way from being a peasant boy to the Grand General. Have you fulfilled your ambition?" I asked. He had just finished telling me a story about his childhood.

"No."

"No? Why not?" I asked him confused.

"From the very beginning, it was never about becoming any one position, but about doing my very best and being the very best. No matter what I have to sacrifice, I will become the best. What is Grand General? The Grand General still must abide by the Supreme General's word. Therefore, it is only second in command; third if you count the Emperor. I have to be at least the Supreme General before I can feel like I have accomplished anything. With Takara in power, Grand General and everything else below it are just puppet positions. No, the position of Grand General is useless to me. I will become the Supreme General one day."

I could sense the determination of his spirit.

"At least Supreme General? There's not much above that unless you're planning to pile up a bunch of Supreme titles. If you were thinking of becoming Emperor, then that would be great and all, but that would also be treason and there would be no way unless you forced your way to the throne." I cautioned.

"That's why for now, I'll work to take the title Supreme General from Takara. Everything else that follows will have to be worked out then. An Emperor may be the most powerful person in the empire, but he can only act on what he knows and what he knows is controlled by the strings of his advisors and the people around him."

I nodded slowly trying to think of it from his point of view.

"But you know, as long as you remain inside the capitol, there won't be many opportunities for you to prove yourself. Takara will be sure to keep them all away from you."

"I don't have much of a choice. I can't just leave the capitol when ever I want. I can only hope to grab the opportunities I get. He knows that if I prove myself to the Emperor, his position will be in danger."

"If it's you, I think you can do it."

--

I just didn't know what to do anymore. Ulquiorra was busily working towards his goals, but what about me? I haven't done anything to fix my problems or help me reach my own dreams.

Could nothing be done anymore? Was this seriously all I could do?

"Hime-sama." Hayane's call broke me out of my thoughts.

"What is it, Hayane?"

"A messenger came from the Emperor's ninth consort, your mother, when you told us not to bother you."

"You may enter," I said while quickly sitting up properly like I was supposed to.

She entered but stayed outside the bamboo screen.

"My mother sent a messenger? What does she want?" I asked curiously. I met my mother about once a year perhaps and we didn't have a particularly close relationship since all children in the palace are raised by servants and handmaids. The real mother never watched her child grow up and in most cases, they didn't care.

"She requests you to visit her some time before you leave." Hayane said.

I frowned.

I supposed that my father had told her about the engagement. I honestly didn't want to go see her. There were only three days left before I was to start making my trip to the South and things were busy at the compound. I didn't want to see anyone though I knew that I should pay my respects to her.

"I'll go tomorrow." I said relenting.

"She said that the best time to go would be an hour before lunch, Hime-sama, because she will be with the Dowager Empress in the Royal palace gardens. You must pay your respects to both of them anyways so it would be best to do so then."

I frowned.

I was usually with Ulquiorra at that time. I didn't want to just ditch him so suddenly. I wouldn't even have a chance to tell him that I couldn't be there. But I knew how bad my mother's temper was and how bad she was at being patient.

"I will arrive on time." I relented

* * *

Author's note: Just to clarify. That section in the middle with Ulquiorra is a flash forward to the "present" considering this section is technically a flashback. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. :) I also don't have an excuse for my lack of updates. Write to me if you have any comments. I'd love to hear them. It's what keeps me going.

Sincerely,

Aisumi


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 24

* * *

"I, Asako, Ju-no-hime, have come to pay my final respects to the Ninth Consort and the Dowager Empress." I said gently bowing my head before the both of them.

My mother quickly dismissed all of the servants.

"Asako-hime, I am sure you know why I called you." My mother said calmly.

"I do," I responded in the same plain tone I always used with her. "I will be leaving in less than three days and I must pay my respects to all those who have helped raise me this far in life." I said mechanically.

"That is correct. That is what you are here for, but that is not why I called you." She breathed deeply. "You see, I know that as a mother, I have neglected you for seventeen years. I never expected for you to do such an important favor for me."

I was confused but didn't let it show on my face.

"I apologize, honorable mother, but I do not understand what you are talking about. I accepted because my father the Emperor wished for it." I said simply.

"Yes, and because of that, the Emperor has finally seen worth in you and, as a result, has seen worth in me. You know that it would be lucky if he visited me once every three months. You know that our marriage has never been filled with much feeling. But ever since you accepted the proposal in place of Suzume-hime, I have become one of his favorites?"

I hid my annoyance. Did I really need to know this?

"I never noticed your worth or importance ever before therefore I am sorry I never cared for you. But, I thank you for making my life so wonderful."

She stood from her seat in the garden and embraced me.

I stood stiff and surprised by her actions. This was certainly not normal or proper.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad mother, but I'm glad that you are my daughter in the end. I was overjoyed that you are set to become Empress of the South. But I wish I had been a better mother. I hope you can forgive your awful mother." She said and began crying into my shoulder.

"You really care, 9th consort?" I asked her,

"Of course, my dear." She replied.

I didn't hug her back, everything was void of genuine feeling. Instead of moving my emotions, her words and actions had incited a gear inside of my head to turn. I knew how fake her tears were, but I also knew what her true feeling was. If she wasn't going to be truthful with me, then why would I have to with her? It was clear that she wanted a piece of the prize and if I hated her, father wouldn't pay any attention to her.

I returned her embrace even though I didn't put much of my real feeling into it.

"It's okay,"

I knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Mom."

I knew that she was suddenly of overjoyed.

"I never blamed you. I'm glad you have finally come to love me."

My mother began sobbing harder more for happiness than anything else.

"That's the first time you have ever called me 'Mom', Asako. You really forgive me."

I patted her head and wondered, why are humans so easily tricked by what they want to hear.

"It is all okay."

I stared across at my grandmother, the Dowager Empress.

"We all appreciate what you have done for the royal family and for the country." She said solemnly.

Appreciation, that's what they felt for me. My mother regretted not being able to see that I was going to be worth something one day. She could have used me more otherwise. That was her true feelings. They didn't feel real love or extreme sadness. They just appreciated me and my sacrifice. One couldn't expect much more from someone that lived inside the palace, but that is enough for me. That is enough for _that_.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, the Ninth Consort cried a lot. I guess she has reformed herself." Hayane said as the sedan carriage carried us back to my compound.

"No, she's just deluding herself again. Why else would a mother be overjoyed when she finds out her child is going to be sent off onto a perilous trek across the country and live separately from her forever?"

Hayane went silent.

"You do not dare to say it because it would be your tongue if you did, but I can say it. She's just using me. She's using me like she has always wanted to."

If she were truly the kind mother she wanted to be, she would fight the marriage with all her strength because she would know that I would be unhappy. I kept these thoughts to myself as I rode back in the sedan chair.

The moment I returned home, I was met by an anxious young servant.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, a servant from the Emperor came while you were out, he says he has something for you!" she said breathlessly.

"For me? Where is the servant now?" I asked.

"I will show you," she said quickly and took off.

I followed behind her.

--

"Ju-no-hime-sama, this is a gift from the Emperor, it is his final gift for you." The messenger said from outside the bamboo screen. I sat and stared at the hairpin in the rosewood box. As I thought about it, I began treasuring it out of the fact that it was my father's last present to me more than its own true value. After I am married, I would lose my identity as a human. It was common in this sexist society, but it didn't mean I was in favor of it.

The hairpin was crafted in the shape of a rising phoenix. The body feathers of the phoenix were actually many small diamonds perfectly shaped, cut, and laid on top of a body of white gold. The detailed feathers on its body alternated between pure diamond, white gold, and frosted diamonds. Each of the feathers were individually cut and laid. The definition of the body, head, and beak were created by an outline of white gold as well. The eyes of the phoenix stared at nothing but the sky and were inlaid with a rich deep green emerald. The tips of its wings were stretched above the bird's head and its beak and eyes held a menacing look. The wings itself were made of diamonds and crystals, but cut into more elongated forms with the tips of each feather frosted and decorated with feather veins. At the center of each wing was a strain of aquamarine. The phoenix's tail dangled away from its body and was held together by thin wires of white gold. Threaded on the white gold were opals, pearls, and more frosted diamonds carved into the shape of tail feathers. When placed together, it created somewhat of a peacock illusion. (Asian phoenixes resemble peacocks). Each strand dangled down as its own separate entity.

It was an elegant piece of jewelry, but not until one inspected it closely could he or she see the true detail and value of the piece.

I picked up the hairpin and instinctively held it to my lips. I felt my heart tighten. This would be the last gift I would ever receive from my beloved father. He had never given me something so wonderful ever before. It would be a treasure that would forever remind me of home when I was gone.

I picked up the hairpin and put it in my hair.

I dismissed the messenger and called my handmaids.

"Hayane, get the sedan chair ready. I'm going to see the Emperor one last time."

--

Accounting for travel time and the hours I was forced to have tea with the Dowager Empress and the Ninth consort, it was nearly supper time when I had reached the Emperor's dining hall.

As I traveled, I thought of how I abandoned Ulquiorra for the entire day. I thought of Ulquiorra, his strengths, and his struggles. I know that he had gone through a lot and I was determined to find a way to help him. I knew my goal and I knew my path of action.

Unfortunately for me, the Emperor was dining with the Empress when I arrived. When I was announced and when I came in, the Empress immediately gave me a cold hard stare. In contrast to the Empress's cold greeting, the Emperor welcomed me warmly. When I asked to talk to him about my "future plans" and when he said that we should go talk in the Royal hall, the Empress shot me more dirty looks. It wasn't my fault the Empress was such a vain, selfish, and clingy person.

"What brings you hear to me today, Asako-hime?" He asked when we were away. "I see that you are wearing the gift I sent you. It suits you very well." He said touching the dangling tail of the phoenix gently.

"Thank you, Father, but that's not what I came here to speak to you about. Tell me, father," I said acting desperate. "Do you really care for my sacrifice? Do you really care for me?" I asked him.

"Why, of course. Why do you ask such a question, my child?" he asked me bewildered.

"Father, if you truly care for me, then please listen to my last request." I said.

"Anything," he said all too quickly. "What is it?"

"Really?" I asked. "Then Father, please change the escort for my journey."

"That is not possible." He said sternly. "This is for the sake of your safety. There is no one more qualified than Takara. I can not count on anyone else but him."

"Of course, I agree that, up until a few weeks ago, there wasn't anyone more qualified than the Supreme General. But now there is. Please, let Grand General Ulquiorra be my escort instead of Supreme General Takara." I said.

"But why? Takara is my most trusted advisor and friend. He's also the highest ranking of all military officials."

"During this journey, I will almost certainly confront danger face to face. When the lines of defense have been infiltrated, who will be able to guard me? Grand General Ulquiorra Schiffer is the best warrior, swordsman, and strategist in this country. There is no one more fit for this perilous job." I vouched.

The Emperor seemed to think about it for a moment. "That is true, Takara has gotten older and his movements are slow. He would not be a proper candidate for field battle."

"This journey is filled with many perils and needs someone well versed in military combat, strategy, and leadership. There is no one else I would feel safer with. Do you not think the same, father? Will you grant this request?" I asked.

"This is not a bad suggestion, I said I would grant anything and this is definitely something," he said retracting his previous statement.

I smiled.

This had gone smoother than I had thought it would.

"And if he succeeds, then please look upon him with more favor."

--

Quietly, in the stealth of dusk, I walked briskly towards the place I always met with Ulquiorra. It was stupid that I was doing, he would be gone by now. But regardless, my legs carried me there. Perhaps it was to relieve some of my guilt for not coming in the day.

I arrived and against my hopes, I saw…

Nothing

He was gone. I had expected it, but I felt guilty and sad that I didn't get to see him today. I wondered if he were angry at me. I plopped down by the tree, breathless from exhertion. I touched the spot where he normally sat. I could almost feel the warmth of his body in the grass.

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra." I said sadly. He wasn't there, he couldn't say anything.

"You should be."

Yeah, I knew that I should, but hey wait-

What?

I turned my head and there he stood.

"U-ulquiorra?" I stumbled in surprise

"Do you know how long I waited for you? How worried I was?" He asked ruffling my hair mercilessly. I tried to protect my head from his vicious onslaught, but couldn't help smiling the slightest bit. He had waited for me and I didn't know why that made me happy.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were upset with me and that you would never talk to me ever again." I sighed as he sat down.

"Of course I'm upset. I was worried that you had gotten caught or in trouble and that it was my fault." He said crossing his arms as if he were ready for an interrogation.

I smiled brighter.

"You're worried about me, that's so kind of you." I said with a coy smile. He rolled his eyes.

"My princess decided that she wanted to go visit the…" I was lost for a second. "Dowager Empress so I had to go." It wasn't really a lie. I didn't know if it was a good idea to fabricate a lie so close to the truth. But I was at a loss at what else to say. "How much longer can you stay?" I asked.

"Now that I know you're fine, I can be at ease. I don't have anywhere to go nor do I have anything to do." He said. He had been here the entire day. He probably had not received the news yet.

"Will you stay with me then? Even if you don't want to say anything, I'd like to stay here with you for a while. I haven't felt the comfort of a friend all day." I said with a sigh.

After a while of comforting silence, I broke it with a sudden decision.

"Ulquiorra,"

"Yeah?"

"I won't be coming tomorrow, so please don't wait for me."

* * *

Author's Note: Double update yeah!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 25

* * *

In the early morning, I rushed to Suzume's compound. I had no time to lose, today was the day that I would have act.

"What is this?" she asked as I shoved a small brown paper package into her hands.

"Poison," I told her simply. She looked at me incredulously.

"Seriously, Asako, what is-"

"I already told you, it's poison." I repeated firmly. I knew we were out of ear shot so I was less cautious.

"You can't be serious." She said sipping her tea. We had just finished breakfast outside in the garden in her compound. The servants were far away. For now, they were forbidden to set foot in the garden. They probably thought that Suzume and I needed a few last moments with each other. I would leave tomorrow night.

"Look, do you want to be together with your lover or not? I am being perfectly serious. I'm getting you out of this miserable place." I said keeping my facial expression level.

"Asako," she said slowly putting down her tea cup. She was beginning to believe me. "I didn't think you would ever do something like this."

"Yeah, well many things have changed and I've noticed that I might be approaching the end of my time anyhow." I said simply.

"Your speech has become less formal as well." She pointed out.

"Are you here to criticize me? Things change as the world changes. But you know, Suzume, you are my only true sister. You are the only one I consider family. I will make sure that you are safe." I said. "Now, tell me, do you want to escape or not? Both you and I hate this passionless and loveless palace. Ask me for help and you will get it." I said simply.

"I-I-" The emotion she had been hiding slipped out in the crack of her voice. "I do not want to cause any more trouble for you." She said slowly. "Even if I do want to get out."

"Then I'll tell you that if you stay, then you will be causing me more political trouble." I said. "You'll be betrothed to another person the moment I'm gone and all my sacrifice will be for naught."

"Asako," she said finally. "I want to get out. Please take me out of here. I want to be with him."

"Even if you don't have any money? Even if you can only wear rags? Even if you will suffer from the winter frost?" I asked her.

"Yes, if I can be with him, I'll do it." She said resolutely. I breathed out slowly.

"Then hide that package and come with me." I said quickly standing up.

--

"Asako, why are we here?" she asked as we walked through the shacks of items collected as tax. I had told the servants that I wanted to do an inspection. They looked at me strangely, but didn't try to stop me.

Now that we were alone, I turned to look at her.

"Suzume, if you truly love him, swallow that packet of poison. If you don't think you can do it, here's your last chance to back out." I said staring at her firmly. She twitched under my gaze.

"This poison, if I swallow it, will I really be able to be with him?" she asked. Her voice did not hold worry or fear.

"It will."

She took one look at me and then pulled out the package. She unfolded it with shaky fingers that betrayed how she felt. She looked at me with teary eyes and smiled sadly.

"Asako, I love you. You are my only sister and I trust you." She said before downing the packet of powder in one gulp.

I didn't flinch when she swallowed. She seemed to loser her balance and tilted back.

As she fell back, I caught her and with teary eyes, she called for me again.

"Suzume." I responded quietly.

_Everything was going accordingly. Now my plan would begin._

"Help! Somebody! Come quick!" I screamed in desperation. Handmaids rushed in quickly with guards behind them.

"Suzume-hime suddenly collapsed. Hurry and get a doctor. Hurry and get her back to her compound!"

--

"Ju-no-hime-sama, I apologize about Juichi-no-hime-sama's condition." The doctor said after examining Suzume.

"I don't need your apology, Doctor," I said grumpily. "I need you to tell me what happened to Suzume."

"She seems to have caught the plague." He said grimly.

"But that's a commoner disease! That couldn't possibly reach…" I paused in thought and gasped. "Oh no, I was with Juichi-no-hime in the storage shacks." I said with shock and guilt. "This is all my fault." I cried.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, do not panic please, I will administer the best medicine we have. In most cases, people who have this treatment have a 70% chance of survival."

"Please do so, I'll pay whatever amount you request."

"Oh, that is very generous of you," he said. "But you see, even so, for two weeks, no one must go near her. Seeing as she will be asleep, she won't need any food, but water should be dripped to her from the outside. Sugar water can be dripped everyday as well in place of the meals. I myself have had this disease before so I am immune but this disease is highly contagious and others will get it very easily."

"Let me go in and see her while you make the medicine." I said.

"But Princess!"

"I will see her!" I ordered and he complied. "I have a healthy body and I must have already been exposed to the ailment since I was in that same room with her. So clearly, I have developed immunity as well."

-

I sat by Suzume's bed side as tears streamed from her eyes in pain. Her forehead was covered in sweat and wrangled sounds came from her throat. A patch of skin on her neck had turned purple. The doctor finished mixing the medicine. I stopped him.

"Let me feed her the medicine," I said. The doctor complied begrudgingly but did not leave. "Please let us have our time alone." I added. He bowed and slowly left.

The moment he was gone, I pulled out a small waterproof hide from my sleeve and poured out the contents of the bowl into it. I pulled out another brown paper package and used the extra tea cup to mix the contents of the new package in with water. I slowly fed the new concoction to her. It looked and smelled the same as the old one. I set up the bamboo pipe that would come from the outside and would drip water and sugar water to her lips for 2 weeks.

I then left the room and locked it. All I had to do now was get rid of the Doctor.

"Doctor," I called. He came promptly.

"I thank you for all the help you have given us. But if such a medicine has such a high rate to cure people, why do others not have it access to it?" I asked.

"Because, Ju-no-hime-sama, the ordinary person can not afford such a treatment."

"But if the sick go untreated, they will infect others around them and cause it to become an epidemic. If this illness had not spread so far, then Juichi-no-hime-sama would not have contracted it, right?"

"I suppose so," the Doctor agreed.

I breathed deeply and waved a handmaid forward.

"Please take the Doctor to the treasury and bring him 500 bars of gold. Doctor, please take this small token of my appreciation and use it to provide this medicine to others throughout the country. It would just be awful if it reached a peak within the capitol and it spread into the Palace so please go to the farthest corners of the Empire to treat this disease."

The Doctor bowed and thanked me graciously. He then followed the maid out.

--

As I walked towards the place I always met with Ulquiorra, I began wondering how I was going to tell him that I wouldn't be back. As much as I hated goodbyes, I wanted to see him again normally before the handmaid I pretended to be disappeared. Today was probably the last day I could meet him normally. Things were going to change. I would sit in the carriage as Ju-no-hime and would stare through the small window of my carriage at the road ahead and at the broad back of the person I yearned to but could not reach anymore. Tomorrow was my last day in the Palace and I would be immensely busy with preparations. So today was my last day here.

I wondered how I should phrase it to keep from being suspicious. If I told him that I was going on a trip, he might find that it corresponded coincidentally with his and learn that we were both going to be there. He only knew me as a handmaid and for some reason, it brought pain to me. I felt that if I didn't stop lying to him, he would never come to truly understand me. I then began to wonder, if it was time for me to be truthful with him about my status.

I stopped dead in my tracks as coldness prickled in my chest. I couldn't tell him. He would certainly hate me for lying to him, for humiliating him if I did. To have to watch him avert his gaze every time we met each other would kill me. He was a person I could talk freely with and thus he was important to me. He didn't treat me as an inferior just because I am a woman and a simple palace maiden. To have him think that I betrayed him, I didn't think I could bare that. I didn't want to think of him hating me.

But then, a wave of guilt spread through me. It was wrong of me to lie to him. From the beginning my deceit only benefited me and from the beginning. I had led him on like a doll on a string. Even if it was only to absolve my guilt a little bit, I felt that it had to be done.

My legs began to move forward again despite my remaining uncertainty. I began running the scenario through my head. I would walk through the trees and meet up with him on the green lawn. I knew he'd be able to see my distress and since he was such a kind and perceptive person. He'd definitely ask me what was wrong. I blushed then because I knew that no matter how composed I could be, I couldn't hide myself from him and when he reassured me that he knew, I would start to tear. I hoped to blurt out everything quickly in the moments before the fear of his hate could cause me to cry. I would tell him, "I'm sorry for fooling you, but I can't do it anymore. You are my closest friend. I'm not the simple maid you know. I am a princess and I regret hurting you in any way. Goodbye." I would then turn and leave. I wanted that to be the end of it. I would run away and never talk to him again. No matter what, I didn't want to see him bow down to me for as long as he knew me as Asako the servant. In fact, I didn't want to see him bow down to me ever when he knew who I really was. It would be too sad for me.

As I neared the grove of magnolia trees, any determination I had began to waver. My breath hitched in nervousness. Even so, I told myself to follow the plan. I forced myself to be determined and entered the grove. As I emerged from the trees, all of the tension inside my body suddenly melted as if it were butter. He did always have a way of calming me. All thoughts of my original plan of action melded away. I wanted to laugh a little as I looked at his serene face as he slept against the tree. He must have been exhausted by something. Perhaps, he had been waiting too long and got tired. No matter the reason, I enjoyed watching him sleep. I smiled and sat next to him seeing if he would wake up. He didn't. He didn't seem to mind the position he was sleeping in, but it seemed rather uncomfortable to me. Gently, I lay his body down on the grass and put his head on my legs. He stirred a little, but did not wake. His breaths were the same as usual.

"Thank you for being asleep, Ulquiorra." I thought. "You've saved me from doing something idiotic."

It was sunset when Ulquiorra began to stir. At first his body seemed to wake up slowly, but as soon as his sense returned to him, he knew that something was different. He immediately tried to sit up, but I pushed his head down again.

"Asako, what-."

"It's fine just relax, Ulquiorra." I said holding his head down against my lap. His face was turned toward the far off sunset that we both faced. "I'm just returning a favor. You did this for me once, right?"

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to," I said calmly.

Though I kept my voice still, my insides were churning at the sudden bold statement. I was glad that he was not facing me and I was glad that the sunset was so bright. I was glad that the orange light was able to mask the redness of my cheeks.

--

Ulquiorra was glad that he was not currently facing Asako. He didn't know if he could look her straight in the eye. No, he knew he couldn't. Even now a peculiar warmth spread itself over his face. He was simply glad that the sunset was so beautifully orange as its light hid the hues of his cheek.

--

"Asako," he said after a while.

"Yes," I responded having relaxed. Now that he was awake, my fingers just naturally began massaging his scalp. It was an odd thing to do, I know, but it seemed that my fingers wanted to do it.

"I'm leaving on an assignment tomorrow night." He said. "I can't tell you the details, but I'll be gone from the capitol for more than four months."

My hand stiffened and stopped. He was talking about my engagement trip.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you until I return."

I sighed gently and moved my hand as he sat up.

"I understand," I said looking him in the eye. I couldn't hide the sadness that this subject brought me. Our time as Asako the simple lady and Ulquiorra the genius yet gentle man was coming to an end. Next time we'd meet, everything would be different. "Please tell me that you'll be safe. Please tell me that you'll come back. If you don't then I'd have no one to talk to anymore."

He looked away.

"This trip will be dangerous but I have confidence that I am capable of completing it safely. I promise you I'll come back to you here."

I smiled. "That's great then. In that case, this mission is a chance for you to prove yourself, right? It's you opportunity to show the Emperor who really should be the supreme general." I said eagerly.

"Yes, it is."

"In that case, I wish you the best of luck." I smiled.

"Asako, I'm really sorry for leaving you alone here for four months." He apologized

"Stop apologizing, it's your greatest opportunity. You can't afford to miss it. I'm happy that you have this chance. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." I smiled.

"I'll be busy tomorrow. I'm going to have to select the top soldiers from the army to lead with me." He said. "But I'd like to see you tomorrow before I leave. Can you come meet me at around seven past noon?" he asked.

I put my finger on my chin for a moment and then smiled.

"Seven past noon seems fine. I'll be here."

He ruffled my hair in appreciation. "Thanks."

I wasn't going to be here, but I couldn't tell him that. I'd be busy tomorrow too. I had a lot of things to prepare for. Suzume's situation had still not been resolved either. Tomorrow was critical and I wouldn't have any time to slack off. Besides, it would be better if he forgot about the Asako he knew anyways.

* * *

Author's Notes: We learn that Asako has her fantasies as well, but for her, reality is reality and her fantasy choice just isn't the realistic choice. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for those that reviewed my chapters. I really appreciate it.

Aisumi


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 26

* * *

Early the next morning, I awoke to prepare for the day. At first, I felt my arms weaken at the thought that the day had actually arrived, but soon after I toughened up. I had gained a new perspective for this trip. I wasn't only going to do this for myself anymore. This was for Suzume and for Ulquiorra. Therefore, I had to stay strong and keep myself safe on the trip.

I first began rearranging the servants. I mixed servants from all different backgrounds. I kept only a few of my original handmaids. I took some from the palace stock and I selected some new ones. My objective was to make sure that few if any of the servants recognized or got along with each other. I knew this was dangerous, but it was all a gamble. The Grand General would have to help me out on this one in case any assassins slipped in because of the chaos.

I then looked through the things that I wanted to bring with me. I would come back to this place, so I didn't need everything, just a few of my favorite things I wanted to keep by my side. I had taken one of the white magnolia petals and pressed it. That would be my keepsake. I then went to visit Suzume.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, how many servants should we take for your trip to the eleventh princess's compound?" One of my new handmaids asked. I had dismissed Hayane and ruined the hierarchy of servants who serviced me but all of that was on purpose. Hayane could not come because she knew too much about me.

Turning back to the handmaid whose name I could not remember, I responded. "Take 5 for now, if others can join up along the way, let them do so. I am sure everyone's busy." I said.

She nodded in understanding and we left. Before we actually entered the almost deserted compound though, I told them to remain outside. I alone would go see Suzume, the rest of them shouldn't risk getting infected. I unlocked the door where Suzume slept and went in. Sitting by her bed side, I looked at the dribbles of water around her lip. I tapped her shoulder gently.

"Suzume, it's time to wake up."

--

The maids who waited outside naturally began gossiping about how close the eleventh and tenth himes were when another servant for Ju-no-hime showed up.

"And where have you been?" asked one of the older maids.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl sputtered out. "I just finished packing one of the boxes and was told to come here."

"It's about time," the older maid whined. "We were getting tired of carrying that bamboo curtain with only the five of us. With you here, it makes an even number."

A few minutes later, Asako-hime walked out of the compound with a stoic face and together they left.

--

Sunset, I watched as the sun began melding with the horizon. I thought of Ulquiorra and I wondered if he would be waiting there for me. It hurt me to betray him again, but this would be it. He would forget about me and he'd be able to continue on with his life. Hopefully, I'd never meet him as just plain me again. He was intelligent, he'd find out soon enough who I was if I stayed around him any longer.

Night, I could smell the oil lanterns burning outside my compound. The sedan, the horses, the soldiers, the scholars, and the luggage had somehow been completely prepared. I looked out at the dark spring of my private garden. It would be my last time seeing the flowers bloom. At last, a young maid approached me, telling me that it was time. I nodded and quietly shut the door leading to the garden. This is what I had decided, and this is what I would do. I stood and the servants held large fans in front of my face to hide it. As we exited the compound, one of the handmaids announced the arrival of Ju-no-hime-sama. Instantaneously, all of the soldiers, servants, and handmaids dropped to their knees, keeping their gaze secured to the ground.

I saw him. He was dressed in his new Grand General's uniform. His eyes and face were set in a stiff strong gaze at the ground. He did not look up, but my eyes slid to look at him. I refrained from pausing as I passed him. I was so close to him, yet so far away from him.

My servants helped me into the sedan carriage, when the curtain was lowered, another servant gave the signal to stand. One of the new handmaids sat inside with me. Unfortunately, I still didn't know her name.

The Grand General walked up to the carriage but did not attempt to look in. I heard his voice from the inside though.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, I am the Grand General. I will be escorting you on your journey. Please notify me if there is anything that dissatisfies you." He said possibly with a bow.

I couldn't speak, if I did, he'd instantly be able to recognize my voice. Changing it never worked either. It would only come out strained. So quietly, I whispered to the handmaid beside me and she repeated the words.

"Ju-no-hime-sama says, 'Thank you for your concern, but you should do as you see fit for the trip.'"

Ulquiorra responded curtly, "If that is Hime-sama's orders."

He mounted his horse and gave the signal. With a gentle lurch, I was on my way to meet my husband.

---------------

All of the handmaids for the eleventh princess began making their way to their stations in the compound. It had been 2 weeks since they were transferred to another area of the palace. Water had dripped through an intricate network of bamboo pipes. They were all glad to be back and the building itself looked like it was glad to welcome them back. 2 weeks had caused some brush and dust to settle into the walkways and corridors. Immediately, the servants began cleaning up the place. Michiru, Suzume's head handmaid made her way to the hime's room. It had been two weeks already and the contagious period was said to have passed. The princess was supposed to be cured and awake now. Carefully, Michiru took the key the tenth princess had given her out of her sleeve and inserted it into the lock. She twisted it to the right and was rewarded with a satisfying click. She smiled and swung the door open.

"Hime-samAH!" she screamed. "Someone! Come quick!" she called out. She rushed forward not bothering to notice when she knocked off a piece of crumpled cloth off of the bed. Suzume-hime, was gone.

--

The investigators came and even the Emperor came. Every one of the servants looked distraught at the disappearance of their princess.

"What happened here?" The Emperor demanded.

"Well, your majesty. It seems that the Juichi-no-hime-sama has disappeared. Judging by the size of the puddle the drips of water made on the bed where she was supposed to have lied, she shouldn't have been gone for more than a few days." The investigator bowed.

The Emperor balled his fists, his face red with fury. "Find the eleventh princess! Search through the entire capitol. She couldn't have gone far!"

-

It was all going according to Asako-hime's calculation. They had not noticed that that crumpled piece of cloth the maid thought was trash had actually been absorbing the dripped liquid for two weeks.

-

We had traveled for about two weeks now. The pace was slow even though the procession had been cut down. I decided that now would be a good time. I sat in the fields with a bamboo enclosure set up around me. We hadn't really reached any place dangerous yet. Hopefully, those idiots back at the palace wouldn't have figured out the truth. I order various handmaids to fetch random items from the woods for me. I asked one to catch me a live and moving fish, another to find me a sapling of special tree, a third to find me an almond, a fourth to find me the most unique mushroom in the forest, and a fifth to find me a crab.

They all went their various ways. They all went to the forest, but some continued towards the river.

The servant looking for the almond came back first. She entered the bamboo enclosure and handed it to me. Soldiers guarded me from afar, but I was hidden from their sight by bamboo curtains and I kept them out of hearing range.

Carefully, we lowered our guard.

"How are you feeling, Suzume?" I asked her as she sat down tired.

"I didn't know that being a servant was this difficult." She replied honestly.

"Are you going to continue through, though?"

"Of course." She replied earnestly. The weeks had worn on her and her hair was much less organized than it used to be. But even so, there was a shine in her eyes that showed me her excitement.

"How is your body feeling, is the drug completely gone?"

She nodded. "To be honest though, I really thought I was dying of a disease when I took the powder. I didn't know that it was supposed to create symptoms that imitated the plague."

The powder imitated symptoms of the plague for one day but its effects dissipated by the next day. I switched the medicine because if I had given the one the doctor prescribed to her, then it would have created bad side effects. The day I left, I woke her up in the morning and snuck her out of her compound dressed as a maid. She joined my group of disorganized servants easily and has traveled with me thus far into the country side.

We were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to make life any easier for you for the past two weeks. But if I favored you or kept you closer, it would arouse suspicion." I apologized with a sigh. She was my beloved younger sister after all. Part of my reason for accepting peacefully was because of my plan to get her out.

"It is okay, what you are doing for me right now is a crime anyways. I have no right to be picky."

I smiled weakly. "That is one way to put it." Suddenly realizing how much time had passed, I got straight to the point. "Suzume, you are going to make your escape tonight." I told her.

Her eyes widened, "But why? We just got to talk to each other again."

"Suzume, the ploy I set up to distract them only lasts two weeks. They'll be frantically searching for you now. They'll probably start at the capitol; therefore you have to take your lover and go, now. Besides," I closed my eyes. "From here on, the trip enters the dangerous zones. I can not risk getting you hurt."

She looked saddened but nodded. The other servants were hurrying back now with their various items that I didn't care about. "We'll set up camp here for the night. Meet me in the bamboo forest on the west side of camp before sunset." I whispered just before the others came in range.

The Grand General walked towards my screen to inquire about our encampment for the night just as Suzume walked out and back towards the rest of the servants. I noticed then that she was so genuinely beautiful even when she was dressed as a servant. As they passed each other, my breath hitched for a moment, but Ulquiorra's gaze did not flicker. I watched in wonder through the bamboo screen since I had not seen that happen before. There was someone in the world who did not care for her beauty.

--

I called on a scholar to stand in wait for me somewhere inside the bamboo forest. I secretly prepared some of the plain kimonos Suzume had been sent out to buy at some point in a pack. I stashed quite a bit of money inside along with whatever necessities they would need to get to the next town. I secretly summoned another scholar that was accompanying me and told Suzume to wait inside the bamboo forest. The sun was now touching the horizon and it was time to go. The scholar bowed to me as I walked out of my camp. I wore the lightest thing I had and avoided heavy jewelry except for the hairpin that was my father's gift to me. The scholar walked with me as inconspicuously as we could without seeming suspicious out of the camp. Outside, he picked up his horse and we walked into the bamboo forest. Anyone who saw us could only have thought that we were going to discuss poetry out in the forest. My face was veiled so no one could complain. As soon as we were out of sight, we walked more briskly. Suzume must have heard the sound of the horse's footsteps, because she immediately turned. I took the reigns from the scholar as it seemed he was going to drop them anyways. Suzume's eyes widened when she laid her eyes on that man. The man seemed to freeze as well.

"Seito-?" Suzume couldn't believe that the man she loved was here now.

"Suzume," he breathed out. He took one tentative step forward and then they both looked at me.

"Ju-no-hime-sama?" He asked slightly confused. I had not told him who I was or what my plan was. I only dragged him into the miscellaneous group of people I brought along whose job was to entertain me with prose, poetry, or music. I only left him a cryptic note telling him that if he loved Suzume, he would comply.

I tched hating how sentimental they were getting and how I really wasn't a part of it. "Come on now, I didn't break the taboo, commit a crime with the sentence of death, and agree to marry some old man I don't know for you two to stand there staring at each other."

I had barely finished when the scholar, Seito, was already gone and racing for Suzume. Suzume too was running towards him. They embraced when they met and they let out a weird noise that I couldn't quite distinguish from a cry or a laugh. Either way, tears were streaming from their eyes while they smiled and kissed. I was taken aback for a moment and then smiled sadly for my dear sister.

I let them have a moment to themselves (I really didn't belong in this scene) before I walked up leading the horse with me.

"Suzume,"

They both released each other, suddenly aware that I was still here. They both flushed embarrassingly.

"Time is short. I need to get you guys away before anyone else notices. The General is organizing my mass of disorganized servants at the moment and the palace will send troops to search my party for you." I said. "I packed the things you'll need. You should have enough money to escape to the farthest corner of the country. If you can, try and cross the sea that separates us from the Western Empire. It is a safe place and it is out of our Emperor's jurisdiction so he shouldn't be able to search there. When you get to the next town, immediately change clothes and blend with wherever you are. Don't stand out and remember, your objective is to get far away. The soldiers will be after you soon and if they catch you then you can only imagine what will happen." Though they did not nod, I knew they understood.

"Suzume," I turned to address her. "You'll have to get used to doing things yourself. You won't have servants looking after you anymore and," I paused feeling a slight sting of pain in my throat. "I won't be there for you anymore. You need to cast away any and all of your hime habits." I told her. "And," I turned to address the two of them again. "If the soldiers ever do catch you and bring you back to the palace, then tell them that it wasn't your decision. Tell them that Ju-no-hime was the one who set it up. Tell them that I kidnapped you and dropped you off wherever they find you and that you two could not find your way back."

"But, Ju-no-hime-sama, that would cause a lot of trouble for you." Seito protested.

"Seito-san, there is no need to dress me so formally anymore. From now on, I am entrusting you with the life of my precious little sister. You are smart and I hear that you have learned some kendo so you should be able to protect at least her. If I ever hear different, I'll have you quartered and hung across the country." I threatened and then sighed sadly. "Suzume has chosen you so from now on, I'm your sister-in-law. You may call me Onee-sama." Suzume cut me off by hugging me tightly.

"Asako, I am so sorry. I will miss you so much. I am afraid of what is to come, but I am so thankful that you gave Seito and me this opportunity." She cried. I hugged her back tenderly.

"I know, Suzume. I will miss you a lot as well." I whispered before releasing her hug.

"Seito, if they do capture you, I do not think it would be soon. Besides, in a few month's time," I swallowed. I didn't like admitting it. "I will be Empress of the Southern Empire. There is nothing that the Emperor here can do to me then." I said. "Now take the horse and go. We do not have time to dawdle." I said quickly. Seito mounted his horse and helped Suzume sit in front of him. They discarded any accessories that might have defined them.

"Be safe, Suzume. I will worry for you so much and I will miss you so much. Seito, I give you my consent to marry my little sister using my power as her self-declared most important sibling." I gave them a wry smile which let Suzume giggle a little. "Protect her with your life." I whispered.

"I will, Sister." He said.

"Go!" I snapped not willing to stay in this kind of atmosphere any longer. With a loud whiney, the horse started off in a gallop towards the opposite side of the bamboo forest.

I felt my heart shatter as their image more and more distant. "You are and always will be my most important sibling, Asako!" she called through the dense forest.

"Suzume!" I said letting go of my composure for a moment. I choked a little and leaned against a large stalk of bamboo and dabbed away a few tears with my sleeve. Never, would this happen again, I thought.

Because no one would ever be as close to me as Suzume.

"Suzume," I whispered. My dear beloved sister, I will miss you so much.

I found the other scholar somewhere else in the bamboo forest and we walked together back to the camp.

"What kind of poem would you like to hear, Ju-no-hime-sama?" he asked.

"One that can soothe any heartache."

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed it. I was really sad about Suzume leaving. She really is like Asako's other half. I'll be busy in the future so I can only hope for more time to write. More Ulquiorra coming up in the future though. Review and message me your comments and questions. They are my inspiration.

-Aisumi


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 27

* * *

I returned to camp, acting as if nothing had happened. As I took my supper, an odd spirit floated up. My maids were trying to say something to me about organization, but I brushed them off. It was hard to keep a straight face with the middle-aged spirit was giving them moose antlers from behind their backs. When they left, I addressed the spirit quietly.

"I hope you know who you're confronting, bold spirit. I am the tenth princess of this Empire and I am not easy to get an appointment with." I said firmly. I picked up a calligraphy brush and tried my hand at writing poetry.

"Oh, most honorable one, you really can see me." He cried joyously. "I have one last wish before I pass on, but no one has ever been able to help me fulfill it. Everyone I ask, does not respond."

"That's because I was born with this freakish sense." I said bitterly while tracing the lines of the next character. He watched me write quietly for awhile before I put down my brush and looked at him.

"What can I do to help you move on?"

The man told me his name and his age. He told me that he had died when he was attacked by thieves when he was lost. His last wish was to reach his home town. I called in the maids for a map of our area and showed it to him when she left again.

"You told me that it has been two years since you've died. I don't know if your family will be there anymore, but this is as much as I can do for you."

He smiled thankfully and left.

* * *

Ulquiorra was sitting around the fire while discussing the routes they were going to take with his right-hand man. For a moment, he thought that he saw a spirit floating beside the Hime's tent, but that could have just been a flicker of the fire light.

"General?" his subordinate called.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment," he replied quickly while rubbing his eyes. He didn't ask to be born with senses like these.

-

The evenings passed by quickly and we were already in the danger zone of the country. I took a chance and finally reorganized the servants and miscellaneous entertainers, much to the General's relief. I didn't need confusion as a guise anymore and keeping the servants disorganized allowed spies and other people who targeted my life to sneak in easily. It was an ordinary evening of travel. I was sitting inside the sedan carriage with one of the servants whose name was Hina when I suddenly heard a child crying. My mind was immediately alert and I looked out the window towards a hill.

"Do you hear that, Hina?" I asked her quietly.

"Hear what, your highness?" she replied. The cry was loud and shrill so there was no way she could not have heard it if they were the cries of a live human child.

"I think I'm feeling tired. Let us stop here for the night." I said quickly. Hina seemed surprised by my sudden decision but she relayed it to the rest of the servants and soldiers. The General stopped and approached the carriage. It happened every time. As he came closer to the carriage, I became more and more nervous that he'd opened the curtain and find out the truth.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, is it your wish to stop here for the night?" he asked. Of course, he never did.

I whispered some words to Hina and she repeated them.

"The Princess says 'yes, I like the environment here so I would like to stay for at least two days."

"I understand." He responded and left. I peeked through the window to look at him. He seemed somehow different from how he was when we were together in the Magnolia grove.

--

It was an hour after camp had been set up. I told the maids that I would be sleeping and that absolutely nothing was to disturb me. I then changed into a handmaid's kimono and snuck out of my tent. I knew it was dangerous to leave alone, but the poor child was calling for me and I couldn't refuse the call of a spirit. I stealthily made my way across the hill. On the opposite side was a vast and wide cornfield. It was still a few weeks away from summer and therefore the corn was still young so it only reached up to my waist, but that was taller than most children. The crying was getting louder now as I walked deeper into the field. I pushed aside some of the brush and found a little 7-year-old girl crouched and crying on the ground.

"There you are," I said relieved. "You've been calling for me, right?"

The girl looked up at me through teary eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Asako. I'm here to help you." I said gently.

"Asako-nee-san." She said slowly. The girl was just too cute. I wondered what awful turn of fate caused her to lose her life so early.

"Asako-nee-san, I'm Miyu. I want to play, but no one plays with me." She cried. "Everyone just ignores me."

Did she even realize that she was a spirit? But regardless, if that was her last wish.

"I'll play with you then." I said to her.

"Really?" she asked. I had never really 'played' with anyone before so I was at a loss.

"Of course, as long as you teach me."

She wiped her tears and smiled brightly.

"Okay, let's go."

First she taught me how to play hide-and-seek which, as its title suggested, was a game where one person hid and the other sought. I hid first and I was sure she would have trouble finding me.

A hand grabbed mine and my heart leapt through my throat.

"Got you!"

It was only the young girl.

"It's my turn to hide now." she cried in a sing-song-y tone.

Before I could ask her, she disappeared. The severed chain was on her chest and her body passed through the corn stalks, but why was it that she could touch me? Setting aside the odd feeling that rushed through my body from being touched by a spirit; I counted to 10 and closed my eyes.

As I turned to look for her, I began feeling a chill run up my spine. It felt like someone else was here. I ignored it and searched for her. Maybe it was just her lingering touch.

"Miyu-chan?" I called out to her. I felt like I was being watched, and I was sure this time that it wasn't just a fluke. The chilling feeling in the air didn't feel human either.

"Miyu?" I called moving a little faster through the corn fields.

The presence began to move, I turned over my shoulder and felt it approaching me from behind. Instinct told me to run and I did.

"Miyu, games over. Run." I snapped out quickly.

I spun around and at that moment, something huge fell from the sky shaking the earth and creating a gust of wind that pulled at the fabric of my sleeves. The cornstalks bent weakly in its presence. My forearms rose to cover my face instinctively until the wind passed.

"Asako-nee-san?" Her voice was quivering and I opened my eyes to look at the object that had fallen. I wanted to close my eyes. I had never seen anything so hideous in my life. It would be strange to consider me a skeptic seeing as I saw spirits, but I certainly didn't believe in monsters like this. Now, staring me in the face, was a giant creature with a giant white mask on its head and a body that didn't resemble the size or shape of any animal. The creature was not staring at me though. It faced Miyu who was a few hundred feet to my left. As their eyes locked, Miyu cried out terrified and ran towards me. The monster merely followed with its head as she did. She didn't bother slowing down as I just barely turned and balanced myself to hold her without falling. Her arms wrapped around my waist tightly and her head was buried in my stomach as if the monster would not see her if she stood like that. She was visibly shaking and though I held her back tightly, she could not stop.

"Asako-nee-san, what is that monster?"

I didn't know, so how could I answer.

Suddenly the monster stretched its massive white head up at the sky and let out a piercing howl. I covered Miyu's ears with my hands, but didn't help much. The howl was so loud and terrifying that my ears felt like they were going to shatter. The sound seemed to travel through my ears and into my eyes, distorting my balance and vision as well. The hollow screech of this beast instilled fear in my heart and every nerve of my body. My skin crawled, my abilities to sense the otherworldly told me that this presence was not a friendly one. My heart was racing as I felt the terror rise in my throat. Miyu clutched onto me in need and I held her back tighter more for myself than for her.

Defying the laws of physics and gravity, the monster leapt high into the air despite its massive weight. It let out another howl and came falling down like a meteor, except it was aiming for us.

Strengthening my grip on Miyu's arm and torso, I used all of my weight to push us away from that spot just as the monster landed where we had just been standing. We both landed on the ground hard and rolled a few meters before coming to a stop. It wasn't easy to move in the cornfield, and in the process, we had mowed down a few stalks of corn. I had accidentally let go of Miyu and she was getting up just as I was. The monster seemed a little disheveled as it shook its head. The dust cleared a little and the monster again settled its eyes on Miyu. Miyu noticed this and froze. Ignoring the large scrape in my legs and arms, I pushed myself up and ran and grabbed her hand. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I didn't have a weapon and I had no idea how to defeat this monster. I did the only thing I could do, and that was run.

"Miyu, let's head back to my camp. I've never seen these things near large amounts of people before." I said quickly. I had never seen these monsters ever before though.

We ran a little while, but Miyu resisted and we stopped.

"I can't," she said sadly

"Why not!" We didn't have time for idle chatter.

"I've never been able to escape from this field and I can't remember why." She said finally. I understood. Something else was still tying her here. I stood between her and the monster.

"Miyu, you're still small so you can hide beneath the corn stalks, so when we split, you run in that direction while remaining hidden. I'll run in the opposite direction." I said quickly. The monster seemed done waiting for us and it charged at us. My heart leapt for a moment, but as soon as the words "go" passed my lips, my legs took me where I was supposed to go. I looked back as the monster ran into nothing and looked around. Miyu had run as well so she was safe.

The monster looked at me and then turned its head to look in the opposite direction where Miyu had been only to notice to my horror that the tops of her head were showing. I had not noticed that the stalks were shorter on that side of the field. I felt a sick and twisted feeling rise in my stomach; my mistake would cost Miyu her soul. The monster's gaze did not linger on Miyu but returned to me. Perhaps it was foolish, but I was relieved that it had favored to kill me over Miyu. It stampeded towards me and I ran through the corn stalks. Despite its massive body, it could make gradual turns easily so turning didn't benefit me. I looked around for something, anything that I could use as a weapon and I spotted the forest and remembered how the monster had stupidly slammed its head into the ground. It had barely phased the creature, but it was the only option I had. I needed the monster to speed up. The faster it ran the stronger the hit would be. I stopped as the monster stomped forward. Just before it reached me, I dived out of the way and the monsters momentum kept it going past me. I suddenly felt like I was fighting a bull, but I wasn't the matador. I was the red cloak. I picked myself up and moved again making sure that the monster was still following me. Again, I just barely dodged and the monster became seriously frustrated. I ran towards the forest as it backed up enough to get a sprinting start. My heart was racing, it was many times faster than its size suggested. I pushed myself out of the cornfield and in front of the forest which allowed me more freedom of movement. I stood there and held my arms out in a T. My heart was racing now as I stared at the monster rushing towards me. I felt the currents of air that it pushed forward in its sprint forward tugging at my hair and clothes and threatening to blow me over like one of the sad cornstalks. I held myself there with all of my will power. At the last moment, I launched myself out of the way and the monster crashed into the forest. I picked myself up and ran to Miyu.

I couldn't hide the truth from her anymore. "Miyu, if you want to escape this monster, you must pass on. What was binds you here? If it's not too important just go on to the next world. It's safer there and you won't be targeted by monsters." I said quickly taking her shoulders.

She looked at me confused. "I don't understand. What do you mean pass on, Asako-nee-san?" she asked scared. "I-I'm alive." She protested.

I was at a loss as to how to deal with this child. She couldn't accept what I was saying and I needed a lot more time to explain than I had. I gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Miyu-chan-"

"Asako-nee-san, watch out!" she screamed suddenly.

I spun around and learned the hard way that the monster had stealth as well as speed. It was charging at me and I couldn't hear the cornstalks rustling. I pushed Miyu away me, but couldn't do anything for myself. By then the monster was already closer than it had ever been to me.

I closed my eyes anticipating my death.

* * *

Author's Notes: So apparently, ff net has issues converting my word files so I had to manually copy and paste this one over. Anyone know why this might be happening? It's really hassle some to remove all of the extra spaces from word and makes me less inclined to upload. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'd like to hear your conjectures.

-Aisumi


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: A Spring Long Past

Chapter 28

* * *

The sound of a sword slicing through something sliced through my tension and I opened my eyes tentatively. The monster now had a huge gash dividing its head and had stopped in its tracks. I was alive, but I might as well have been dead. **Ulquiorra stood with his back turned towards me.** The monster slowly disintegrated as did his attention for it. He sheathed his sword and turned towards. At the moment our eyes locked my stomach dropped in horror. I couldn't look at him directly.

The monster was gone and there wasn't a single breeze. The world was silent.

His eyes stared at me and then not quite at me and instead through me. His mouth wasn't agape but his lips were slightly parted, but the corners were pinched into a frown. His eyes gave me the uncomfortable vibes of a stare, but it was too cold and impersonal to make me feel like he was staring at me. It was so faint that I imagined it to be the nonexistent wind, but for a moment, I thought a sound slipped from his lips and sounded like a strained whisper.

"You-"

"Ulquiorra," I said wetting my suddenly dry mouth. "I can explain-"

"When I went to inquire the condition of the princess, the servants told me that she was resting and that absolutely no one was to enter." He said dryly. "I thought I saw someone sneak out of the Hime-sama's tent, but was too occupied to chase after the person immediately. I heard a strange noise that only I could hear so I came and found you here."

My throat tightened in horror when his eyes showed me that he knew. "Ulquiorra," I said a little too quickly and urgently.

"Asako, is not on the registry of handmaids for the Ju-no-hime-sama," he said sharply.

"Ulquiorra," I repeated a little softer. "Please," I pleaded with him.

Ulquiorra was a man of duty and I was afraid of what both he and I anticipated he would do next.

"Please don't-" I choked and could not finish.

Please don't alienate me.

I searched his eyes and didn't know how many things I saw in the shape of his eyes and eyebrows. I didn't know if he felt humiliated, deceived, betrayed, disgusted, joy, or anything else. I couldn't see what was in his mind, but I knew that everything I felt was as obvious as daylight.

After a moment, he broke our gaze, dropped onto his knees, and bowed his head lowly.

"Your humble servant apologizes deeply for all of his unforgivable wrong doings. I accept whatever punishment you decide for me, Ju-no-hime-sama."

I felt the weight I had tried so hard to avoid come crushing down on me. I literally felt the air leave my lungs and struggle to return. I tilted my head upwards so that the tears that filled my eyes of their own accord didn't overflow. I pressed my lips together, but couldn't hide the bitter smile and laugh that erupted from the pits of my stomach.

"So that's how it is," I whispered to myself. It was only a foolish dream. It was ridiculous, utterly preposterous to think that anyone could accept a princess as a normal friend and companion. Royalty were fated to live a lonely and predetermined life. It was foolish for me to have tried to escape this destiny. And as a result of my efforts, I only got hurt more by it.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Then with a painfully bright smile, I looked at the girl beside me.

"I'm sorry that you experienced something so scary." I said patting Miyu's head. She seemed to sense my sadness.

"Asako-nee-san, I don't understand. Are you really a princess?" She asked. My smile dropped, but only for a moment.

"I suppose I am," I said regretfully.

"Then maybe you can help, Miyu." She said. "I remember now that I took my mother's locket into the field and lost it. It was in the fall time and the corn stalks were so high that I couldn't find the way out."

I gave her a tight hug. "I will definitely help you find it, Miyu-chan," I said. "I'll come back tomorrow."

She responded with an okay but sounded slightly sad.

I turned to Ulquiorra.

"Rise, Grand General Ulquiorra Schiffer." I commanded. "You did not know who I was and thus there is no crime to bear, please raise your head." I said, but he didn't change his position. I wanted to sigh, but I held it in. I was just another hime in his eyes now. I was same as them in their cruelty towards the regular people, in their vanity, and in their docile spirit except that I had an extra note of deception tacked on in my name. "If you are that eager for punishment, then you must deliver me to the South and back safely. That is your punishment, do you think you could do that, Grand General Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"I understand, your highness," he said standing but keeping his gaze lowered. "Please return to your quarters now, Hime-sama. It is unsafe here."

The atmosphere suffocated me as we returned to camp. He didn't spare me a single glance.

For the first time in my life, I felt like the worst person in the world.

--

After I spent the entire morning moping about my situation, I decided in the evening that I needed to bring the moping to an end. I had promised to help Miyu find the locket she had lost and I would honor that promise. I told the maids again that I was to rest and that no one was to enter. I only changed into one of my simpler dresses when I took the chance to sneak out.

Immediately, I was encircled by a group of soldiers. I glared at them. "Stand down." I commanded.

None of them budged which angered me. "What is the meaning of this, Grand General?" I snapped as he walked between his line of soldiers.

"Please stay within the camp site, Ju-no-hime-sama. It is for your safety that we do this." He said.

"Withdraw your troops, I am not running away." I snapped.

"Hime-sama, I can not do that."

"Stand down, General."

"Hime-sama, please return to your tent."

"This is an order, General. Do you intend to defy the orders of the royal family?" I said striking a high note. It pained me to use my status to oppress him, but he was unrelenting. It put a bitter taste in my mouth and pushed us further along the path of princess of servant and farther from the path of friends. He would probably come to hate me because of this. I resembled the girl he knew in the forest less and less.

He hesitated for a moment, but he knew that pressing further would be suicide. "If it is the command of the Hime-sama, I can only oblige, but please take a party of soldiers with you." He said.

"No need, you can accompany me, your second job is to act as my personal body guard anyways," I said simply.

He agreed and the soldiers parted. I walked past them and out of the campsite. Ulquiorra alone followed me.

--

Miyu was overjoyed to see us back, although she seemed a little frightened by Ulquiorra's professionalism.

I decided to start by combing the corn field row by row. Miyu began searching beside me and I requested that Ulquiorra start at the other end. He however refused, mumbling something about my safety which I was sick of hearing. Thus we made a small switch so that Ulquiorra searched the cornstalks beside me and Miyu started at the opposite end.

"Hime-sama, you really should not be doing this." Of course, I knew that already. There were so many rules of propriety that I was breaking at the moment that I couldn't bother to count them all.

"I do care about people once in a while." I said wryly. I immediately regretted my words because the atmosphere immediately turned awkward. A stole glances at him, but his face was as stoic as ever and he did not look back at me. After a few minutes, he spoke up again.

"Ju-no-hime-sama, we have already searched for a long while. You should take a break, your skin is not used to these conditions." I rolled my eyes but in a secretive way. What he said was true. I felt the skin on my cheeks burn in the evening sun and wondered how field laborers managed to work this hard throughout the day. Regardless, I didn't like hearing him say it. Again, he was only concerned out of obligation.

"I will stop when we have searched halfway through the field. Even then, we will only take a ten minute break." I said firmly. I knew that extra time would only make my mind wander towards unhappy thoughts; therefore I put all of my effort into scouring and searching.

When we reached the middle, I stopped and sighed since we had not turned out any results. Ulquiorra brought me water and I sat beside the tree to watch Miyu dance around with butterflies instead of do her job. I smiled softyly and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. Ulquiorra stood beside me as a servant should, but it irked me beyond comparison to see him act like that.

"You may sit, General," I said rolling my eyes at how he deliberately was treating me like a princess.

"Thank you, your highness," he responded and sat, though not facing me. The wind was gentle and not loud enough to stir the silence that surrounded us. The silence was oppressive, and immediately my mind wandered to Ulquiorra. I found myself fidgeting in my seat and thought about what Ulquiorra must be thinking at the moment. Finally, right before our ten minutes were up, I finally talked.

"Ulquiorra, I know that you are upset to say the least, but I truly did not intend to hurt you or humiliate you." I paused and stared at his back, though he did not seem to hear me speak. I continued in a low tone. "Before I met you, I never believed that I could ever find someone I could trust to confide in. When I was with you, I was able to be natural. I was afraid that once you found out, we would no longer be able to return to being friends." I whispered almost to myself.

"Hime-sama," I thought I heard him whisper.

I stood up quickly and raised my voice. "Ah, it is time to search again, we have to finish before sundown." I said walking quickly towards the field. My face burned brightly. For a moment, his voice seemed tender and it reminded me of our time in the Magnolia grove. I convinced myself it was the wind and immediately set to work. After a while, I stole a glance at Ulquiorra again. His face was stoic and his gaze was fixed towards the floor. His expression had not changed and that killed some of the hope in my heart. The pangs of guilt in my chest were renewed. Those words indeed must have been wind sprites playing tricks on me.

--

There was a gleam of light that I almost missed because of exhaustion and the dim light of the setting sun, but I miraculously noticed it. The item that had set off the light was no larger than the size of one nail clipping, but it seemed to extend farther down into the ground.

"Ulquiorra, I think I found something," I said, but as I touched the shiny piece of metal, I found that I could not grab it. "But I think it's stuck." I immediately leaned down and began prying the earth apart with my fingers.

"Hime-sama, your hand-"

"I think it's-"

I grabbed the series of gold links that I had dug out and tugged hard on it. I was rewarded when it came free and a larger gold locket popped out of the ground. Upon seeing the entire piece, I knew for sure that this is what Miyu had been searching for.

"I found it!" I shouted excitedly. I momentarily forgot all of troubles. Miyu came bouncing towards me. The moment she caught sight of it, her eyes lit up and she tackled me in a cannonball hug.

"We did it, Asako-nee-san. We really found it!" she shouted as she laughed and cried tears of joy.

"We really did." I said sharing her laughter and excitement.

"Thank you so much," she said as she bounced upright and I pushed myself up. "You can't understand how thankful I am." She said again, though this time, tears were filling her eyes. I stood up as well.

"It was no problem," I responded while patting her head. Suddenly she began bawling into her hands much to my surprise.

"You are so kind, Asako-nee-san, you played with me when no one else did, you protected me from that scary monster, and you even found my locket for me," she sobbed. "I will never forget you," she cried.

I patted her head with a slight smile.

"Don't cry, Miyu-chan. You should be happy." I said holding the locket out to her. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Thank you, Asako-san for finding it for me, but I want you to keep it to remind you of me."

"I can't do that, this locket is extremely important to you isn't-? Miyu, what's going on?" I said horrified. In the glowing sunset, Miyu seemed to glow or seemed to fade, it was hard to tell which, all the while she had a huge smile on her face though there were tear stains on her face.

"I can't take that with me while I pass on, so I want you to have it. Thank you for taking care of me," she said as she really began to disappear.

"Miyu-chan." I whispered sadly. I could not let myself cry, not at this moment. I had to be happy for her. "Have a safe trip." I said with a small smile. In that moment, she disappeared and I was left standing alone with Ulquiorra. I single black butterfly took her place and flew into the distant red sky.

For a moment, we stood in silence, then I turned around wordlessly to head back to camp.

"Hime-sama," Ulquiorra called suddenly. I stopped and turned to him.

"What is it, General?"

"Excuse my rudeness, but I thought that it might be appropriate for you to clean your hands before we return to camp."

I looked down upon them and suddenly realized that they were indeed the dirtiest hands I had ever had. Dust was caked over my skin and dirt was stuck between my nails, giving them an ugly grey-ish black color. "I agree with you, General, but there is not any water nearby for me to wash them in." I responded. That fact should have been clear to him. He took out a clean cloth and poured some of the drinking water on it.

"If I may," he said smoothly while reaching his hand out for mine. His eyes stunned me for a moment. This was the first time since I had been discovered that he looked me directly in the eye. I broke his gaze and held my hands close to my body.

"I know that this is a lot to ask, Ulquiorra, but please don't treat me like a princess. Don't lower yourself like a servant in front of me. For the sake of the friendship we shared. I want us to remain friends." I turned back to him having gathered my confidence. This time, it was his turn to look away.

"Please do not ask this of me, Ju-no-hime-sama," He replied. I could not respond to him. I couldn't find the right words to say. He turned back to me and he spoke, again reaching his hand out to me.

"If I may, princess."

His stubbornness was a characteristic I had admired in him when we were friends in that magnolia grove, but now it just made me want to kick him.

I lifted my wrist and presented him my hand.

"If you please, General." I said.

"Please forgive my rudeness." He said and clasped my hand with the cloth. His eyes lowered and I no longer stared into those stunning green orbs, but I stared at him as he worked. I'm pretty sure he was aware, especially since there was no were else to look.

He worked his way around my wrist and then traced the lines on the palms of my hand. He softly cleaned the dust from between my fingers and dislodged the dirt from my nails. When he finished, I felt more defeated than ever, but as I walked away, I held my shoulders high and spoke with base-less confidence.

"I admired you, General, and I was proud to have known you as a friend. I truly cherished our friendship. Therefore I do not intend to let it go." With a burning face, I walked away from him and the sunset. When I reached my tent, I held my hands to my rapidly beating chest. What I had said was too expressive for any type of person in the country and I was embarrassed. I noticed then that my hands felt oddly soft and his touch still lingered on them. I clasped them and held them to my heart in prayer.

"Dear gods, please give me confidence and strength to gain his forgiveness and return to our former status."

--

(In the present)

Upon returning to his room, Ulquiorra sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands. His head was now throbbing in pain. He had done the impossible and altered his memory. For someone who remembered every detail of every event, it was incredibly difficult to do something like that. It wasn't much and it wasn't for long, but he was able to successfully hide part of the event from Aizen.

Aizen had not changed his expression at all during his questioning. Aizen had pressed hard and Ulquiorra knew that if he continued to hide his encounter with Asako from him, Aizen would have lost all trust in him. Not only that, Aizen would have extracted the entire event from Ulquiorra anyways, especially since Aizen was as temperamental as a child and always got what he wanted. Ulquiorra knew that he joined the arrancar army of his own will and that it was his own fault that he could not defy Aizen.

Ulquiorra sighed and dropped his head back onto the bed. He felt stripped. Aizen had discovered Asako's existence and that was in no way fortunate for him. Ulquiorra had never intended to let anyone know about Asako and himself. Ulquiorra was lucky though. Despite his migraine head ache, he was able to erase the part he wished to keep concealed the most. He changed his memory so that as soon as she was down for the count, he walked into the garagantua and back to the Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra was determined not to let Aizen know of their past. He had not let Aizen hear him call her, "hime".

Rolling over with a sigh, Ulquiorra looked down at the wound on his leg that spread instead of healed.

"You are such an idiot." He thought. "If only you didn't leave a scar."

* * *

Author's notes: This puts them in quite a pit doesn't it? I imagine that Ulquiorra was a man of duty in the past as he is now. Despite his stubbornness, I still love him as a character. Poor Asako, she just wanted someone she could be at ease with, especially since Suzume just eloped. We'll see how things turn out in the end, won't we. I just realized that my updates are really spontaneous. Sometimes I'll do two in a weekend, and sometimes I'll do two in 3 months. I don't know how it works out. ^^' Thanks for putting up with me though.

-Aisumi


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: The Summer of Our Time

Chapter 29

* * *

In the most unfortunate manner, danger tends to bring people closer. I inadvertently discovered this on the fourth day of our travels inside the rebel's territory. We were days away from any major establishment and had not stopped for supplies since entering this territory. The plan was to lie low for as long as possible in order to avoid as many attacks as possible.

Even so, the tension in the air was high and every rustle of the trees caught the entire procession's notice. It was bound to happen at some point. There is always a first for everything, and even though everyone was anticipating it, no one was quite prepared for it when it actually happened.

The lumbering wheels of the carriage were creaking slowly along the uneven dirt path and the sun was shining down brightly. It would have been a fine day, if it weren't for the whispers that could have made anyone go crazy with anxiety. As I said before, the tension in the air was high and everyone was nervous. The whistle of an arrow cut through the whispers and struck down a horseback soldier whom was riding beside me. All of the sudden the whispers immediately dissolved into screams of panic. From inside the covered carriage, I could not see the face of the young male who had taken the hit for me, but I could hear the arrow plunging and sliding through his skull. That was enough to unsettle me. The horses squealed as loudly as the girls did. The carriage came to a jolting stop and there were sounds of frantic running and shouting outside.

Ulquiorra's voice rose above the clamor and organized the troops for a counterattack. It was just a matter of time before the "bandits" were defeated. All but one of them was killed; Ulquiorra had him caught for interrogation. All but one of us was alive; the one that died was the one whom had taken the first arrow for me. Ulquiorra informed me of the situation and told me not to be concerned, but how could I not. Though I leveled my voice and made sure that no one noticed anything wrong, I had peaked outside during the combat. The sight of death and the poor soldier who died slowly at the foot of my carriage blew any ideal I could have had of the world out of my head. Is this what real death was like? Questions and doubts filled my head, making it a jumbled and incoherent pile of thoughts. Namely, would I be able to finish my journey if this is what I must face every day?

Evening came and we set up camp a distance away from the site of the skirmish. Strangely, most of the servant seemed more relaxed after the incident. At night, the camp was quiet and they were all able to rest easy and sleep easy. I wasn't though. I pretended to sleep in order to dismiss my handmaids whom were beginning to grate on my nerves. I then became just Asako again and snuck out of the encampment. Guided by moonlight, I walked through the surrounding woods in search of an isolated place for me just to think and breathe the cool night air. I thought about the dying man whose face haunted me still. I thought of all the spirits I had seen before and the differences between the two experiences. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear footsteps approach until they were directly in front of me.

"Hime-sama,"

My heart leapt out of my throat in surprise and barely managed to choke down a gasp as I looked up into his face. At first I didn't have the words to respond. I had not expected our next meeting in private to be so soon and thus had put off deciding what to do to make him forgive me.

"Hime-sama," he called again.

I wasn't particularly listening to his calls anymore, but his call did make me notice his outfit. I supposed he was out on a midnight stroll since he wasn't wearing his formal attire. I glanced quickly at his rather relaxed attire and thought of a time that he might have worn the same clothes when we met in the Magnolia grove. I breathed deeply and imagined that we were still back at the grove. The next time he called out to me, I stopped him by placing a single finger over my lip. He went quiet and I smiled. Perhaps, I could live a dream for one more day.

"Asako," I whispered to him.

"But Hime— " I shook my head in clear disappointment and just stared at him. We must have both been entranced by the moonlight, because soon after his tenacity wore thin and we both let ourselves fall back into the roles we had in the magnolia grove.

I patted the seat next to me, and he hesitantly sat down.

We spoke cautiously at first, but gradually we—or at least I—became more open in our conversation.

"We haven't talked since we were last with Miyu," I said quietly we both gazed at the stars and the luminous moon hanging in the cloudless sky. "Do you suppose she is happy now?"

"I believe she is no longer lonely and is having a peaceful time on the other side." Ulquiorra replied.

"But what of that other worldly monster; do you think others could have followed her there?" I asked.

He turned away from the moon to look at me seriously which sort of put me on an edge. "Hime, have you always been able to see spirits or was that day the first time it had happened?"

I frowned at the sensitive subject. "You already know so there is no use hiding it from you, but please do not tell anyone else. You know what they would do to a princess they deemed crazy." I said.

He nodded, "I do not see how this has any effect on the mission so I will not say anything to anyone." He promised.

Feeling assured, I finally told him, "Since I was young, I have always been able to see things that other people could not. As soon as I realized that, I quickly kept from speaking to anyone about it since I had an instinct that my well-being would be endangered if I continued on about it. I have tried to act as normal as possible, but the spirits can be distracting." I said. "But I have been visited by friendly spirits as well though. Sachi, my old nursemaid died and came back to me. I guess it makes our parting all the more difficult." Feeling down, I switched the topic a little. "That day was the first time I had ever encountered one of _those_ creatures. Have you ever seen them before? Since when could you see spirits?"

"I have seen spirits since I was a child. I pestered my parents about it until they told me to stop or face ostracism by the entire community. We were a strange family in this land anyways and you may know how villages fear anything that could potentially disrupt the status quo. There was no benefit attracting more attention to us. The only thing you can do in such a situation is to ignore the spirits." He said. "That creature we saw I call a demon. I have been seeing them since several years back. Tell me, how much of the other world do you know about?" He asked.

"The other world?" I said apprehensively. "I don't really know much about it. I suppose it must be a safer place than here for spirits." I said realizing that I knew close to nothing.

"The other world is a similar place to this, except that it is protected by shinigami. The shinigami lead the souls into the next world and fight the demons that try to follow. Despite their names, shinigami do not create death, they are good souls that aim to protect those who have died and sometimes those whom are living form demons."

"Are you also a shinigami? Is that why you know so much? Is that why you were able to kill that demon?"

He shook his head. "No, I am a normal human being. I suppose that there is something about our abilities to see that relates with our ability to fight. Speaking of which," he said changing the subject, "that was dangerous of you. Something terrible could have happened if I had not have come."

"But you did come so nothing happened." I reasoned.

"In any case, you should have learned not to go running about alone. So, what brings you out here?" He asked, "it's not safe this far out."

My stomach dropped a little as I remembered why I had come out again. But immediately I pretended to be fine. I didn't want to worry him. Even so, he picked up on it immediately.

"You know that your face is an open book to me." He said. "Don't hide what's wrong. If you say it you'll feel better."

I bit my lip in discomfort. "It's just that-" I felt down and almost a little sick. "I have seen spirits of the dead all my life but the actual carnage of death is something completely new… I don't know if I can handle it." I said honestly. "I don't want people to suffer because of me."

He sighed, "Hime, you are royalty so you should not waste your pity and goodwill on us commoners. This is our line of work. All of my soldiers and I are prepared for this." I knew he was taking pity on me, but that wasn't want I wanted. In fact, it made it a little worse.

"I don't want people to die because of my own incapability. I want to do something; I don't want to be weak anymore, Ulquiorra. Do you think you could help me?" I asked him tentatively.

His look immediately darkened and broke whatever tranquil atmosphere we had.

"Hime-sama, that is entirely unnecessary and preposterous. It would not do to let a member of the royal family endanger themselves like that."

"It will not endanger me; on the contrary, it may keep me safer." I defended.

"No," he said firmly. "If I teach you how to fight, you'll start running around believing that you can fully protect yourself. That confidence will get you in trouble. I can not let you put yourself in danger like that. I also can not offend a princess of the royal family so. You already escape from where you are supposed to be enough to make my head spin." He said.

At that I began to get angry with him. Did he know me to be such a delicate girl that I couldn't stand without help? Or did he know me to be such a person to care about propriety over practicality? I hated being treated like a fragile ornament. Sure I do sneak out of my tent a lot, but that wasn't going to change just because I had learned how to protect myself nor would it change if I did not learn to protect myself.

I stood up to leave but he stopped me.

"Where are you planning to go, Hime-sama," he asked.

"Back to my tent," I said almost annoyed.

"If you may allow, I shall escort you there," he said.

"Do as you please," I nearly snapped.

We neared my tent and I knew that Ulquiorra was feeling a little guilty about upsetting me, and I did too about getting angry, but I wasn't going to let him notice.

As I stepped into my tent, I turned back to him and asked him again. His response was the same as before. "I don't wish to offend the royal family, Hime. Please be at ease and do not be concerned with the technicalities of the trip," he said.

I frowned and offered a curt good night and entered the tent.

From the inside, I heard him whisper and suddenly my anger dissipated.

"Good night, Hime." He did not speak with resentment as I did, but gentleness and sincerity. I felt my gut twist uncomfortably and blamed him in my mind for making me feel guilty.

--

(In the Present)

After a quick moment of rest, Ulquiorra was up and active again. In the corridor, he passed Szayel Aporro whom seemed to have been called to the Aizen-sama's throne room. An annoyed look was plastered over the pink haired Espada's face and curiousity caused Ulquiorra to stop him to ask what was aggravating the Octava Espada now.

"Didn't you hear about, Ulquiorra." He asked almost surprised. Ulquiorra didn't let on his confusion but curtly told him that he had not heard. "It's about some girl Aizen said you showed him. He is deploying me to go get her. He told me to take a team of fraccion to divert the attention of the other shinigami currently in the material world."

"Why not be more covert? Right now might not be the best time to attack since she seems surrounded by shinigami."

"Aizen-sama said that she is currently at her weakest and that if it weren't so, I wouldn't be able to get her. Oh, I'll show him." He grumbled. "Aizen-sama asked wanted her now anyways. He said something about her interfering with future plans with that girl Ori-something or other."

Ulquiorra's couldn't understand the discomfort his organs felt as he began to realize that the orange haired girl he was thinking about was not the one Aizen-sama had ordered to be captured at the moment.

"Oh wait, weren't you somehow connected to this girl? Why didn't he ask for you to get her?" He wondered allowed. Why didn't Aizen ask his most loyal Espada to go get the girl, whose name escaped him?

Ulquiorra's perpetual frown did not change. "There is no connection between the girl and me. We just fought when I went to the human world on business from Aizen-sama."

Szayel shrugged uninterested. "I'll be getting ready to leave then. Let me know if you have any tips to give on this oh-so-powerful girl." He said walking away.

Ulquiorra kept his mind firm as he knew that the odds were being pitted against him. His actions had clearly lead Aizen to suspect him. Ulquiorra knew he was in a bad position.

---

For days we continued traveling, but I began feeling less and less energetic about everything involving the trip. At first I thought I might have simply been down because things had not gone the way I had wanted them to with Ulquiorra. Instead of getting closer, we seemed to be drifting farther apart, but after a week of lethargy, I became unable to eat. I didn't tell anyone of course, and thought it might just be some light sickness, but I found that I couldn't even force myself to eat much more than a few bites of food. It was exceptionally odd, because all of the foods I had been eating recently were my absolute favorites. Eventually, the maids began talking and rumors began circulating. At noon the third day I was unable to eat, I forced myself to at least sit before the meal. I tried to think about cutting down the number of people in the procession, but couldn't concentrate on it.

I sat down and picked up the carved bamboo chopsticks. Immediately something pierced through my sluggish mind and struck me as strange. I wracked my brains to find if I might have seen a pattern somewhere. I touched the porcelain bowl and could feel that it was still hot and fresh. I placed the beautiful chopsticks down and spoke to the maid who had brought the food in.

"Has the Grand General had his midday meal yet?" I asked her as she bowed her head.

"No, your highness, he has not." She replied.

I signaled for Hina to come closer and told her to summon the Grand General. I also whispered to her some special instructions. She bowed and left to do my bidding.

I continued talking with the kitchen maid who brought the dish in. "Did you cook this food? It smells delicious."

"No, your highness, I am not qualified to be your chef." She replied with a blush at my compliment. "I simply picked out your meal and set the tableware."

"You made a great choice, this is my favorite meal." I replied. "However, I am slightly confused at why I am using bamboo chopsticks instead of the ivory ones I usually use?"

"In reply to your question, your highness, I am very sorry. I, your idiot servant, broke all the ivory chopsticks when I was searching for the right design to compliment the tableware. Forgive me, Hime-sama, they rolled off of the table and broke. Ah, but I did find these carved bamboo ones that fit perfectly with the designs of the dishes." She replied.

"I see," I said picking up the wooden chopsticks and dipped them into the noodles. I turned them over twice then finally set the chopsticks down and stared directly at the girl. "Are you aware of why nearly all of the chopsticks in my supply are ivory?" I asked her.

"No… I do not know, Hime-sama," she replied. I studied her facial expressions but couldn't see a distinct change.

I took an ivory hair stick out of my hair and placing it in the food. "Ivory changes color in the presence of poison." Before anyone could actually see the white ivory change into a different color the kitchen maid launched herself eyes flashing and teeth barred. I might have moved if it weren't for the sudden bought of exhaustion that overwhelmed me.

The tip of the blade nearly grazed my throat, but she screamed and was grabbed and thrown backwards. Ulquiorra easily disarmed her of the dagger and wrenched her arm behind her back.

The other servants cried out in shock and fear. I touched my throat, wondering if there was a small cut.

"Soldiers, bind her and imprison her next to the other criminal. I want a full and thorough interrogation." He commanded. The soldiers from outside came in and took the struggling and now vicious looking kitchen maid out. "Hime-sama, I apologize for my negligence. Please deliver your—"

For a while I couldn't hear what he was saying. My ears buzzed with nothingness. I felt my lungs burn and burn for air and my throat fight and strain for air but there was nothing. I began feeling numb and felt my vision go haywire then stop altogether. I couldn't feel anything but panic.

--

I opened my eyes to see the Grand General nearby. I immediately knew that I was alive since there was no way that he would die as easily as I would. I meant to call out to him but only managed a hoarse croak that burned my throat. Even so, he noticed and he came.

"How are you been feeling, Hime-sama," He asked.

I pointed to my throat and he brought me a cup. I held it with shaky hands but he helped me bring it to my lips. The first trickles of that liquid felt like heaven and I breathed in relief as I began to feel a little better.

"How long have I been asleep? Where are all of my servants?" I asked looking around. Not a single one was in the room; it was just him and me.

"I gave the order not to let anyone near your tent until a thorough investigation has been done. We don't know who that girl may have had connections with." He said. I nodded in understanding. I didn't mind being with Ulquiorra. "You have only been asleep for one night. You should probably rest up a little more. The doctor has already given you the antidote to the poison so you should be fine after a day. We can continue our journey from then on." He said. "Also, I hope that you will consider reducing the number of handmaids on this journey. Their sheer number is obstructing the progression of our journey." He said. I nodded.

"I'll keep only a few. The rest can be sent back to the capitol. If you can bring me a list, I can mark off a list to keep and you can do a thorough background check on the rest of them." I said.

He looked suspicious. "If you were going to dismiss nearly all of them anyways, why did you bring so many in the first place?"

I looked at him and contemplated whether I could test him. It would be a gamble, but I somehow believed that it would go in my favor. "I was hiding someone." I said staring him in the eye. His lips tightened as he became unnerved. "But it no longer has any bearing on your mission so are you going to report me for it?" I asked him.

He near glared at me. "Though I believe that upholding the law is of most importance, I can not purposefully cause harm to the Empire. Our mission to the South is of most importance so I will disregard this." He said. "Please refrain from doing things so frivolously in the future."

I knew he was unhappy for being put in the situation. He knew that I was testing him, but I was happy that he still acted according to my hopes. He called for a list and gave it to me. I marked off five names and asked for him to dismiss the others as soon as possible. He did so and left my tent. Knowing that he would be the only one to see me for a while, I felt more adventurous. I didn't have to worry about causing panic amongst the servants anymore. As soon as he was gone, I jumped out of bed. I realized then that the antidote was working better than I thought it would. A few more sips of tea left my throat feeling nearly completely refreshed. I changed into a normal kimono and snuck my way out of the camp. I made my way to the nearby town. The night a little over a week ago was still fresh in my mind. I would show him who could be independent.

--

Ulquiorra called out from outside the tent for permission to enter. When he didn't hear a reply, he began feeling a little uneasy. Maybe he shouldn't have left her alone. What if whatever faction involved with that maid whom poisoned her had kidnapped her? There was already speculation that the "bandits" were actually disguised assassins from the Capitol. What if that antidote wasn't working and that she was lying lifeless on the floor of her room. As his imagination began going wild, he had to stop and force himself to stop and think rationally. Perhaps she just went back to sleep like she was supposed to. He called out again before entering the room. He looked at the lump on the bed and sighed in relief that she had done the rational thing and gone back to sleep. But instantly that relief went out the window as he hurried forward and pulled the covers off of the carefully positioned pillows. He cursed. She was gone. Pinned to the pillow was a simple note in her hand writing.

"I'll see you in the marketplace."

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, I have died for two months. At first, I was completely bamboozled about how to write this chapter. I wrote 3 versions of the same thing. I just kept writing and rewriting because my readers don't deserve bs from me. I also got really bored and wrote things far in the future, like 20 chapters down the road. I have it all planned out, i think, I just need to get to writing it.

Also, the reason Ulquiorra was able to kill the hollow is simple. Kenpachi kills hollows by simply using that dull sword of his, so I figured that there isn't anything special about the shinigami that gives them the ability to kill hollows. I believe that it is simply the presence or absence of spiritual power. Ulquiorra has spiritual power so it is not impossible for him to channel his spiritual energy into different objects. Thus, any dull dagger can be a lethal weapon in his hands. Also, Shawlong in Grimmjow's fraccion said that the Vasto Lorde are determined even before they become hollows. Ulquiorra is a Vasto Lorde, so he must have had immense spiritual capabilities as Ulquiorra. Besides, he's Ulquiorra, is there anything he can't do? Why else do we love him so much?

-Aisumi


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: The Summer of Our Time

Chapter 30

* * *

It was about noon when I reached the town's marketplace. It had been a long time since I had seen such a crowded and carefree place. The bubbling chatter lifted my spirits quite a bit and I walked amongst the stalls, letting my eyes catch on whatever it did. I drifted from vendor to vendor glancing at everything they had to offer. Many pieces of jewelry caught my eye, but none caught my attention for more than a few minutes. I picked up a few "gold" necklaces, but from the moment I touched them I knew that they weren't made of real solid gold. Despite their fake nature, the designs on some were quite interesting. Everything in the palace was overwhelmingly intricate and sometimes gaudy. The simple and small designs sold by the vendors were a nice relief from all of that.

As I made my way to the next vendor, a little boy approached me. He had big round cheeks and he tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. He was so adorable, I couldn't look away. "What is it?" I asked the toddler.

"Over there," he said pointing. "Someone needs help."

Out of the corner, I saw Ulquiorra amongst the crowd which he seemed to hate at the moment. I could recognize those green eyes from a mile away. He was walking in my direction, but I didn't think he saw me.

"Okay, show me the way." I said to the boy as he held onto my finger and we walked down the street. We turned into a shaded alley. "I don't see—." The toddler was gone and saw three men walk out from behind various hiding spots blocking the exit and surrounding me. I frowned lightly, "Well this was not in the plan." I said. "Won't you gentlemen please step aside so that I may leave?" I asked graciously.

"We will be glad to let you leave as long as you agree to spend some time with us." They said with a toothy grin. That's when I realized what a sheltered person I was. I thought of the appearances of people I was always surrounded by the ugliness of the men in front of me and realized that nearly everyone I was surrounded by was beautiful, elegant, or attractive in some way. It was such a different experience to be surrounded by street scum.

"Gee, you know, I would love to, but I don't think someone would be very happy if I even step out of this alley with you gentlemen."

A heavy thud signaled the fall of one of the three men. "Get away from her," Ulquiorra snarled causing the three men to scamper away like mice. Seeing him here, seeing him so out of breath, and seeing him so flustered made me laugh a little. He was not dressed in formal attire, he seemed sort of like an ordinary man. He turned to me, eyes flashing.

"You still have the ability to laugh even though you were in that kind of situation? Hime-sama, what are you thinking?" he demanded angrily. I backed up a little, but his words didn't dampen my spirit. I laughed a little again.

"Just now, you almost resembled a prince, a violent prince albeit." I smiled.

"Hime-sama, now's not the time to be joking like this," he said his anger dissipating a bit. "What if I hadn't found you? What if I hadn't come in time? What if that crowd had prevented me from getting here on time? Please think of your position a little more and of the people who are involved in your safety." He said exasperated.

"You got here on time, right? That's all that matters," I said bluntly. "Besides, I left you a note didn't I? I felt confident that you would come for me. I think you also should think of my position a little more. As soon as you ran in here, you started shouting 'Hime-sama Hime-sama'. Do you know how much attention you could have attracted? More than this situation, that situation was pretty risky." I retorted.

"I can't fight you in a battle of words. I don't know where you are getting this vision of me, but you shouldn't be too confident with anyone, Hime-." I covered his mouth with my hand and glared at him.

"Do you want us to be discovered here?" I hissed at him. "Use my real name and no one will know." I said moving my hand. "I can openly call you, Ulquiorra, can't I?"

He sighed giving up. "Fine, I will do as you say, _Asako_, but only until we get back to the camp." He said.

I shook my head. "No, don't say my name like that; it makes it sound like I've done something wrong." I said. He gave me an are-you-serious look and I looked away. "I just want some air, besides this environment has already allowed me to be freer." I said.

He shook his head. "Let's go back to the camp now." He said walking ahead.

"Wait." I called out to him grabbing a hold of his forearm. "Since we are already here, why don't we see the shops? It's not often that we get to get away like this." I said. "When we go back to the camp, you'll have to go back to being Grand General and I will have to go back to being a Hime, so let's enjoy ourselves." I pleaded with him. I tried not to let on how much I really wanted to just enjoy this short period of freedom.

"No, we must go back to the camp as soon as possible. This place is full of openings and dangers." He said pulling his arm away.

I huffed unhappily. "Fine then, you go back to camp. I'll go on my own." I said ready to walk back out into the sun of the main street but he grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. I looked at him curiously as he fought with himself.

"You enjoy pushing people around don't you, hime? Alright, you win, Asako. I'll go with you into the market place on the condition that you don't leave my side and that we head back for camp before dark." He said.

I smiled. "I agree to your terms as long as you promise to increase security for the next week." I said.

"That can be arranged." He said.

I nodded and he walked with me out into the sun and into the bustling crowds of people.

"Ulquiorra, what stores do you want to visit?" I asked while holding onto his sleeve so that we didn't get separated.

"I don't have an interest in visiting any of the vendors." He said bluntly. Clearly he was unhappy with being dragged along as my bodyguard.

"You are being a kill joy, Ulquiorra," I said as he attempted to secretly roll his eyes.

"I didn't join the army to become a baby-sitter." He replied. That stung me a little, but I decided to ignore his negative attitude. A food stand caught my eye and I took into account how I hadn't had breakfast and Ulquiorra had probably not eaten lunch yet. I headed over, almost losing Ulquiorra, but he managed to follow along. I came back to him with a bag of taiyaki and offered him one.

"Where did you get those from?" he asked suspiciously.

"From that stand over there of course," I said.

"Did you actually pay for them properly?" he asked.

"Of course, I did. Did you think I stole them? Or did you think that all people like me believe that everything in the world is for free and at their fingertips?" I asked in an accusing tone.

"I think I have a good reason to doubt the common knowledge your type of people have." He said. "How much did it cost then and how much did you pay?"

I nearly rolled my eyes in frustration, but many years of training kept me from doing so. "I do know how to pay with normal money," I said. "Each one was two bronze pieces and I bought two so I paid four bronze pieces."

"The bronze pieces as in the ones that are no bigger than the thumb print of a grown man and are made of a brown-ish metal, right?" he asked.

"Yes, _those_ bronze pieces." I said exasperated. "It's not my first time in the market. I promise I paid for them properly so will take it?" I asked holding out the fish shaped snack to him.

"I do not want to eat," he said turning down my offer.

"I am not asking you to eat it." I said simply. "All you need to do is hold it, or else I don't have a hand to eat my own with." I pointed out. Hesitantly, he took it from me and I took a soft bite out of my own. When he wasn't particularly paying attention, I bumped his arms so the fish shaped snack touched his lip. "You touched it so you have to eat it." I said unsure of whether such a childish trick would really work on him.

His hard demeanor cracked a little. "Asako, you are making me out to be a bad example for you." He said.

"That doesn't matter, eat up. You haven't had lunch either have you?" I asked still eating my piece. "I have always wanted to try one of these." I said finishing mine up. "Of course the palace would erupt in chaos if someone of my status even mentioned the word."

I tossed the wrappings away but wasn't quite satisfied. I spotted a takoyaki stand and rushed towards it. Ulquiorra followed closer this time and watched carefully as I paid the proper amount of money as I said I had been doing.

I turned around and held a stick of takoyaki up for him.

"Ulquiorra, will you hold this-,"

"Okay I get it already," he sighed. "If I eat it normally, it won't have to go on my face first, right?" he said eyeing the sauce that covered the sauce.

"You catch on quickly." I said handing him a few pieces on a skewer. We also walked past other vendors and I asked him all about the little trinkets some of the vendors were selling. He showed me how to use them but we didn't buy any. Before I could dash off and find another food stand, Ulquiorra stopped me.

"It's not good for your digestive system if you keep eating random food like this. You should have a main meal before you start having dessert." He said. "You'll get yourself sick like this."

I silently agreed as he dragged me off to a store. We went to a formal restaurant and Ulquiorra told me to order whatever I wanted. I was slightly less comfortable in this situation though. As soon as the food came, I took out an ivory pin and cleaned it before sticking it into the food. Ulquiorra seemed to then realize the precautions I needed to take and said nothing.

After eating, we spent a while just sipping our respective cups of tea. That's when Ulquiorra spoke up. "Asako, why don't we return to camp soon? We have already visited most of the vendors on this street." He was right, but I didn't want to go back.

"The camp is currently more dangerous than the market so I don't want to go back." I said being honest and serious.

"What are you saying? In the camp there are more soldiers around to guard you if something happens." He said. "Out here, I am only one and I can't perfectly ensure your safety."

I shook my head. "That's not true. I don't need other soldiers to protect me. You are capable enough. I only need you". I stared at my cup silently before continuing. "You should have realized already, but if there were really other girls hidden amongst the servants plotting my assassination, then today is their last day to act. After today, all but five of my handmaids will return to the palace. Even if the assassin is one of the five I have decided to keep with me, they would easily be discovered. If they intend to hide amongst the numbers, then they must kill me today. Time is short and for them, light or dark does not make a difference." I said. "If they do attack, I can't do anything about it. I can not protect myself and if the assassins are skilled enough." A chill ran through my muscles. "I wouldn't even have time to cry out before my blood spilled. The camp is dangerous now. Unlike it is out here in the market place." I said with resignation. "This place is so free. There are no royalty and there are no assassins. Normal people don't have to worry about people stabbing them in the back." I said leaning back in my chair and drawing indiscernible shapes with my finger in the table.

I mumbled quietly to myself, "I dislike it. I don't want to go back."

Frustration began welling in my eyes and I looked away. "Don't worry, I promised you I would go back before dark and I will honor that agreement." I said feeling a little ashamed that I was complaining so much.

We went to another few vendors but I lost interest in them. The simple joys of common life could not overweigh the burden I held in my mind. As I eyed the setting sun, I told him that we should go back. The atmosphere between us wasn't too good either so it would be best if we separated. I knew that he didn't know what to do in my situation and it probably made him uncomfortable. I knew it was my fault. I knew I had said too much.

As we left the town, I tried not to put on a face that was blatantly unhappy. I aimed for calm. I had enjoyed the day while it had lasted and I told myself that it was important to enjoy each day I had. All of the sudden, Ulquiorra stopped and I turned to see what was wrong. He was staring at the grass but was not particularly combing it for a particular object. He looked kind of like he was just suddenly frozen in place.

* * *

Ulquiorra was at a loss. He had only been acting on how he thought he should have been acting towards a person of royal blood and thus had failed to think of her as a person. Her quiet mumblings had held the truth which he only now saw. Ulquiorra could not bear watching her back as she walked away from him; it only heightened the feeling that she was someone out of reach to him, even though that is exactly what she is.

Ulquiorra felt a great sense of pity for her. She was younger than him, yet she shouldered a burden too large for her. She was not oblivious to this. Her sensitive nature was further antagonized by her burdens. She forced herself to be joyful with what she had even though every ray of freedom was a wound in her soul, reminding her of where she was chained. He could see her wadding through an ocean of blood that was her despair, tragedy, and sadness. The souls of those that have died and would die for her sake clutched to her dress, her flesh, her face, and her hair; all of them were working together to push her down into that ocean and drown her. Yet she had to hold her head high, her eyes forward. She must never look down. She was to be Empress.

Just as it was his duty to ensure that she arrived in the Southern country, no matter how much blood needed to be shed. It was her duty to arrive in the South no matter how many people died for her sake. No matter how many lives it took, she was not supposed to lament their sacrifice for it was their duty and she was their Princess. Even if she must kill her own allies, it was her duty to survive. She carried a nation on her shoulders. Her shackles were the dowry.

Ulquiorra did not know what to do. He would send her to the South as was his duty, but he could do nothing to ease the burdens she had, the constant fear of assassination, or the sickening feeling of having to look all ways at once. For just a little bit, he wanted her to rely on him, but he knew that it was only a temporary measure. They would eventually part ways.

But an idea did settle in—one that she came up with instead of him. He knew he shouldn't do it. To spend more time with royalty—no, to spend more time with her—he questioned if his own control would hold out. He knew he would probably suffer unbearably the longer they were together, but he could not think of another option. Even if it was just by the slightest bit, he had to do what he could to help her.

* * *

"What is it, Ulquiorra? If we don't hurry, we won't get back in time to adjust security before nightfall." I said turning back to him. He didn't budge. "Hey, Ulquiorra, if we don't keep going, we might not get back before sundown. In that case, I will have broken my agreement with you." I pointed out. He still didn't budge and I began wondering what was wrong. "Hey, Ulqui-,"

"Hime-sama, will you sneak out to the market place again?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely then smiled. "If I told you the answer to that, then you definitely wouldn't let me go, right?" He still didn't meet my eyes.

"Even if you are as you are now, completely unable to protect yourself?"

"Regardless, I will go as I have been."

He hesitated. "If it will offer you any comfort, I will teach you how to protect yourself." He said finally.

My eyes widened a little not expecting that. I walked up to him softly and touched his fore arms. I looked up into his downcast eyes so that he couldn't lie. "Really? Will you really teach me? If you are jesting with me about this issue I will be terribly unhappy with you. Actually, no, it's okay if it's just now. If you are, please tell me quickly before I get my hopes up." I tried not to appear desperate, but I knew that it was not working. I really didn't want to be so helpless anymore.

He seemed a little surprised at my earnestness but tentatively locked eyes with me and spoke.

"I am not jesting with you, hime. If that is what you wish for, then that is what I will do." He said.

"When do we start, how often will you teach, when will we meet?" I asked clutching his arm.

"We will meet as often as you wish and we can start whenever we both have time and when you wish." He said.

"Then tomorrow evening, after we have set up camp at sunset, I will definitely meet you on the side of camp opposite to where the sun sets."

* * *

(In the Present)

Rukia and Ichigo had just finished dinner with the Kurosaki family when they decided to pay a visit to Asako at the Urahara shop.

They talked softly in the dark night until they reached the familiar candy shop. Several nights had passed since she had been down. Urahara and Yoruichi began to wonder if she would actually ever wake up.

At the store, they learned from the clerk that her situation had not gotten better. She had to be fed through a rudimentary IV because she could not wake to eat or drink. Most of them had given up hope.

The clerk directed them to the room Asako was being kept in before leaving them.

Rukia believed that talking to comatose people was effective in getting them to waken again.

For a while, Ichigo was doubtful, but all of the sudden Asako's body glowed a bright white. The hot white color quickly spread washing out all vision until it reached around the entire neighborhood. It disappeared and everything returned to normal afterwards. Except that Ichigo now had a massive head ache and that they now knew that she was still alive.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! It's been a while, I know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was hoping to explore Asako's role more in depth this chapter. I hope you realized that she is under tremendous responsibility. Ulquiorra is also trying to find a balance between helping her personally and honoring traditions. I wish I could update faster since this is one of my greatest joys, but we'll see how it goes. Hopefully, I'll have more time soon. Thank you for reading. Leave me a comment in the reviews or send me a message. They really motivate me to update faster.

-Aisumi


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: The Summer of Our Time

Chapter 31

* * *

"Sorry, can you repeat that for me?"

"Your hand, Hime-sama, if it doesn't offend you too much, will you place it in mine?" He asked holding his hand out for me. I stared at him strangely. It is a well known taboo that people of opposite genders are not supposed to touch if they weren't married or engaged. I didn't particularly care much since Ulquiorra was a friend to me, but I didn't ever know whether or not he shared my familiarity. "I only need your hand to gauge your strength. We need a starting point." He said elaboratin.

I tried to keep my face from falling and breathed out relaxed. "Oh, okay." I lifted my hand and placed it in his. Even though I knew it was for business, I couldn't help my heart from getting a little warm. I stared at our touching hands and became increasingly conscious of the sensitivity of our touching skin. I began to wonder if he could actually gauge anything from the touch of our hands.

"Now, press down with all of your energy. Try to move it from its current position." He said. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "What?" he asked.

"You're not going to put any limitations on what I can do? If I put my entire weight against it, you will surely move," I said confidently. He chuckled lightly and I was almost appalled by his ridiculous confidence or his lack of confidence in me. I wasn't sure which it was, maybe a bit of both.

"Hime-sama, judging by your touch, there is no way you could even move a finger of mine with your entire body weight, however little that is." He said with a coy smile.

I frowned, "but I am not putting nearly any weight into my hand. How can you gauge from such a light touch?"

"Experience and former knowledge, you shall see if I am right once you try, right?"

Fired up by his challenge, I quickly dropped all of my arms weight against his hand. I was sure that if I did it with speed, he could not **not** move. But to my surprise, he didn't. It seemed like the weight of my arm wasn't even more than a light wind against his hand. I glared at the problem and put two hands into it, pushing down with all of my might, but again he did not move. He chuckled a little, and I frowned. I jumped, putting all of my body weight into my hands for a moment, but he did not move; not even a millimeter from what I could see. I thought about it differently. I stood to the side of his hand and pushed on it from the side with all of my strength, but he didn't move. I was beginning to think that he was a boulder, but that couldn't be possible. No one was perfect. Even he had to have a weakness.

"Your tactics are more interesting than I expected, Hime-sama. I applaud you for that, but you must have realized it too, that it is futile. This isn't a challenge you can overcome in your current state and wasn't meant to be. Have you given up?" He asked with a smile.

I huffed slightly. "I will determine what I can or can not overcome." I said arrogantly and pulled on his hand instead of pushed. Yet regardless, his hand did not move. I supposed that I expected nothing less from the strongest warrior in my country's history. I am a princess, I have no physical skill, but since when did the physical determine everything? I had to think of a way to out wit him, to dig out his weakness. But what was there? Moving his body would be even more difficult than moving a hand. As I thought, I began to realize what massive amount of strength he must possess in order to take my entire weight without sinking the slightest bit.

"Give up?" he asked still amused.

"No," I said curtly before giving his hand one final tug. If this wasn't going to work, I had only one weapon left. He did say that anything goes. I held onto his hand lightly and lowered my lips to his fingertips, but just when my breath barely reached him, he pulled his hand out of my grasp.

"Hime-sama!" he exclaimed appalled at what I had done.

I smiled. "You moved so it's your lose. You said that anything goes, right?" I prodded.

He frowned at my smile and sighed. "It seems that though your physique is lacking, you are still as creative as ever. I concede; you win even though you did use unorthodox methods to achieve your victory." He relented and I cheered softly. "Still, your situation is better than I had expected. You react instinctively and are not limited in your approach, self-defense requires quick thinking and sometimes unconvential thinking." He said. "Intellectually, you will be well suited to learn the art of fighting. We can improve on the strength issue as we go along. Besides, combat is more than just power". I knew he was downplaying my weakness, but he was acting as my master, and I would put all of my faith in him.

I looked left and then right and then left again. As quietly as I could, I slipped from my spot to one behind a different tent. I looked out, but then quickly pulled back as several soldiers marched past. Ulquiorra seemed to have really intensified security. The soldiers were marching by every few seconds now.

It seemed like there would be a fairly big festival in the nearby village and I wasn't going to miss it. I had been learning self defense from Ulquiorra for the past two weeks. We would meet every day at sunset and train until the last rays of sun light disappeared. Since I was safe in his company, he didn't always make me go back to camp immediately. Sometimes we just spent time watching the fireflies.

Finally, when I was out of the camp and deep into the surrounding forest I let out a sigh of relief and looked back. My biggest fear was getting caught while trying to escape since then it would be pretty difficult for me to explain everything to everyone.

"It seems like I need to tighten security some more if you were able to slip out that easily," came his voice from ahead.

I smiled a little as I saw his wide sleeves poke out from either side of the tree. He stepped in front of me as I came closer.

"Good afternoon, Ulquiorra." I said pleasantly. I was in a good mood. I wondered what kind of festival they would be holding down at the village.

He bowed a little to show respect but then became serious. "Hime-sama, you should really stop sneaking out of the camp site, if only to give me the illusion that I'm securing it properly." He said with a sigh. I knew I was probably giving him a major headache.

"Do not be concerned about that, Ulquiorra. The camp is very secure. I had quite some trouble sneaking out this time. It is only possible to get in if one knows the entire lay out of the camp as well as I do. It is most likely impenetrable to my enemies." I said reassuring him.

"Regardless, Hime-sama, your intention now is a huge security issue. Hime-sama, there are too many people at a festival. It's extremely dangerous. Please don't mistake the intention of my instruction. You have certainly improved in two weeks, but you are no where near safe on your own." He said. "Over confidence can be a deadly thing." He warned.

I frowned. "I'm not being over confident, Ulquiorra. I never thought that I was completely safe in any situation." I sighed walking past him, but stopping. "I just want to go experience it." I continued past him, but he suddenly blocked my path again.

"Hime-sama, can you not understand my duty? I can not ensure your safety if you keep just disappearing without guard or trace like this." He said seriously.

"It doesn't matter if I disappear as long as I come back, right?" I snapped at him a little too harshly. I quickly realized my mistake and the frustration faded from my face. I turned from him, unable to look him in the eye. "I didn't say I wouldn't take any security with me. However, I won't take just any soldier." I paused stepping beside him so he wouldn't be so directly in my path. "I never said that you were not permitted to follow." I wanted to scream on the inside. Acting snobbish and being mean weren't things I had meant to do.

I was frustrated with myself now and I kept walking. He quietly fell into step behind me. I slowed to a stop and waited for him to take the hint to walk beside me. Finally he did, but I kept my gaze away from him still feeling guilty. Why did I have to say the wrong things at the wrong times? I looked down at my hands and also took a side ways peek at his sleeve. The midnight blue yukata looked nice on him. He had always worn his uniform in camp and his ceremonial robes in court.

But then it hit me and I froze in my spot. The events seemed so unlikely that it was almost funny. He stopped to and turned to me.

"I apologize for my tone earlier, Ulquiorra." I said. "It was incredibly rude of me." He looked a little cautious but was otherwise as blank as usual.

"I had hoped that you would be coming along with me." I admitted staring at my hands. I could feel his eyes burning into me. "I believed that you would definitely stop me here and I would drag you along again."

I looked up into his eyes and then looked away again. I laughed a little into my hand.

"I'm so foolish. I didn't realize that you had thought the same thing." I said reaching forward and tugging on his midnight blue yukata sleeve. I looked at him again and he looked a little miffed at being discovered.

"Having a Hime-sama who is too cunning is difficult for the subordinate." He said but lacked seriousness. "I also apologize, Hime-sama. I said too much."

"No, not at all." I said with a smile. "I was at fault as well. Let's just put that behind us." I released his sleeve. "Shall we go to the festival together then?" I smiled coyly.

"That's why I'm here, Hime-sama." He said with a sigh.

My chest bubbled with happiness and I couldn't wipe the smile off of my lips. Ulquiorra had intended to come with me. He had exchanged his military garb for festival attire just for me.

Our afternoon and evening in the festival was quite enjoyable. I was relaxed and had fun and he seemed to as well. As the evening began to settle in, we passed by a shrine on top of a hill and I became eager to visit it.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, let's go pray for good fortune at the shrine," I said touching his arm to get his attention and then indicated towards the shrine steps.

"Pray for fortune in the middle of summer?" He asked surprised.

"Why not? Fortune any time is a good time, right?" I said as we climbed the many steps. After the 20th step though, I began to feel exhausted. I cursed my weak body for it.

"How many times have you visited an actual shrine?" he asked warily as he easily kept pace with me—while walking backwards that is.

"I have never been to a real shrine," I admitted taking a break. "For New Years, small shrines are set up in each of our respective rooms and we pray there. We don't leave the palace to go to the famous shrine that's east of the Capital. Only the Emperor goes as the ceremonial head. The Emperor then has a celebration as usual, but it's no different from every other feast we have." I said.

We reached the top and we both prayed briefly at the shrine, but something else caught my eye.

Beautiful girls dressed in a white top and red hakama were assembled in the courtyard. Some were dancing and others were practicing their archery on straw targets.

I quickly pulled on Ulquiorra's sleeve and asked him. "Ulquiorra, who are they?"

"They are the miko of the shrine. They are the maidens that protect, manage, and run this place." He said.

My eyes widened a little. "Females that run the shrine? Themselves? But what about the societal constraints?"

"It seems that the shrines were left to the women."

I was quiet for a while. In particular, I was watching one miko thread an arrow onto the bow string and draw the bow. The graceful arch of her arm pulling back and the sharp and powerful release of the arrow stunned me.

"So these women manage everything themselves." I whispered to myself in awe. I smiled lightly. "I guess if I had a choice, I would have liked to be a miko as well." I said to him.

"A miko's life is not particularly glamorous. They live austere life styles and follow a strict moral code of chastity and charity to others."

"It's not worse than marrying someone-," I caught myself. "Forget I said anything." I said quickly and then stood to leave. I spotted a wall of tiny ribbons with an assortment of charms attached to them. I picked up a ribbon with two bells in the middle. "What is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's something that some mikos will wear. The shrine bells represent purity."

I picked it up. Certainly the red ribbon looked lucky, but otherwise I couldn't see the connection to the elegant mikos who were dancing and releasing arrows in the courtyard earlier. Where would people where a ribbon like this?

I draped the ribbon across my neck and held it like a choker. "Do they where it like this?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little. "No, not like a cow bell."

I huffed a little. He took the ribbon from my hands and tied it into a bow around the half bun on the back of my hair.

"May I borrow your mirror?" he asked the old vendor lady. She gave it to him cheerfully and he held it up for me so that I could see the bells at the center of the ribbon and the tails of the ribbon draping down to mingle with my hair.

I could see the connection to the miko now. I smiled.

"It looks nice. We'll take it." Ulquiorra said handing over the money to the old lady and returning her mirror.

"Ulquiorra, it's fine. I-." I said quickly.

"I'm not an unrefined person, Hime-sama." He said. "I'd like to give it to you as an apology for earlier."

"I thought we said we'd put it behind us." I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Then I just wanted to get it for you." He said. I felt my cheeks warm.

"Thank you so much," I said with a smile. "You really are a kind friend, Ulquiorra."

At night, Ulquiorra escorted me back to my tent and bid me good night with a low bow. But sleep was the last thing on my mind. The bell brought a fluttering sensation to my chest that I could only name as pure bliss.

* * *

(Author's notes)

My gosh, I'm sorry for being gone. I got really uber duper stuck on this chapter and jumped to a different story for a while. Sorry for the wait. I read a bunch of reviews and felt really inspired so I slapped this together for the sake of the readers. Please forgive the lack of editing. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to spend tomorrow typing up the next chapter. Thank you so much to those who have expressed their interest in this story. It's really close to my heart and I'm really glad that you enjoy it. It really makes me want to write more.

-Aisumi


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: The Summer of Our Time

Chapter 32

* * *

"There is someone here to see you, Ju-no-hime-sama," the messenger soldier said while kneeling outside of the bamboo screen.

"Who is this person?" I asked slightly puzzled. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Cautiously, I gripped the dagger Ulquiorra had given me that was under my cushion.

"To answer your question, your highness, the person is a court mother from the capital. She claims to be on an assignment from the Emperor." He said raising a stamped pamphlet. Hina received it from him and brought it into the screen. I opened the pamphlet and flipped through the leaflets of my Father's handwriting. At the end was a stamp that was unmistakably the seal of the Emperor. If I weren't trained not to, I would have rolled my eyes in irritation. The court mother my Father had sent me was supposed to teach me customs of the South so that my betrothed might find me more appealing.

"Please escort her in." I said putting the pamphlet down.

The messenger soldier left and an old court mother with a characteristically snobby expression entered.

"Greetings, Ju-no-hime-sama. I hope you are in good health." She said kneeling and bowing.

"My health has been fine, thank you. Please, introduce yourself." I said as she sat up.

"My name is Saruwa Rinko. I am to be your instructor on the culture of the Southern Empire." She said. "I have had 20 years of experience serving in the Southern Empire's court."

I nodded as my attendants rolled up the bamboo screens so that she could see me clearly. Her eyes were defiant and scornful. To my puzzlement, she seemed to have some issues with me.

"Tell me a little bit about the culture of the South." I said trying to ignore her obvious scorn. To my surprise, she snorted indignantly.

"There is too much of a difference between our Empire and the South's." she said haughtily. "The culture there is too much for a girl like you to handle. Many princesses have tried and they were simply worn away by the intensity. You will end up like all the other girls I have seen, crushed by the differences they were unable to adapt to. It's not just luxury and fun down there."

"How dare you speak to the Ju-no-hime-sama like that!" Hina jumped forward. The rest of the handmaids looked appalled as well.

"Hina." I said sternly forcing her to back off. "Saruwa-san, thank you for your cautionary warning. I am sure you know what is best from twenty long years of experience in the South." I said in a conciliatory tone. "However, what will or will not happen is for me to decide. I will not permit your impudence." I said in a commanding yet level tone.

My voice seemed to shock her and her snobby look disappeared for a moment. After a moment, she smiled confidently. "For a moment, I was afraid that you were like the other girls, but now I know that you have substance. Please forgive me, Ju-no-hime-sama. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Saruwa Rinko. What I had said earlier was to test you, Hime-sama." She said with a sly smile.

I held in my annoyance. "And? So what did you learn from your evaluation, Saruwa-san?" I asked.

She smiled confidently. "I can feel it. You have substance unlike the other princesses. If it's you, then you can definitely become a legendary Empress. Instead of the South conquering you, you will conquer the South for sure."

"Thank you for your flattery, Saruwa-san, but as I said before, I will determine what I can or can not become." I said boldly.

She smiled. "Indeed you will, Hime-sama." She switched gears. "In any case, because of the difficulty of this trip and the constant raids the Grand General has been fighting, we are understandably behind schedule. Thus we have three and a half weeks before we reach the South. That said, we _only_ have three and a half weeks left on this trip. There are a lot of things to prepare you for." She said. "I'm sure you've heard of how the South is a barbaric place?"

I nodded.

"Well it's barbaric in the palace, but it's near anarchy in the streets. There's no telling how that Empire has been up and running for the past half a century."

I had to keep my jaw from dropping. What had I gotten myself into?

"In any case, it'll be best to start off with less shocking stuff." She said and she began dictating the tribal history of the Southern Empire and how they finally consolidated their empire and settled down 50 years ago. "The South still retains much of their tribal heritage when it comes to food and loot, but what's relevant to you is the women. The women in the south hold submissive yet important familial roles. Because of their tribal culture, women are expected to be experts in agricultural knowledge. In our case though, we'll just stick to flowers. The South has developed an elaborate language of flowers that women can use to arrange decorations or send messages. We will start with that." She said.

I nodded slightly surprised. I didn't know any royal women who had that kind of knowledge. The royal culture of the Sun Empire was simply to keep women from doing anything.

"Also," she said. "You will need to be able to handle the outdoors better. Therefore we will start our first lesson out in the nearby flower fields." She said. "We'll teach as we go."

Saruwa-san had been kindly imparting to me knowledge for the entire week on the meaning of flowers to the Southern culture. I actually found it quite interesting and periodically and, of course, secretively sent Ulquiorra beautiful wild irises which meant "your friendship means so much to me" and represented wisdom and valor, descriptors that suited him perfectly. It was little compensation for the time I missed spending with him though. Saruwa-san had packed my entire schedule.

We had stopped in the fields for a break from travel. It was just a little while past noon and the sun was warm. There was an enclosure of soldiers around the field and at the edge of the forest that was surrounding the flower field. All of them were facing outwards so that I could investigate the different flowers in the field with my attendants and Saruwa-san without having to hide my face. A shrill horse whiny brought us girls out of our conversation and an injured looking soldier who wore our Empire's uniform stumbled forth. Ulquiorra quickly stepped up to take command of the situation.

I looked at them curiously and excused myself. I draped a semi-sheer curtain in front of the bottom of my face and waded towards the waist high flower field towards them. Ulquiorra frowned deeply as the man collapsed, but then dispatched some orders to a junior officer. He removed his helmet and then passed through the wall of soldiers. He approached me with a grave face.

"Grand General, what has happened?" I asked.

He bowed once as he reached me. "To answer your question, Ju-no-hime-sama, there seems to have been a disturbance of sorts up ahead. The scout came back too injured to give us a decent analysis of the situation." He said.

I nodded.

"I intend to take 12 soldiers ahead to evaluate and potentially stabilize the situation if it needs stabilizing. It seems like the site is not too close. I'm going to leave my vice-general and his subordinates as well as the majority of the soldiers here to guard you. For now, it seems like it is still safe around here."

"Is it okay for you to take so few? I will be fine here. You said it was safe, correct?" I said concerned.

"Do not be concerned for me, Ju-no-hime-sama." He said bowing. "12 men are enough. If there is a major conflict, there's no sense in fighting them head on anyways. We would have to take a different route."

I nodded. "Be careful." I said quietly.

He nodded. "I will be fine, Hime-sama. My job is to protect you after all. Do not feel worried, my vice-general is incredibly capable as well."

"Alright, we'll do as you have arranged, General." Then I spoke a little softer. "Hurry and go so you can come back soon."

He bowed lowly and then left. He spoke to his vice-general and ordered another line of soldiers around the first one. As he mounted his horse, he put on his helmet. I subconsciously held my breath hoping that he would turn back. He did for a moment and our eyes met. I gave him an encouraging gesture and he bowed his head a little. The rustle of the trees and the still, waist high flowers around me created a scene that reflected in his eyes just before he turned his back and rode off. I felt a little worry stir in my stomach as I watched him leave. "Just trust him," I told myself mentally and then returned to the ladies.

With Ulquiorra gone and all that reminded me of my engagement surround me, I found it difficult to relax. From the beginning, I had only agreed to this for Suzume's sake. But for the longest time, my biggest fear was Takara's plots. Yet as time passed, I was beginning to grow more and more distasteful of the marriage itself. Originally, it had not mattered much. Of course there was disappointment of being unable to find my own love, but love was a fantasy for princesses anyways. I was being married into a prestigious position and I knew I should have felt incredibly honored and fortunate. But as we got closer and closer to the Southern border, I began feeling less and less certain about throwing myself into the fire pit.

"Hime-sama, are you listening?" Saruwa asked almost annoyed as she waved one of the many different flowers in the field in her hand.

"Yes, I was. The red tsubaki (camellia) means love, right?" I said repeating what she had said. "I am expected to send these to my fiancé, right?" I refrained from letting out a depressed sigh.

"That is correct, Hime-sama. However in the South, these flowers have a special meaning that you should know of." She said.

"And what is that?" I asked her curiously.

"These flowers are euphemistic for consummation and the act of consummation." She said. "You have heard about your duty to produce heirs, right? Hime-sama?"

I frowned a little bit. I had been trying to avoid thinking about it.

But nonetheless I spoke confidently. "I understand my role." I said despite the disgust I felt in the pits of my stomach.

"In any case, you would only send these flowers to your husband for that reason. If he sent them to you, well, it's more than obvious what men want." She said a little disdainfully. I smiled amused by her flippancy. "Instead you should send lavender to mean "faithfulness" or white lilies to represent your chastity and purity of feeling towards him."

I nodded as she continued to lecture about the different flowers.

We heard the sound of pounding hooves approach us head long and I nonchalantly looked up, only to be reminded that ahead was only supposed to be a line of foot soldiers and the forest. There shouldn't have been anyone in that field on horseback. My heart jumped in panic and I quickly stepped back with the ladies following after. There were the sounds of metal clashing against each other and a man broke out of the forest and through the double ring of defense. I panicked. I didn't recognize that man's black and grey uniform.

Ulquiorra nudged his horse to run a little faster even though he and his men were already whizzing down the dirt path. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of having to leave her behind even though it was only temporary. He tried to keep his mind on his mission, but found that she still managed to filter through his iron discipline and into his mind again. For some reason, he just couldn't trust her safety to someone else, not even his most trusted Vice-General. He slowed as he saw the winding and descending dirt path lead into a long stretch of dense forest. He walked his horse and his troops along the top ridge of the hill side. He could only see the tops of countless trees for as far as he could see and for miles afterwards.

"What's the matter, Grand General?" One of his junior officers asked.

Everywhere he looked, there was no place for an open battlefield. His stomach began to twist a little. The path that scout had been told to scout was through the forest which was a perfect place for an ambush. If it were an ambush, the enemy must have been tipped off. _"Calm down," _he told himself quickly. _"Think rationally."_

It was possible that the scout met bandits in the forest and was simply attacked, but he had managed all of the soldiers in their party and he had made sure that all of them could have easily taken on a band of bandits. It was likely that the enemy might have been a group of soldiers. Regardless of whom these people where, what if the enemy had followed the scout back? Ulquiorra couldn't calm his raging mind anymore. He thought of her standing in that field of flowers and all the horrifying possibilities clouded his mind as he kept his horse pacing by the hillside with his subordinates still waiting for his orders.

"_Breath."_ He told himself. It wasn't imperative that an ambusher follow his prey back. That is, unless, they were tipped off or had another objective. Ulquiorra cleared his mind. It was highly unlikely at this distance, right? He knew that the corrupt Supreme General had the intention to kill her. Could he behind this? He breathed again and collected himself. The beating sun and lack of breeze was really beginning to get to his head.

It was in this moment of calmness that the smallest and most important detail that he had missed in his clouded rage flashed through his mind. His mouth dried and he ripped at the reins to turn the horse around. His soldiers shouted after him and he only gave the slightest signal for them to follow him. He kicked the horse to make it run as fast as it could back towards the procession. He knew it now, but he had been gone for nearly seven minutes. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened.

_Why didn't he realize when she was standing in a deathly still field and the forest was rustling behind her?_

_

* * *

_Author's Notes: I have to be honest with you and say that this Language of Flowers stuff is like a strange amalgamation of the Japanese Hanakotoba and the Victorian views so you might find it a little strange at times. I wanted to use Hanakotoba only, but in the few resources I could find on the internet, I found very few flowers and meanings. However, there are ginormous lists Victorian meanings of flowers so I kinda used both. If you want to know more though, just search up "language of flowers" and you'll find some of the resources I use. Also, this is probably one of the events I envisioned before I ever wrote the first chapter of Hounoku no Ai and I'm really excited to have finally reached it. I've kinda written it down already, but this is the first time I'm sharing it with my fans and so I'm really excited. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry again for being a little late. I wanted to make it good and I'll probably do some spontaneous editing like I always do. Tell me what you think. Your comments keep me rolling.

-Aisumi

P.S. Oh yeah, I'd love to give a shout out to all the people who commented in my review box while I half died. You all are amazing and I'm so glad that you liked my humble story. I really hope you keep following me and continue to give me your feedback. It was you guys who made me finish the last chapter and write this one. I'm glad to see new people on board and I'm especially thankful to see older names still with me. Thank you so much! Arigatou Gozaimasu! YOU ARE THE BEST!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: The Summer of Our Time

Chapter 33

* * *

Szayel Aporro stepped out of the garagantua into the familiar darkness of a night sky. He breathed in the stale air and sniffed his nose in disgust. He glanced down at the town beneath his feet and scoffed. "Worthless humans," he thought.

Szayel Aporro hated the material world and the primitive creatures that roamed it. The humans were both weak and flawed creatures, pollution to his perfect existence. And for that reason, he rarely came to the material world unless it was absolutely necessary or Aizen-sama ordered it. The mission he had received this time was easy and he knew it wouldn't take long. He smiled wickedly. Since he was here anyways, it would be a shame not to wreak at least a little bit of havoc on the oh-so-famous Karakura town. _Yes_, he thought as the plan hatched in his genius brain. He could justify it as a diversion that was critical for his mission. With that reasoning, even Tousen couldn't complain. He praised himself for being able to make the best out of this unfortunate situation, but then stopped so that he could get to business.

It was time for some fun.

* * *

The ladies and I retreated back urgently and lines of soldiers rushed forth to block the intruder's path. A ring of soldiers formed a barrier around us. A chorus of war cries brought my attention back to the intruders as more mounted soldiers burst out of the forest and quickly annihilated our dual line of defense. They were rushing towards us with the first intruder at the head.

"Protect the princess!" My soldiers shouted as the pocket broke down to defend against an attack from the sides while the attendants continued to urge me to hurry. The scene was a nightmare. Our soldiers were valiant and noble, but there was no way for the soldiers to resist the fierce and fast attack of the men on horseback. The line was crumbling and many men were slaughtered. I had no time to dwell on the blood though. In just a flicker of a second, I was grabbed by someone and tossed up onto my captor's horse. I yelled at him to put me down, but he merely trapped my hands behind my back with one unbelievably powerful hand and rushed off into the woods. I struggled against him and finally he began to slow down. I fought to get out of his grip when I realized that he only slowed to bind my wrists together behind my back with a rope. It was futile though. He shifted his grip and was quickly racing onwards.

The speed of the horse winded me and my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything except how this was impossible. It took a moment, but I collected my mind again and I struggled against his iron grip. This time, my kidnapper, who was the first intruder to break through the dual line of defense, hissed at me.

"Stop struggling unless you want me to drop you to your death right now." He leaned me over the side of the horse for emphasis and I panicked.

I was forced into conforming to this evil man. In my helplessness, could only think of Ulquiorra.

"Prince!" the other riders shouted as they road up along side my captor.

"Is everyone alright?" he shouted to them above the noise.

"Yes, your highness. We all got out alright." They said.

The man who held me smirked. "That was easier than anticipated." He laughed. "You, seems like your Empire is really second-rate after all."

I was going to protest, but instead I avoided his gaze in defiance.

All of the sudden, an arrow struck the man riding beside us killing him instantaneously. Before he could react, another arrow grazed the abductor's ear eliciting a string of curse words from him as he turned back. As we emerged from the other side of the forest and into a rocky terrain, I was able to glimpse back and see Ulquiorra's figure catching up to us on horseback and a ray of hope struck me.

Another arrow whizzed at the kidnapper, but this time he anticipated it and ducked so that it missed him.

"Lose him!" the Prince shouted racing down ravines and around sharp corners. But after a few minutes, Ulquiorra was still on his trail and advancing.

The remaining riders shouted to the captor. "Prince, keep going, we'll slow him down."

"Nonsense!" he retorted. "If we can't lose him, we'll take him down together."

"But Prince, the pursuer is the Grand General of the Sun Empire's army. He's legendary for being the strongest in history. Even if we fight together, we may not be able to bring him down." They shouted back.

The man, whom I assumed to be a Prince, cursed in frustration at the prospect of losing his men. The Prince reluctantly agreed and his companions turned to face Ulquiorra just as we turned another corner.

I flinched when I heard the first clash of weaponry, but subsequent clashes told me he was still alive. By then the Prince's pace had slowed and he looked back towards the site out of concern for his vassals who were truly not a match for Ulquiorra. Suddenly, he stopped all together and pulled me upright on the saddle. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed his dangerous gaze and shivered subconsciously. An idea seemed to spring into his head and I could guess what it was.

I struggled against his grip violently.

"No! Don't!" But of course he didn't listen. He galloped back towards the fight.

I had never seen Ulquiorra's eyes so ablaze before. But before he could slice his blade through the throat of another one of the Prince's vassals, the Prince dragged me off of the horse and held a blade at my throat.

"General of the Sun Empire, put your sword down immediately unless you want to see her die." My head whirred in part because of the blade that was dangerously close to my throat and in part because everything seemed so unreal.

The fighting stopped but Ulquiorra was nowhere near calm.

"You Eastern vermin, let her go! If you dare harm her, I'll have you wish you were dead!" Ulquiorra lashed out at the Prince.

"I would be wise if I were you, General. I am the one making the demands here. Even if you are the strongest man alive, you can not defy the limits of humanity and reach her in time to save her should I decide to slice through her pretty white neck." The Prince threatened.

"You fiend, how dare you take me as a hostage." I yelled at him. His hand was quick to wrap around my throat and squeeze. Ulquiorra lurched forward only to be stopped at sword point.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Princess. There are plenty of ways to let you die with plenty of suffering and humiliation." He said pressing a little harder and I felt my vision begin to grow hazy.

"How dare you!" Ulquiorra shouted angrily. "Let her go!"

"As soon as we reach an agreement," the Prince replied. "Put down your weapons and turn yourself over. If you don't, she will be the one to suffer." He said. Panic settled into my mind. I never wanted to be a burden to him. I never meant to drag him down.

I struggled to shake my head "no". And even though it was difficult to breath, I strained out my voice and spoke quickly.

"Don't do it, Ulquiorra. You're the one the Empire really needs. There are plenty of princesses to replace me. When I took this mission, I knew I was prepared to offer my life up for the Empire. In the first place, I never expected to live for this long. You have already given me so much, there's no need for more. Hurry and go!" I shouted at him as tears nearly filled my eyes. "The Empire still depends on you. You are the one with the integrity to fight Takara's corruption. You are the only one with the kindness to fight for the citizens of our Empire. You alone are strong enough to defeat the East even without allied help. You can avenge me then. So please, hurry and go." I pleaded with my eyes. I was sorry for not having been better to him, for always having bothered him, and for always making things difficult for him. More than anything, I didn't want to be the brick that held him back.

He had always been kind to me and now I could see the anger in him fading. I couldn't stand dragging him down any longer and forced my neck towards the blade.

"Don't!"

The East's Prince held me back from my suicide and I bit my lip in hatred.

Ulquiorra held his sword out, the one that he had received on his promotion to Grand General.

"This is what you wanted, right? So don't hurt her anymore." He conceded.

I couldn't bear this. I couldn't bear to look. I felt my chest shrink in pain. I didn't want this to happen. Why?

"That's a good choice," the Prince said as he signaled for his vassals to search him for weapons and remove his armor. They bound his hands and the Prince pulled me up onto his horse again. He blindfolded our eyes to hide where he was taking us and quickly raced onwards.

The wind bit my skin and we traveled for what felt like hours. At some point he slowed down and stopped. He dismounted his horse and I felt him jerk me downwards into his arms. Disgusted by him, I jerked away and cursed at him.

"How dare you. I swear you won't get away with this." I suddenly felt my hair grasped and pulled violently as he jerked my head forcefully towards his.

"I would watch your tongue, Hime. You wouldn't want something unfortunate to happen to you." He threatened. I could feel his breath against my face and I glared at him through the blindfold for his lack of chivalry. I would never submit to him.

"Go ahead you low life," I challenged. "Show your puny power in the only way you can, by exploiting the weaknesses of others. You can only use dirty tricks and threaten women after all. No one's afraid of a shameful bastard like you."

I heard the crack of hand against cheek before I felt the searing pain on my face. The strength of his hit forced me into a wall with a loud slam, bruising my shoulder. This pain was new to me and it brought heat, shame, anger, and fear into my face. I fought to keep tears of pain and shock from dripping from my eyes. I heard his angry form approach and I shrunk away. He grabbed my upper arm and hauled me off of the floor. I struggled against his grip, but he pulled me close and snarled.

"What were you saying about me again? Say it again! I dare you! I think I have power enough to control a spoiled girl like you." I hated the pain I knew I would be given if I said anything more, but I also knew that I would hate myself more if I cowered away now.

"I said go ahead you brute, since you can't do anything other than terrorize women anyways!" I heard his feral growl and he lifted his hand for another strike. I braced myself but the hit never came.

"Why, 7th Prince Ryugo, no matter what the instance, you should not hurt a lady." Came a different and more refined voice. "Just look at her, she's shaking."

"5th Prince Kazuya, please don't get involved with this. This girl here is our prisoner." The Prince who the new voice called Ryugo said.

"Hmm…," the elder prince mumbled. "Wait, judging by these clothes, she must be a Princess of the Sun Empire!" The Elder Prince Kazuya said in surprise.

"Yes, and she is our prisoner." Ryugo repeated. "I'm merely teaching her of her place."

"Oh Ryugo, it matters not if she's a prisoner. She must be treated with care. If the public and other people found out, they would look down their noses at us for being uncivilized. The way you have tied her and blindfolded her eyes is totally offensive. Here, let me help you take them off." A gentler hand reached around my head and slipped the blindfold off. "Look, she's even cry-." He froze as our bewildered eyes met. "Miyako." He whispered nearly inaudibly.

I didn't bother staring at him. I quickly scanned the new environment. "Ulquiorra, where is Ulquiorra!" I shouted at the sharp-eyed and dark-haired Ryugo. "Don't you dare harm him!"

He only seemed more annoyed with me. "If you please, Brother Kazuya, I will be taking her to her cell. Far separate from the General's." he said directing the last part at me. He pulled at my arm and I pulled back.

"No! Take me to Ulquiorra. Let me go!" Suddenly, I found myself out of the dark prince's grasp and into the arms of the light-eyed Kazuya.

"Ryugo, you're treating the princess way too rudely. She's not some common girl that you can just hit and toss into a dungeon. Show her some manners, my goodness." He said chastising his younger brother.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryugo grumbled reaching for my arm again, but Kazuya pulled me back and out of his reach.

"Ryugo, I don't think you understand. Let me take charge of her and you can go rest." Kazuya said.

Ryugo's eyes narrowed. "You think you can handle her?"

"I'll be fine."

"In that case, do as you please. But know this, if there's trouble, you will be responsible so don't let her escape, second-in-line." Ryugo said stomping away.

I was in a foreign land in foreign hands and would have preferred not to have been with either of the two princes, but considering my situation, I greatly preferred to be with the lesser evil.

I paced back and forth in the suite Kazuya had given me. I couldn't take it anymore and I opened the door again. The two large guards merely crossed their spears to block me. I closed the door in frustration and walked to the opposite side of the room and threw open the window. There was a guard outside the window as well. I gave up and sat down at the small tea table in the foyer. I knew it was futile. I had checked every possible exit a hundred times and all of them were heavily guarded.

The door suddenly opened and the Prince Kazuya walked in. I stood up quickly out of respect for him but he politely invited me to sit which we both did. He sat down in the chair to my left and poured me some tea.

"How is your health, Ju-no-hime-sama?" he asked politely as he poured himself a cup of tea as well. "I heard you weren't eating much." His concern was a little more discomforting than it was flattering.

"My health is fine, 5th prince." I said a little uncomfortably. "I simply do not have an appetite."

"That's good to hear then. I was afraid that this room wasn't to your taste." He said. "I apologize we couldn't find you a more lavish room. Since this isn't the main palace and is simply a military base compound, we might not have the luxuries you are used to."

"No, the room is fine." The room was luxurious compared to the tent I had spent the past few weeks on the road in. Even so, I couldn't feel at ease at all, much less comfortable.

"That's good," he said again. "The tea I had the servants brew is especially rejuvenating. If you don't feel like eating, just drinking this tea will be enough to balance your nutritional intake."

I thanked him and reluctantly took a sip. It was indeed refreshing in my mouth, but my mind wasn't in the mood to relax. I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"I must ask you to forgive my younger brother Ryugo. Mannerism and courtesy are not his forte. You see, there are many princes in our empire and thus it is difficult to keep them all in line. Ryugo's mother is not of noble birth and thus he is can not contend for the throne. This has made him the subject of harassment, which has caused him to be the bitter person he is." He said explaining Ryugo's situation.

"Please do not apologize, 5th prince." I said quickly. "There is no need for my word of forgiveness. The situation is the same in every royal family." I said.

"You are too forgiving, Ju-no-hime-sama. I am trying to reform him, but he doesn't seem to take to me very kindly." Kazuya said light-heartedly. "He can not drop the honorifics and constantly reminds me of my position as second-in-line."

I looked at him surprised. "You mean that you are in line for the thrown right after the crown prince."

"Oh, please don't be surprised or aggravated by it," he said brushing it off.

"Please excuse me for my rudeness; I didn't know that you were such an important figure. I thought that since you are the 5th prince, you would be a distance from the throne." I apologized.

"You haven't been rude at all, Ju-no-hime-sama. My eldest brother, the 1st Prince, is the Crown Prince. The 2nd and 3rd princes died in infancy and the 4th prince was of low-birth." He said. "I suppose you could say that I have a little influence, so if there is anything you feel uncomfortable about or need just ask me." He offered. I decided to take up his offer.

"5th Prince, when do you suppose I can see my vassal? I have been here for five days already. And though I am immensely grateful for your hospitality, I wish to see him. I haven't had any news about him since we were separated. I do not know if he is well or if he is hurt; I do not even know if he is still alive. This uncertainty has been aggravating my spirit and making me restless."

"I apologize, Ju-no-hime-sama, but I have yet to achieve conclusive results with my younger brother. You see, he is adamantly against it. However, patience will surely yield us good results," he said. I pulled back.

"I suppose that you are right. I should learn to be more patient." I said trying to hide my disappointment. How much longer did I need to wait? The seconds were both racing and crawling past. What if he was being mistreated? I folded my hands in my lap and tried to think of something to do. That's when I noticed him staring at my face. "Is there something on my face?" I asked reaching to touch it.

He reached forward and touched the cheek that the Prince Ryugo had hit. The skin was only slightly red now. "It is such a shame to put a bruise on such a similar face." His eyes were strange.

I jerked out of my chair and away from him. "Please do not touch me so casually." I said facing away from him. I was shocked by his forwardness, but I took a breath to calm myself. He was a well-mannered Prince so I believed he would stop.

All of the sudden arms wrap around me tightly making my heart jump in surprise. What was going on with him? This is different from how he had been behaving up until now.

"I told you not to touch-!"

He pressed his nose into my hair and breathed in deeply. I could feel his breath at the nape of my neck. My heart froze with fear and my stomach flipped. I began feeling sick all of the sudden.

"Miyako," he whispered. "I can't hold back any more, Hime-sama. You look just like my Miyako."

I broke his grip and escaped to the corner of the room farthest from him. "I don't know who Miyako is, but I am not her. Please look clearly and straighten your head." I said backing away from him. The twisted glean in his eyes shown so clearly that only a blind man could have missed it. But I wasn't blind and so I felt his gaze and the fear it incited in me.

"I know," he said shaking his head sadly. "I know you are not my Miyako, but the Ju-no-hime of the Sun. I know, because Miyako's already gone. I know because she has already been married to a noble to solidify the man's loyalty. I know because Miyako is my little sister, my personal princess, my only love."

My stomach lurched as I heard him speak. I really began to feel ready to hurl.

"You fell in love with your own sister? What kind of a monster are you?" I said without thinking.

"Monster? Is it monstrous to fall in love? Is it monstrous when I loved her so much?" he asked. I backed up some more, but hit the wall and he grabbed my arms. His eyes showed me he wasn't looking at me anymore and I shriveled under his shadow. "Is it monstrous even though we loved each other so much? Even though she was only my half-sibling? Why? Why is it not sanctioned? Why when I loved her so much, why couldn't we be together?" he asked closing in on me. His voiced was laced with immeasurable sadness. His eyes told me that he was recalling bittersweet memories of her.

"I don't know about your love, but _she_ was your sister. Regardless of how much you loved your sister, you should not be treating _me_ like this." I said trying to push away.

"But you look so much like her." He spoke desperately. It was like he had gone insane in the blink of an eye.

"I am not some common whore you can pick up and use as a replacement. I am a hime and deserve to be treated as such." My heart was racing with anger and with fear but I didn't want him to know that. I had to be strong.

"Yes," he whispered in a creepy tone which shattered my confidence. "I agree. I will treat you well; so stay with me." It was then I realized from the sound of his voice, the haze in his eyes, and the change in his demeanor that all said that he was sickly obsessed. I felt him reach around me, but using what Ulquiorra had taught me, I kept him from lifting me up. I expected him to try to embrace me again so I kept a suspicious eye on him. Instead, he smirked at me. He planted his hands on either side of my head firmly.

"This is fine as well, Hime-sama." He whispered to me. "We can do it here as well." He had no shame at all. He was staring into my eyes when he closed in on my lips. I pushed his chin away, but he only smiled and grabbed my wrist. He trailed his lips along my fingers and I felt my stomach turn. I ripped my hand away from him.

"Stop." I snapped, but he leaned forward anyways. I pushed on his shoulders, but it was like a moving a massive boulder with twigs. It couldn't be done. I ducked and turned my head, but his lips touched my jaw. I felt a cold clammy feeling fill my arms and I immediately thought of Ulquiorra. I needed him. I wanted to be with him now.

On impulse, I reached back and slapped the prince as hard as I possibly could. He seemed as stunned at my actions as my hand now hurt. I felt the tears of distress prick my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I glared at him.

"Stop it." I said gathering force in my voice. "You've been so kind up until now and I want to respect you for it, but if you go any further I won't let you live it down. _Miyako_ **would** hate you for doing something like this, and _I_ **will** hate you."

The strangely sensitive man backed off in shock and held his head. His eyes seemed to clear a little bit. "I am sorry, Hime-sama, I was disrespectful and crass. I—I'll see what I can do about a visit with your vassal." He said quickly while running out with a guilty look plastered on his face.

When he left, the tension that had kept me angry and standing dissolved and I felt the fright and confusion overwhelm me. I felt my way to the table and collapsed into the chair. I dropped my head onto the table and cradled it in my arms. It took a while for me to gather myself.

I had been too careless. These people were dangerous and crazy. I felt like prey being watched by a predator. My mind automatically tuned to Ulquiorra. I wanted to see him so much. I wanted to see him now. "Ulquiorra," I thought. "Where are you? I need you."

The door opened with a bang and I jumped. Ryugo marched in with a dark look on his face. "Damn that meddling prince." He cursed. "Just because he's second-in-line he thinks he can order me to do whatever he wants."

"What are you doing here?" I asked defensively.

"This does happen to be _my_ compound." He emphasized. "Wasn't it you who wanted my services?"

I looked at him puzzled and he sighed as if I were the most annoying insect in the world.

"That meddling fool Kazuya forced me to take me to take you to meet your vassal, saying some crap or another about how it was the 'polite' thing to do. Tch, like I give a crap," he grumbled. "Get ready we're leaving." He said stiffly.

I blinked as the information began processing in my mind. "Wait, you will really let me see him?"

"Not if you keep dawdling," he grumbled. I was ready to fly out the door, but on a more rational note, I filled my lips with a cup of the refreshing tea and went silently with the brash prince.

At some point, we descended a flight of stairs and were deep below ground. The air felt moist and cool and tasted a little earthen. The dark hallways were only lit by the light of the many flame torches. For a while, there was no sign of an exit to this tunnel. There were no cells on either side of the hallway either. Finally, we approached a single heavy metal door with heavy bolts and locks all along the frame of the door.

I was surprised by the material the door was made up of. Ryugo seemed to notice and he smirked.

"How do you like it, Hime-sama? This metal is only produced in this empire and is the strongest known to man. This door is three feet thick and made up of solid steel. Only our empire knows how to make such a miraculous metal." He boasted.

The prince gave his signal and seven separate guards brought out one key each to unlock and unbolt the door. The key to the final lock was in the hands of the prince himself. He pulled it out from a chain around his neck and unlocked the door. Even so, the door did not automatically open. Four men approached the door and put all of their humanly strength into it to open it.

"This is our highest security cell," the prince said as the door creaked and groaned open little by little. "We reserve it for our most dangerous or most important prisoner." The door strained open and the men stopped to wipe their sweat. My stomach churned. The scent of this entire place was unpleasant. He walked inside but I hesitated. "Come on," he beckoned. "You did want to see him, didn't you?" I suppressed whatever fear I might have had and followed him. "General, you have a guest here to visit you." He said in a mocking tone.

That's when I saw him, chained to the stone walls of that dark room, which was lit only by the shadows of the torches in the hall. His hair, knotted and messy with blood, dirt and sweat, concealed his eyes and clung to his scalp and neck; lash marks from too many encounters with the whip scarred his sweat-slicked skin; ugly blue bruises dotted his ribs and stomach; his chapped and bloody lips resulted from dehydration; the corners of his lips were bruised and bloody; a dark trickle of blood flowed down his face from either having being bashed with or against a heavy blunt object, or both. The place where shackles met flesh were bloodied, cut, and pealed from too much straining. He was on his knees and his shackled arms were all that kept him from falling to the ground. His breaths were short and labored. The lack of apparel on his torso revealed that his flesh had been dyed red by a mixture of his own blood and dirt. My breath caught in my throat as the horror of the situation soaked into my brain. Ulquiorra had been tortured; he had been forced through unimaginable pain. He was undoubtedly injured in more places than I could immediately recognize. What could I say to him? Nothing that I could say would help. Nothing that I could do would make a difference.

Ulquiorra stirred and I approached him. Tears of disbelief blurred my eyes but I still dropped to my knees beside him.

"Hime-sama," he whispered, lifting his head so I could see his mesmerizing green eyes.

I touched his face and ran my thumb along his cheek and across his dry-cracked lips. My eyes searched his face for confirmation that this was Ulquiorra, the Ulquiorra that I knew. The feelings of both relief and horror nearly overwhelmed me when I concluded finally that this was him; that this was the Ulquiorra I admired so much.

I pulled his head towards me and had barely pressed the lightest of touches against his lips before he jerked back, turning his head.

"Hime-sama, what are you-" I didn't wait for him to finish. I gripped the back of his head and pressed my lips firmly against his. I immediately sensed his lack of strength to even pull away from someone like me, I who couldn't even move a single finger of his with my full body weight. I pressed my tongue between his lips, but he refused to part them. They were clamped tightly shut. It seemed that his jaw still had power. Regardless, I was still able to create the tiniest of holes in the part of his lip and slipped a little bit of the liquid into his mouth. At first he was shocked and his eyes showed his confusion. Perhaps he felt disgusted by my actions, but as he felt the liquid pass through, he understood what my intentions were.

That's right, this wasn't a kiss. This was a matter of survival. As he came to understand, he slowly opened his mouth little-by-little to allow a smoother flow of fluids between our lips. His lips were so dry they hurt mine, but I pushed it aside. After having a first taste of what must have seemed to him like an elixir of life, he could not help but seek more, even after all the tea I had carried in my lips had already been given to him. His tongue dipped in between my lips cautiously at first and I opened my lips for him. His tongue searched my mouth for any moisture and I couldn't refuse him. If there was any way for me to help him, I would do it. His tongue was like sand paper, rough and dry, and his mouth left a taste of iron and salt in mind.

I wished that I had more to give him, but I pulled back because I had nothing left. Silent shock came from behind us, but we were in our own world. People would obviously find it odd for a princess to kiss her vassal and hopefully they would believe that that was all that it was. I leaned back to look into his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry," I told him as I pressed my forehead against his. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." I paused. "You foolish man, why did you have to follow me?" I asked holding his neck.

"Hime-sama, please do not say that. It was not your fault, it was my own choice. I could not abandon you." I looked at him and at his tortured form and couldn't help feeling awful. "Hime-sama, your cheek—you've been hit." He said his eyes hardening. "Ryugo, I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt her!" he shouted at the man behind us.

"I don't remember being bound by any contract." Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with danger as he struggled against the chains again.

My chest tightened in pain at the fresher wounds on his arms and I hugged him. "Hime-sama, don't—you'll get dirty." He said. I didn't care.

"This is nothing compared to what you've been through, Ulquiorra."

"Time's up, it's time to leave now, princess." Ryugo said interrupting us.

I softly kissed his ear before letting go. I left him with a parting glance. The slam of the solid steel door echoed the closing of a chapter of our lives.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew, ultra long chapter. So much went on in this chapter that I was thinking of splitting it up, but alas, I'm getting a little annoyed at how high the chapter count is getting. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will tell me what you think about it. It's double the length of the normal update. I have too many things to say about it, but what's important is what YOU want to say or felt about it. Please tell me, because I'd like to know your opinions. Thank you! You are all amazing readers as usual. If you want to read some of my comments about this chapter, please look below in the post script.

-Aisumi

_P.S. I really love Ulquiorra in this chapter :3 and I hope you did too. Unfortunately though, he was tortured by Ryugo and his followers. I found, oddly, that writing a scene describing his half-naked body incredibly impactful. There is something about that moment when Asako sees him destroyed in that cell that never bores me no matter how much I go back and read it. I still feel the pain and chill when I read it. Their meeting is incredibly emotional on Asako's part. Her guilt is impossible to describe perfectly although I hope I did okay in it. She's horrified at the state he is in and she bears immeasurable shock at the difference between how he usually is and how he has become because of her. Yet in the end, she doesn't shy away. She accepts him in whatever state he is in. Oh, and what were they torturing him for? For the details of why a princess was so far South in the Sun Empire of course. They don't know about the marriage for military alliance or anything else of the sort yet._

_They also shared their first "kiss" if you can call it that in this chapter. I didn't intend for it to be a feel good moment or a moment of "finally we've reached this point" because it's not. She didn't kiss him, she locked lips with him to give a half-dead Ulquiorra water for survival. She doesn't love him in that sense yet, and Ulquiorra, since when could we ever figure out what he was thinking? When I wrote this scene, I felt that it was sad yet beautiful in concept. Ugh, there's too much to say about the cellar scene in general. I should stop yakking now. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did._

_To those of you freaked out by Kazuya: I did mention at the beginning that some royalty fell in love with their half-siblings, right? In ancient history, this practice wasn't forbidden and often even sanctioned by royal families to preserve the royal bloodline. Take the Ptolemy dynasty of Egypt for example. In any case, I don't want you to take it to mean that I support incest, because I don't, especially not in reality. But in the scope of the story, I wanted people to be understandable of how it happens in ancient societies. Part of my focus was societal pressures and forbidden relationships. In many ways, Kazuya and Miyako are parallels to Ulquiorra and Asako. Neither couple is considered acceptable by the standards of their society. Anyways, I hope I portrayed Kazuya's psychotic tendencies okay. I am a little afraid that it seemed a little too sudden. From the beginning though, Kazuya saw Miyako and Asako. I also don't want you to mistake his feelings for Asako. He does not love her and is not interested in her at all for her beauty. He only sees her as a replacement for Miyako, something that Asako has seemed to resist successfully._

_Oh and my favorite five seconds in this chapter was when he noticed her face and glared hatefully at Ryugo. Somehow, that action is really impactful for me. So what about you? What did you think about the chapter? What was your favorite moment?_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own all of the plot, history, and people except for Ulquiorra in this part of the story. Bleach and bleach concepts belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: AU & OOC on the part of Ulquiorra

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

Hounoku no Ai: Shall we call it autumn?

Chapter 34

* * *

He couldn't believe her, even at a time like this she was still thinking of him. She had always exceeded his expectations, but even he hadn't expected for her to think of and plan for his deteriorating condition.

"_You can't die here, Ulquiorra. You must survive. I can distract him for the rest of the day, so don't give up". _

Her last words which she disguised as a kiss on his ear still rung in his mind. He worried about what plan she might attempt in order to save him from torture. She was only a princess. It was impossible for her to handle physical torture or mental torture. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He could take more, as long as she didn't have to suffer. He nearly welcomed it, yet she had to step in and try to take the responsibility from him. Why? Why was she like this?

The guilt about Ulquiorra's condition ultimately boiled down to hatred for Ryugo. As we left the cell though, the locking of the steel door confirmed my suspicion that as long as Ryugo wasn't present, they couldn't torture Ulquiorra. The only question now was how to get Ryugo away from the cell as long as possible. I took a deep breath to mask my hatred. If I showed him how much I hated him, he would be less likely to go along with what I had said.

As we emerged from the underground tunnel, the inherent loss of direction hit me. I had no idea how large the compound was, how heavily guarded it was, or where in it I was. Sensing my confusion, Ryugo smirked.

"You're thinking of escaping, aren't you, Ju-no-hime?" he sneered. "Well too bad, this is a compound within the military base. There's no way you can get out alive. Would you like to see the extent of the cage you are in?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"In fact, I would. Would you give me a tour of this cage of mine?" I retorted.

He looked at me incredulously and howled in laughter. "You really are a spoiled princess. Did you really think that I would do whatever you asked?"

I frowned in annoyance. "In fact, I did. The 5th Prince did ask you to fulfill my requests, did he not? You wouldn't defy the second-in-line, would you?" I asked bluffing slightly.

His eyes flashed angrily. "You dare threaten me, with Kazuya's word?" He snapped.

I glared back at him. "I dare, do you dare to defy him?"

He looked ready to break my fingers off one by one, but he held back. "It doesn't make a difference whether you know or not. You can not escape; instead, it will just further your despair." He smiled. "Do you dare look?"

"You do not need to feign consideration for me." I said simply.

He turned. "Well, follow then."

The compound was relatively unamazing. It was a medium sized compound. But beyond the compound walls, or specifically the south side of the compound, was a fortress without walls. I tried to keep my surprise from showing. The vast majority of the troops were stationed on the south side of the compound although a few were scattered around in other cardinal directions. Judging from the layout of the base, the Eastern Empire's royalty didn't particularly trust the army too much. It made sense considering their government was a joint authority between an Emperor and several high-ranking Generals. The compound purposefully weakened on the north side so that they royal family could escape easier in the case of a coup d'etat. But otherwise, the base was heavily equipped with several blacksmiths, hundreds of stables, thousands of barracks, archery shops, etc. Judging by the sheer size of the base, we couldn't have been just a few hours from where I was abducted. Had I lost sense of time in the darkness? We had to be at least a few hours on horseback within the Eastern Empire's borders. How far had we strayed from our path? How could we get back?

"Well then, Ju-no-hime, satisfied with what you're seeing?" he asked confidently. I tried to keep my amazement masked.

"It's nothing much," I said looking away from him. He only scoffed at my ruse, but then he kept staring. I tried to ignore him and learn as much as I could to help my Empire in the upcoming war but his staring was really beginning to bother me.

"What?" I finally asked him firmly.

He humphed with condescension before speaking. "You know the rules of royalty, Ju-no-hime. You gain some, you lose some, you take some, and you give some. You have done your share of taking, now what are you going to give?" He asked.

He was really unbelievable. "I don't need to give you anything. I have taken nothing that shouldn't have been given by the standards of decent conduct." I said unwilling to negotiate with him.

"Perhaps we should change our location before we discuss these issues." He indicated towards the path as if he hadn't heard me at all. I looked at him suspiciously and then cautiously proceeded behind him. It was getting close to the evening now and the sun was gradually getting lower. The inner meeting room we finally stopped in was already being lit by candles on either side of the room. Servants came in with tea as we sat opposite across a low table.

He smiled smugly. "I believe, Ju-no-hime, that you feel a little too secure because Kazuya has been around to make sure nothing dire happens to you, but let me let you know," he said with a secretive tone. "It's the quiet ones that are always the most dangerous." He smiled.

Kazuya had probably not informed him of what had happened between the two of us and I had no intention of letting him know I knew. I looked away from him so that he couldn't read my face.

"I would also suggest you not get too comfortable with the situation here." He said allowing his tone to grow more threatening. "You see, Kazuya is only here temporarily. This compound is assigned to me. I could have simply thrown you into a cell and left you there. The luxuries you have here now are there because I allowed you to have them. I answered your request to see your vassal and I answered your request to see the base."

I tried not to roll my eyes. By the way he had been acting you could hardly call any of it voluntary. I actually had to threaten him to get him to do it.

"In any case, you have done your share of taking and now I want something from you."

"I have nothing I can give you. When it comes to jewelry and money, well, I'm sure you have enough of it yourself." I said.

"That's true, I have no need for money. However, I do need a little something you can give me. I want to know what you were that far East and that far South for." He said. He wanted to know the objective of the mission. I couldn't make anything up. He would immediately notice an inconsistency between what I say and what Ulquiorra might have said. If Ulquiorra hadn't refused to say anything even through all of that torture, then Ryugo would know it was a lie if I made up something insignificant.

He sensed my hesitation.

"It's understandable that you hesitate. As a princess, you know I don't expect you to know anything more than this one fact. If you tell me, then you perceive that your life's worth in my eyes will disappear. But you know, if you don't tell me, I can immediately throw you into a cell." His eyes darkening even more. A chill traveled through my spine. He wasn't joking at all. I bit my lip. If I told him, I could still rely on Kazuya to preserve my life, but at what cost? The simple thought of relying on Kazuya any more was also quite bitter.

"You're a strange princess, Ju-no-hime. You kissed him so lovingly back there in the cell, but you don't even think about how I might kill him if you refuse to answer." He scoffed. "Well then again, you are royalty from the Sun. 'Royalty does as royalty must.' You care not who you must step on to preserve your status." He said with extreme distaste.

I bit my lip to keep from lashing out at him and replied rationally. "I don't fear that you'll kill him because you can't kill him. I don't know any sensitive information, but he does. You know very well that he is the Grand General of the Sun Empire so you can not kill him because you still want all the information he knows about our forces." I replied confidently.

His frown grew deeper, but he spoke again. "Indeed, I concede you are right, Ju-no-hime. However, you are naïve. Death is not the only way to punish a person. In fact, it's the worst way to get someone to speak." He said smiling at his own lame joke. "If I drive another stake through his arms, he might just break and speak."

"You were doing what to him?" I snapped at him angrily.

"Don't worry, that fool didn't say a word. Now I hope that you'll be more reasonable and speak."

I bit my lip, resolved. "I won't tell you anything." I said firmly. Ulquiorra had suffered so much in order to keep the alliance a secret. If I said it now, even if it was to protect myself, what would he have endured so much torture for? No, I could never tell.

"Fine then," he said his eyes flashing in anger. He stood taking the key from around his neck. He walked to the door and called a servant. "Bring this to the captain. Tell him to drill another stake into the prisoner's arms."

"Wait!" I said rushing from my seat and gripping his arm. "Stop torturing him. I am the one who refuses to speak, so stop hurting him."

He scoffed. "Are you joking? The moment I drilled a stake through you, you would die. I have a hunch that you are a much more reliable information source and I can't have you dying on me just yet." He said handing the key over.

The image of fresh blood dripping from his body flashed through my mind. "Anything else, just choose anything else. I'll do anything else just stop hurting him." I said begging him. I didn't want Ulquiorra to hurt anymore, but I couldn't say anything if Ulquiorra didn't.

He looked at me suspiciously and then conceded. "Alright then," he said taking the key back from the servant. "I want to see everything you had with you since you arrived here. I want any and all records and pamphlets you might be carrying."

I nearly sighed in relief. I didn't have anything with me that had any mission statements written on it. I slipped several things out of the folds of my kimono, a handkerchief, a fan, a few of my favorite poems, and a scroll containing information on contemporary politics in the Capital.

Ryugo sorted through the paperwork carefully and stalled on the scroll about politics. To my relief, it had nothing about South and Sun diplomacy written on it. I reached in for something else and I felt the pressed magnolia petal, the flower that brought Ulquiorra and me together, hidden in the folds. I smiled secretly to myself as he still read through the scroll about the politics. I had to be strong. I couldn't let him learn about the alliance. Scrolls detailing government in the capital weren't allowed to be taken out of the country so in a way it was a win for Ryugo, but it wasn't as if it would give the East some sort of unparalleled advantage. My hand suddenly touched another small silk scroll that I didn't remember carrying until I suddenly realized what it was. My body froze in fear. It was a simple scroll that carried the flower meanings I had been studying with Rinko on them. It didn't contain a mission statement, but any idiot with a brain new that the South was the only land that still used a coded flower language. He could infer a number of things from it.

I peeked at him cautiously. He was still occupied the politics scroll and I wondered what I should do with the last scroll. Quietly, I slipped my lap hoping he wouldn't notice.

"What else?" He asked dropping the scroll down on the table.

"There is nothing else." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Nothing else, really?" He asked suspiciously.

"Really." I responded confidently.

He seemed to sense something and stood up from the table but while watching me like a hawk. He began walking towards me and I scooted back a little defensively. Once I caught the glint in his eyes, I knew that he knew I was hiding something. I dashed for the candle. Pulling the scroll out, I held it in the flame hoping it work burn quickly.

He cursed and pushed me aside roughly causing me to drop the scroll as I hit the floor. I hoped that the burning scroll would set the entire compound on fire, but he stomped on it and the fire died beneath his boot. I cursed in my mind. The fire had only burned a little more than half of the scroll. Most of the words were still probably legible. I began pulling myself up off of the floor and into a semi-sitting position.

Ryugo looked through the half-burnt scroll at first a little lost.

"Just a bunch of flowers." He mumbled, but then the light bulb went off in his head and he gave me a dangerous look.

"What?" I challenged.

I saw him coming towards me quickly and I tried to do something, but before I could blink, he had me pinned to the ground by my throat. I felt the air leaving me and instinctively I tried to keep his hand from crushing my throat.

"An arranged marriage, huh? Typical. I should have expected it." He hissed. "But what if the bride just suddenly disappeared?" He said into my ear. He squeezed a little harder to emphasize his point. I couldn't breathe at all. Pressure was building inside my head and my head felt painfully lighter than the rest of my body. Suddenly I felt air surge into my body and I coughed as he loosened his grip just a little.

"How dare you?" I coughed. "If you kill me, the Sun and South will destroy this Empire." I threatened.

"Just relax, Ju-no-hime." He said. "We have a better solution." He whispered in my ear. I tried to move away from him but his hand still held me to the ground. His free hand touched my neck and slid to the fold of my kimono at the base of my throat. Just thinking of what he might be thinking made my heart race with panic.

"Stop it. Don't you dare touch me." I seethed trying harder to pry his fingers off.

"If I kill you, they might launch an attack. But if I make you unmarriageable, I can ruin you and the alliance with one move. Will you be able to eat your pride and tell your family or will you surprise both empires on your wedding night?" He said with a laugh. "Or tell me, with the way you were kissing the General, were you already planning to do the old trick and get the poor sucker deathly drunk on your wedding night?"

My face burned with hatred and I gave up prying at his fingers for hitting him. He moved out of the way, but I still clawed him hard enough with my nails to draw blood.

"Shut up." I said venomously as he touched his cheek in disbelief. "You don't know anything about him. He's not a monster like you." I said. Suddenly the squeezing tightened and I felt my airways close again.

"I dislike prideful girls like you." He said dangerously. "From your response, it seems like I have to job to do." He hissed grabbing hold of my kimono.

"Stop it." I strained out not sure whether to keep him from crushing my throat or to try and push him away. In the panic, an idea rushed in my head to accomplish both things at once and so I slammed my knee into his stomach and shoved him off. I stumbled onto my feet and rushed for the door, my head fuzzy from the rush of the blood. Suddenly I felt my sleeve snag forcing me to turn. He was holding on to my sleeve now and I was pulling with all my weight. He grabbed a fistful at a time, but each time he was pulling me farther from the door. I tried to pull my wrist away, but he grabbed it. I reached for something, anything, but his hand suddenly closed around my neck. His grip was tighter than ever now and I could feel him radiate killing intent from behind me.

"I thought it would be better if I didn't kill you, but I guess it's too late for that." He seethed as his fingers crushed my throat.

I couldn't feel the blood flow. The pressure was building in my vessels and in my head. Panic settled in my mind as it steadily grew blank. My vision grew hazy and then slowly black. I vaguely recalled him making threats, but I didn't process them and at some point, I ceased to hear him all together. Without air, I couldn't hold on. Slowly, I felt all of my senses slip away from me. Some of the senses I never knew I had. Through that darkness, I could only recall the beating of my heart, my only sign of life.

And slowly, even that disappeared.

Szayel let out an ear-piercingly shrill whistle that literally caused the sky to split. Through the large tear in the dimensional fabric, he coaxed hundreds of hollows out of their holes and into the material world.

"Now, my little ones, feast to your heartless souls delights." He shouted with grandeur. The hollows rained down towards the city.

"Great idea, Szayel Aporro-sama!" Lumina and Verona shouted excitedly while jumping up and down. "May we have a taste as well?"

"Suit yourself." Szayel replied with a confident smile. Infiltration would be easy. He closed his eyes and activated his pesquisa. There was one spot of light in the map of souls in his mind that particularly stood out to him as the most hateful. He opened his eyes. There was no doubt that that was his target, Tsujiame Asako. But before he could move from his spot, he saw a bright white glow from the center of the city. On instinct, he grabbed Lumina and Verona and tossed them back into the garagantua as the light flooded the city like a nuclear shock wave. The light was engulfing everything in its path and as it touched the hollows they vaporized on contact. Szayel wasted no time as the light reached him, and escaped into the garagantua himself.

"Szayel Aporro-sama! Szayel Aporro-sama!" Lumina and Verona bounded concerned for their master.

"Shut up!" Was Szayel's only snarky answer. He had escaped as fast as he could but nothing was faster than the speed of light. He held his left leg tightly. It felt like someone was pressing a white hot iron against his flesh and not moving it. He had already administered some treatments but it didn't help. The wound wasn't bleeding, it was corroding. That's when the recognition hit him. The wound in Grimmjow's neck had been similar. He cursed annoyed as the wound began festering and spreading. If he didn't do something soon, it had the potential to take his entire arm in just a few hours. He grabbed Verona and chomped into his fat fraccion. Using the extra energy, he countered the force that was corroding his arm. He knew now what her abilities were now and why she had seemed so hateful. Her ability to purify was astounding in a bad way for the Octava Espada.

"Verona," Lumina wailed in distress.

"Oh shut up!" Szayel snapped at his fraccion. He was glad now that he had taken them along for insurance. The wound stopped spreading and began to heal albeit slowly. He opened up another garagantua a mile away from where he was the first time to survey the situation. Nearly all of the hollows were dead, but the few that were left drifted around the edges of the city. The light had died out and from what he could see a barrier that surrounded the city from all sides replaced it. When the hollows touched the barrier, they vaporized on contact. Szayel bit his nail in frustration. The infiltration was a failure and now he was stuck in an unfortunately troublesome situation. The only way his day could have been worse is if Aizen-sama found out about the failure before he had the chance to fix it.

The opening of a garagantua behind him and the sudden burst of familiar reiatsu dampened his mood significantly more as his day immediately became the shittiest it could have been.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I intended to have this chapter out earlier in the week, but my computer seems to have entirely died on me. I had to go through the trouble of converting my hard disk in order to get all my lost files back. In any case, I shall try my best to keep the updates regular. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I was really happy to hear everyone's opinions. You all gave me a lot of inspiration. Keep telling me what you think of the chapters. Lots of you have told me said a lot of wonderful things about my story. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

-Aisumi


End file.
